Fraccion
by triggerspec
Summary: She is a childish arrancar who was partnered with a hot headed espada! Already having conflicts within the espada group, could one small arrancar cause chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do no own bleach or anythign that might have to do with its plot. **

**Claimer : i do however own Toshi and Akiko and random characters i add throughout the story !**

" " **- talking**

**' ' - thoughts**

_**________begin________**_

*pokes* 'twitches'

*pokes* 'twitches'

*pokes* 'twitches'

*pokes* 'anger marks form over head'

*pokes*

"WOULD YOU STOP IT BEFORE I BLAST A CERO THROUGH YOUR HEAD !"

Toshi just fell back laughing to a point of almost tears.

"Hahahahaha your face hahaha is always priceless when your pissed Grimmjow-sama!"

"Why the hell did I got stuck with such a brat will never be clear, Aizen must be out to get me."

During this Ulquiorra was looking from across the large gathering table the Espada and there fraccion have gathered to for a small meeting. He sat there with the slightest sense of amusement hidden in his mind.

'How she has survived with that short tempered man i will never understand.' thinking to himself.

LATER ON.

"Grimmmmmmjooooow-saaaammmaaaaaaa.... I'm sick of sitting around here can we go adventure or do SOMETHING?!"

Grimmjow simple sits there ignoring his irritating 'partner' while reading his fighting story.

Toshi lightly kicks at his chair repeatedly, anger marks form on his head.

"Coommeee ooonn... I KNOW! How about we go find someone to mess with or beat up?! pleeaasseee."

He continues to try and ignore Toshi some more.

She starts to poke him in the shoulder some more.

A few more anger signs form around Grimmjow's head.

"URGH I CANT TAKE THIS ! GO ! LEAVE ! FIND SOMEBODY ELSE TO ANNOY FOR ONCE ! I DONT CARE WHAT YOU DO !"

Toshi giggles and hugs him.

"Thank you Grimmjow-sama!" She says as she starts to skip out of her masters room.

Grimmjow just sits there with a sweat drop on his head and sighs.

Toshi skips randomly down one of the unnecessarily large hallways.

'I wonder if Szayel-kun has any new toys I can play with?'

She reaches Szayel's area of Las Noches, which is the giant lair Aizen has made in Hueco Mundo for him and his Espada. Szayel the mad scientist he is, has planted many traps in his maze like hallway. But of course, having been through these hallways to many times Toshi passes by avoiding the trap with ease as if they weren't even there. As she gets closer she decides to hide her reiatsu(spirit pressure) and sneak up on her beloved friend. Peeking around the corner, seeing Szayel playing around with weird bubbly liquids in tubes. Toshi tip toes right behind Szayel being one of the most stealthiest arrancar.

"Hey Szayel-kun! Wha-cha up to?! Hmmm?!"

"WHAT THE - !!"

Szayel jumps to the sudden yelling and throws the tube of liquid in his hand, making a tiny explosion in the thankfully emptiest part of his lab. Seeing who it was that startled the poor scientist he sighs.

"Seriously Toshi-chan you have to respect my lab! That was a very troubling experiment I was working on for my fraccion!"

She looks down with her hands behind her back, twisting her foot on her toe like a small child.

Which she was in most of the Espada's eyes only being 5'2 with a petite frame. Her hair short black that goes to her shoulders though slightly shortens as it goes to wards her back, with blue at some of her tips. Big navy blue eyes that could crush any boys heart. Also childish like face but also a rare kind of natural beauty to. Helping her look older even with the height difference. Her mask on the right side of her face from chin to forehead that looks a lot like a dragon or lizard. Her hollow hole in her stomach like her master Grimmjow.

"I'm sorry Szayel-kun.. I was just getting very bored with Grimmjow-sama sitting and ignoring me today.. and I was.. umm hoping you had something for me to play with or help with?"

He looks down at the girl that he probably spent more time with then that ungrateful Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He looks around with his finger tapping his chin.

"Well lil Toshi-chan, I have set up a new arena you could trial with a couple of my fraccions that I just up-graded their speed with and practise you defencive skills?"

Toshi looks up with a happy glint in her eyes.

"Really?" she jumps giving Szayel a huge hug around his neck. "Thank you Szayel-kun! You're a sweetheart!"

The lightest of a pink blush spread across his face.

"Don't worry about it my fraccion need the training just as much now run along Ill open the door for you."

BACK TO GRIMMJOW

"Well looks like Grimmjow is having trouble controlling his own fraccion."

Grimmjow looks up seeing the scum Ulquiorra.

"Fuck you! I can control her just bloody fine! I don't even need her! I can squash you any day. Ulquiorra."

"Hn." pulls over his jacket to show off the number 4 tattooed to his chest. "The numbers are our ranks, sexta espada. Clearly trash like you couldn't even scratch me."

"What the hell did you just call me!!" A blue cero starts to form in Grimmjow's hand "I will kill you now Ulquiorra!!"

The blue beam shoots towards Ulquiorra. A flash, then an explosion forms on the left side of Grimmjow's room. the dust clears and Ulquiorra just stands there with his blank emotionless expression.

"Hn. Like I said Grimmjow. Trash" with that he walks out of the doorway.

"Piece of shit. Now I have to fucking fix the wall!"

'Hmm I wonder where that brat has went off to.'

IN THE TRAINING ROOM

An extremely large room with a small lake type in the middle. Large trees in a forest like condition in one corner. Desert like in another corner. Mountain terrain on the other half of the room. A great room to study most elements.

"NEENER NEENER NEEEEENNNEEERRR"

Toshi turns yells back while pulling her eye down and sticking her tongue. 5 of Szayel's fraccion are chasing her around in the mountain terrain.

"Updated their speed my ass. I think Szayel-kun is losing his sciencey-ness!"

All of a sudden a loud crashing come at her from the north east side of her. A boulder is rapidly rolling down towards her. Toshi tries to jump out of the way but the boulder catches her ankle, causing her to lose her balance in the air and rolls on the ground.

"SHIT! I didn't even notice the 6th one!"

By the time she gets up the 5 fraccion have caught up sending a blur of many tiny kicks and punches. Toshi using her arms and sometimes a leg to block the hits keeps up for quite sometime with the fat ball like fraccion attacking her. Suddenly one of the fraccion changes its pace and hits Toshi in the stomach. Flinching slightly she decides to try a different approach. She quickly uses sonido(flash step) to the right, behind the fraccion that got a hit on her and punches her hand in his back and send off a cero inside him blowing him up.

Szayel standing in his lab looking down onto the field examining her fighting. He puts on a proud smirk.

'She has improved quite a bit since the last time i examined her fighting'

'But it seems Grimmjow's short temper and violence has been rubbing off onto her.'

"Hey! Pinky!"

Szayel sighs "What do you want Grimmjow?"

"Wheres the brat? She wasn't off teasing Nnoitra or chatting with Harribel."

"Thats because unlike you, she is using her time wisely training."

"Hn" Grimmjow walks up to the one way window seeing how his lil fraccion is doing.

As he looks down he see Toshi running through the forest like terrain in circles around the fat confused fraccion of Szayel's. She suddenly catches one off guard and jump side kick to the head blowing him through 3 trees and plopping to the ground.

Grimmjow grins. "Ha. She really knows what shes doing eh."

Szayel just nods.

**Well there we have it. The first chapter of I'm not even sure how many will eventually come up lol.**

**Review don't review doesn't matter but if you slightly enjoyed it keep an eye open a new chapter will spring up soon :) --Put your vote on the poll .. I'm guessing it would be on my profile so yeah lol! -- thanks**

***triggerspec**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclainer : I still do not own bleach if i did the show would be completly different lol**

**Claimer : I still do however own Toshi and Akiko**

" " **- tallking**

**' ' - thoughts**

*** sound effect***

**______begin_______**

Toshi's eyebrow twitches "So, Grimmjow-sama, I'm supposed to sit here and believe Ulquiorra-kun started a fight with you and blew up my side of the room." Toshi tries to explain to herself and her eyebrow twitches again.

"Yeah! I don't know what got into the Ass hole!" Grimmjow says trying to hide the lying half ass smile on his face.

"Okay so Ulquiorra-kun sent a cero at you and hit this side of the room that is covered in your reiatsu? And because unlike you I respect Ulquiorra-kun, I who was on the other side of Las Noches has to clean and fix it?"

"Heh. Yeah I was thinking that." Inching away from his own fraccion.

A anger mark forms on Toshi's forehead. "Okay Grimmjow-sama I will fix the room you destroyed. On one condition..."

"Yes Toshi-chan?" He asks praying its not what he thinks it is.

All of a sudden...

* BAM*

Toshi's fist connects with Grimmjow's face. Sending him flying into and denting his side of the rooms wall.

"Heh. I guess were even."

"SON OF A - ! Thats not even close to even! You just broke my freak-en nose! "

"Mhmm and you ruined my ninja doll that i stole from the real world."

Szayel stands there with a smirk on his face and then knocks on the door frame. "Hn. You think you would learn by now baka? Well since i noticed a huge improvement in your stealth and speed i found these i thought you would enjoy them Toshi-chan" He passes her 5 kunai(yeah i know that naruto but shh) in a black strapped bag.

Toshi takes them and straps them on her left upper arm. And goes and looks at herself in the not destroyed mirror. "Its wonderful Szayel-kun!! But may i ask what they are?" she looks at him in a glowing happily way with wonder in her eyes.

"Well i found them in this interesting weapon shop in the real world, they are called kunai and I thought I could do some experiments with them. So after a few trials I have decided to Strengthen the metal of them and hollow them out. Doing so there is the slightest hole in the tip of the kunai where a poison can dispute into the unlucky soul to meet you into them."

Toshi looks at them in amazement. Of course Grimmjow does not like the gleam in her eyes.

"They don't have anything in them now do they Pinky?" He questions.

Szayel scowls "No I have emptied them so Toshi-chan can pick her own poisons to add into them. That reminds me. Toshi-chan you can stop by anytime if you need new ones or to pick out poisons for them" he finishes with a smile but sweet smile.

Toshi jumps and hugs him aroudn the neck and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"OH! SZAYEL-KUN YOU ALWAYS KNOW HOW TO MAKE MY DAY!!" She jumps down and does a mini dance!

He blushes. Grimmjow scowls and drops his head as a sweat drop form on the back of his head.

'Thats all this devil needs is more weapons, are the two daggers as her zanpakuto not good enough?' He sighs.

"Well I shall be going back to my lab. I have to improve my fraccion to keep up with Toshi-chan" Szayel says with a smirk.

"Bye Szayel-kun! Thank you again!" Toshi says admiring her new weapons.

She looks up at the depressed looking Grimmjow. "OKAY! Grimmjow-sama! You may leave so I can fix up our room!" She says while shooing him out. "Oh wait!" Grimmjow turns around, Toshi hugs him.

"Im sorry for breaking your nose! You should go ask Akiko-chan to heal you! Shes awsome!"

"Hn. So you've told me every time you or I have been hurt."

"Kay. Now go or I wont fix your wall!" she says as she pushes him out the door and closes it.

MOMENTS LATER

Toshi sighs "Well I Have his wall done at least."

She looks at her side of the room and a sweat drop forms on her heard.

"Why must Grimmjow-sama have such a short-temper and dis-respect for Ulquiorra-kun."

A familiar reiatsu goes by her door. Toshi jumps up and runs through the door. Opening it first of course.

"Harribel-chan!!" Yells Toshi as she jumps on her familiar friends back.

"Hello Toshi-chan. What are you doing?"

Toshi looks down seeming sad. "Well Harribel-chan, I was training at Szayel-kuns and Grimmjow-sama and Ulquiorra-kun got into a disagreement and blew up half my room."

Harribel sighs. "Can't those two just keep there place. They cause so much havoc in this place."

"So, Harribel-chan... I was wondering" She looks down with her hand behind her back in a childish manner. "I was wondering if you could help me a little bit? Please Harribel-chan!"

Harribel sighs. "I guess it cannot be helped." she starts to walk into the said bedroom. She asses the damage, and shakes her head.

Toshi jumps down. "Thank you Harribel-chan! I owe you!"

"Nonsense Toshi-chan you are a beloved fraccion I'm honoured to help, also Aizen-sama would be awfully upset in those two if he catches this." She shakes her head again.

"Your so formal all the time Harribel-chan! How come?" Toshi asks while they start cleaning up the pieces of wall.

"Respect of course. It is never well to start unnecessary battles and to never underestimate people for what they say act or appear."

"You're so amazing Harribel-chan! If I become an Espada one day I'm going to be as dedicated and respectful as you!" Toshi cheers.

OUTSIDE OF THE ROOM

Ulquiorra is wandering around Las Noches walking by Grimmjow's room hearing Toshi rant about wanting to be just like Harribel. He smirks, while continuing walking. He ends up walking by the healing room and hearing some familiar cussing from that direction. He ends up seeing Grimmjow sitting while Akiko is healing his nose.

"Hn. I thought she was perfectly under control Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow's eyebrow twitches at the sound of the voice and glares at Ulquiorra.

"Bite me Ulquiorra" Grimmjow snaps with acid in his voice. "Go away I'm in no mood to be near you."

"Did you finally relies the truth Grimmjow. Not even a scratch, trash." Ulquiorra simply states.

"Ulquiorra-sama may you please leave so I may finish my job and healing Grimmjow-sama's wound" Akiko pleads feeling the tension rolling off Grimmjow.

"Hn, yes sorry for the trouble Akiko-san. I'll take my leave" Ulquiorra says and bows then walks off.

"Hey, Akiko-chan, why do you bother with such high honorifics with me?" Grimmjow questions.

"Because Grimmjow-sama you are dear to my dear friend Toshi-chan. I could not think less of anyone important to her. It just would not suffice for me."

'Hn. Shes not to bad for a brat.'

**Well I admit its kinda a short chapter buts a chapter non the less XD hope its enjoyable **

***triggerspec**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Claimer i think you get the picture lol Oh but i do claim the weird old store owner lol hes new lol**

" " **- talking**

**' ' - thoughts**

***sound effect ***

**-----begin-------**

"Koware nai you ni to. Hanarete yuku kimi. Mou warae nai nante. Hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwa nai de. Ima wa by and by mie nakuttatte. Subete ni imi ga aru kara. Kise nai kako mo seoi atte ikou. Ikiru koto wo nagedasa nai de."(You pull away from me, saying it's so you won't break. Don't say you can't smile anymore or that you hate humanity. Now by and by even if you can't see it. There's a meaning to everything. We can't erase the past, so let's share the burden. Don't throw life away.) Toshi sits singing one of her favourite songs D-tecnolife by Uverworld, while reading a stealth fighting book. Grimmjow walks in the room finally having his nose fixed. He looks around stunned from how fixed and clean the room actually was.

"Holy shit brat. You actually did it."

"Pff, I suggest you also thank Harribel-chan. She helped a whole bunch!" Toshi cheers happily.

'Oh great.. I'm going to be hearing about this one.' He sighs.

"Well thanks kid" He waves at her walking to his bed.

"Hn, like you even mean that.. * mumbles * .**.**.jerk sometimes...* more mumbling *"

"Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch... No body is happy in this stupid place!" Grimmjow complains as a sweat drop forms on the back of his head.

"GGRRIMMMMMJOW-SSSAAAMMAA.....but you have to take me to the human world!" Toshi whines.

"What? Why the hell do I have to!?"

"Becausseee you obliterated my favourite ninja doll!"

Grimmjow sighs. "Well if you're quick enough go annoy that emo jerk. Hes on his way to the human world with Yammy."

After thinking it over for about 2.35 seconds Toshi jumps up speeding outta the room.

" BYE GRIMMJOW-SAMA!! DONT MISS ME!! ILL BE BACK IN NO TIME!!" She yells while running to find Ulquiorra.

"I only caught half that kid" He says to himself . He sighs for the ump-teenth time in that past hour while he goes and lays on his bed for a deserving nap.

IN THE HALL SOMEWHERE IN LAS NOCHES

"Will there be anything good to eat Ulquiorra?" Yammy asks on there way to the transport area to the human world.

"Its probably all trash. Plus we were just ordered to look for someone Aizen feels could possibly be a threat."

"A threat?! Ha! Yeah right! Ill squash this so called threat!"

....

"ULQUIORRA-KUN!! YAMMY-KUN!!" Toshi yells through the hall.

They both stop and turn around.

*SMASH *

Toshi tackles Ulquiorra skidding 5 feet back.

'HPMH'

"Hahahaha! That was awesome! You just got taken down by a kid Ulquiorra! Hahaha!"

Toshi turns around while still sitting on Ulquiorra and yells. "HEY! I am not a bloody kid Yammy-kun! I'm the same age as you!" She lowers her voice. "But of course you're just jealous because your just a huge ogre." Toshi states crossing her arms. Turning her head and sticking up her nose.

A anger mark forms on Yammy. "What did you just call me runt?!" Yammy puts a fist up at Toshi.

"Uh-Hm" Ulquiorra clears his throat. Toshi and Yammy snap. "WHAT?!"

A sweat drop forms on Ulquiorra's head. "If you guys are going to start unnecessary fights please leave so I can return to my orders. Also Toshi-chan, can you please remove yourself from me."

"What?! You cant leave I have to come with you! I have to get a new ninja doll since mean old Grimmjow-sama destroyed mine!" She yells kneeling over him grabbing onto the front of Ulquiorra's jacket.

Ulquiorra sighs. "Fine Toshi-chan, but please just get off of me!" A twitch of emotion flashing over his face.

"Pfft, the brat will just get in our way!" Yammy protests.

Toshi sends him her perfected Ulquiorra/Grimmjow glare of impending doom. Yammy jumps slightly and just sighs while keeping on walking.

'And I thought Ulquiorra was the only one with that cold glare' Yammy thinks to himself trying to avoid the shiver crawling up his spine.

MOMENTS LATER IN THE HUMAN WORLD

"Weeeee!" Toshi cheers while they jump to the ground. A huge creator is formed from Yammy's large force.

"Kay! Well I'm off to go searching for my ninja! BYE!" Toshi yells as she speeds off.

Wandering around the town Ulquiorra and Yammy have brought her to, she searches for a store that might have her doll.

"Maaan, why did Grimmjow-sama have to destroy my doll. It took me so long to be able to come back and get that doll after i found it." Toshi says to herself as she walks down the busy streets. She notices a huge burst in reiatsu. 'Hm, maybe Yammy found his orders already. I better hurry up!' An old odd looking shop catches her eye, it is kinda off from the other stores and buildings. It has no name but it is easy to tell it is a small shop. Toshi walks in, eyes wild mouth open in amazement of what she sees. 'oh my god, this must be the store Szayel-kun told me about." She says as she grabs her weapons on her left arm. In a corner she sees random vicious dolls. Dolls with swords, guns and armour. A doll with a strange black coat/dress like outfit (more like a guys kinda outfit) standing tall holding out a dagger. Through the mask you could see bright green for the dolls eyes. She picked it up instantly and ran to the counter. An old man with black/grey mixed hair with circle glasses sat behind it reading a very big dusty book. He looked up. He had a very strange white kinda of eyes. Toshi turned her head slightly in a lost puppy kind of look.

"Hey Mister, Why are your eyes so strange?"

He laughs. "Well my dear its similar to why you wear a strange mask over your head or have a hole through your stomach."

"Oooh, well mister... I envy your eye colour." She says while smiling at him.

"Heh. Your quite the girl arnt you missy." The old man closes his book and intertwines his fingers in front of him. "So if my assumptions are correct you would like to buy that doll in your hands there?"

Toshi blinked out of her stare into his eyes. "Huh? OH! .. HA! Yeah! I fell in love with this doll. His eyes were almost as captivating as yours mister!"

The old man laughs. "Well how about this you can have that one for free and you can choose 2 others to instead pay for the price of that one?"

Toshi gapes at the old man, then stares down at the doll she had picked up. She walked over to look at the other dolls. There was just a small amount of them in the corner self of the small store. She picked up a small ninja squatting throwing ninja stars in a black full outfit, a dark green belt and green mask across his eyes. The other one was an armoured guy with a large sword over his shoulder. It looked like ancient Japanese plate like armour and a spiky helmet. Toshi hands over her money to the old man.

"Enjoy yourself young girl, and let those dolls bring you closer to the ones you love."

Toshi looks up and smile largely at the old man and waves to him as she walks out. She just stares while staring at her newly bought items. 'His eyes, there is something about those eyes. Like they weren't even there.' As she walks by another store something shines in her eyes from the sun.

"Its the least I can do.." She says to herself as she walks into the store.

BACK TO ULQUIORRA AND YAMMY

"We are leaving." Ulquiorra says as he flicks his wrist and a black hole opens.

"But what about To-" Ulquiorra cuts him off. "Lets go. Now."

Yammy grabs his arm and goes towards the black hole.

"Just wait, next time I'm here I will finish you for what you did to me!"

Yammy and Ulquiorra suddenly disappear. A black hole returns to Las Noches and Ulquiorra and Yammy start walking down the hall.

"Hey. Ulquiorra what about Toshi? Shes not an Espada remember. She could get really hurt out there if she ran into the wrong person."

Ulquiorra keeps walking trying to ignore the man talking. Luckily they were near the healing room.

"Hey. Ulquiorra! Are you listening to me Toshi will probably get he ass ki-"

"Go see Akiko-san before you lose all chance of having your arm back."

"But Ulq-"

"I said go!" Ulquiorra says a lot louder then his usual tone. A strange look flashes over his face.

Yammy just stares and blinks aimlessly at the small Espada. "Uh... okay yeah."

Ulquiorra walks off back towards the transport room.

'Hmm. I can sense that idiot but why is Toshi-chan's reiatsu not with him.' Grimmjow jumps up and runs over towards the reiatsu. "I swear if he let one hair on that brats head he will be wishing he was dead!" As he reaches near the room the reiatsu disappears. 'The bastard went back... What are they doing?' He just stands there in the middle of the hallway with confusion and worry on his face.

'Where can that girl be....' A low feeling goes stirs through his head and he quickens into sonido.

Toshi walks out of the store happy with her buyings. She notices she cant feel Ulquiorra's or Yammy's reiatsu anymore. She hurries to where they had shown up.

*SMASH *

"OWY! What the hell?! Can you not watch where the hell your going?!" Toshi curses as she rubs her head.

"Hmph."

Toshi looks down and see Ulquiorra. "Oooooo!!" She squeals and she jumps to hug Ulquiorra.

"I was just searching for you and Yammy! I couldn't feel your reiatsus anymore so I hurried back hoping i wasn't left behind again!" Toshi says still squeezing the life out of Ulquiorra.

"Umm Toshi-chan..." Ulquiorra says trying to keep his voice its usual tone. "Can you.. Uh... get up now?"

Toshi finally opens her eyes and notices the position they were in. Laying on the ground her arms wrapped around his neck on top of him. She blushes then quickly jumps up trying to hide her face. Ulquiorra gets up and brushes himself off.

"Uh-hem" Ulquiorra clears his throat, trying to get himself back in order. "Well we should be off. We don't have the authorization to be gone for to long Toshi-chan."

"Okay!" Toshi cheers and starts to skip off to where they appeared at first. Ulquiorra stands there for a moment and shakes his head and begins to walk after Toshi. They get back to Las Noches. And if they could see the future I'm sure they would have avoided going back. The room was filled with a very dark reiatsu and the whole palace could probably feel it.

"Hey Grimmjow-sama! I didn't think you would miss me that much" Toshi teases as she pats him on his head. Grimmjow is standing giving the most vicious impending doom glares he could sum up and sent it right to Ulquiorra. Grimmjow leaps and smashed Ulquiorra into the wall holding the front of his jacket.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM ULQUIORRA! YOU SHOW UP WITHOUT TOSHI AND WITH YAMMY MISSING AN ARM!!" Grimmjow yells with such a acid tone. "Then you disappear again!" He hold his fist up to hit Ulquiorra straight in the face. Ulquiorra just stood there nothing showing on his face. Suddenly as Grimmjow starts to throw his punch Toshi runs infront of Grimmjow's fist.

His fist stops mear centimetres away from her face.

"Please Grimmjow-sama! Don't hurt Ulquiorra-kun. I ran off from them when we got there. He was just making sure Yammy was safe knowing I was no where near whatever happened." Toshi pleads with almost to tear eyes. Grimmjow drops his fist and lets go of Ulquiorra, turns and starts to walk away. "Leave this as my warning Ulquiorra." Grimmjow says as he turns down into the hall way.

Toshi just drops to the ground. She puts her head into her hands. Ulquiorra steps in front of her.

"Toshi-chan?" He questions.

She looks up. Fear so plain on her face it could hurt a person made from stone. She sees Ulquiorra jsut standing there. She puts on one of her best smiles.

"Hai Ulquiorra-kun?"

He closes his eyes and turns around.

"You should go back before you get into trouble Toshi-chan." He says as he begins to walk out of the room. Toshi just stares as he leaves realizing she was still on the floor she jumps up and starts to walk back to her room. She walks into her room seeing Grimmjow sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Grimmjow-sama?"

He looks up seeing Toshi's scared face. He smirks.

"Did I give you enough to replace the doll brat?"

She gasps. "So thats why there was extra money!"

**Well one of my longer chapters. This is prii much 3 in a row so ill probably take a bit longer to get back ahead of this story ! C: but i think that is all i had to say so enjoy.**

***triggerspec**


	4. Chapter 4

****Poll has been added to my profile sorry i messed up!!****

**Disclaimer: still dont own bleach**

**Claimer: still own Toshi and Akiko and old man.**

" " **Talking**

**' ' Thoughts**

*** Sounds effects ***

**-----begin------**

With the new shelf Harribel sweetly made for Toshi she plots and plans on how she will set up her new dolls until she can figure out who she will give the 2 extras to. Then suddenly the door swings open almost breaking off its hinges. Mumbles and cursing could be heard from the culprit of the assaulted door.

A sweat drop forms on Toshi's head. "Grimmjow-sama one of these days those inanimate objects are gonna come back and kick you in the ass."

*Mumbles and cursing *

"Fraccion to Espada... heeeelllooooooooo-ooo-oooo"

*A kick to the bed *

An anger mark now forms on Toshi's head. She walks over and smacks Grimmjow in the head.

"Ow... What the hell. That hurts eh?!"

"Well then you should learn to listen to me Grimmjow-sama!"

"Hn. Don't say that anymore brat.." He says sitting on a chair in front of a desk.

Toshi gives him a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"Fraccion, Espada thing. Don't compare those levels to us."

Still looking at him with a puzzled look. "Why not Grimmjow-sama it is true, you are the Espada and I'm the loyal fraccion." She stated with a smile.

"Pff. Whatever Toshi-chan, just not around me deal?"

"Okay Grimmy-sama"

He twitches at the almost forgotten nickname. An idea sprung into Toshi's head. She runs over to her corner cabinet. She grabs the full armoured doll she recently bought. She hands it to Grimmjow. He just looks at it like its some alien.

"Whats that?"

"Its a gift, He reminds me of you Grimmy-sama. All cold and armoured like but still squishy." She emphasizes this by squishing the little doll. "Plus hes big and strong like you." She finishes with a superstar smile.

He takes the doll and looks at it. A smirk forms on his face. He gets up and set it on his bookshelf in front of the books he has read most.

"Thanks brat."

"Hm, Its the least I could do for having you let me go to the human world with Ulquiorra-kun and Yammy."

Grimmjow just nods his head while looking at the doll.

'Tsh. What a kid. Just sits here and ruins my pissed off mood' He thinks to himself and smirks. He looks back and see Toshi has already taken off to god knows where. He looks at the other dolls she bought. One small ninja throwing stars was with her other collection of trinkets she had. But then he say the other doll on a higher shelf by itself, but with a extremely dark blue box sitting beside it. He wanted to so badly but decided not to on opening the box.

'Its the colour of her eyes.'

Something gleams from the doll and he notices the eyes. The bright green burrowing into your soul eyes. He scowls. Something feels odd stirs throughout him. He leaves the room.

"Born to push you around. You should just stay down. You pull away. He hits the flesh you hit the ground. Mouth so full of lies. Tender black your eyes. Just keep them closed. Keep praying. Just keep waiting." Toshi sings as she walks off to her destination.

"Toshi-chan that isn't the happiest lyrics Ive heard come out of your beautiful singing"

"Oh! Harribel-chan! Just the person i was on search for!" She hand over a dark pink box.

Harribel takes the box and opens it. There sits a beautiful thick silver chain bracelet with the kanji for leader in yellow on a small oval charm hanging on it. Harribel just stares at it in her hands. She takes it out and puts it on under her sleeve. Harribel bows to the small Arrancar.

"Thank you Toshi-chan. Its stunning"

Toshi stands there with a huge grin on her face.

"Thats a thank you for helping the other day with my room Harribel-chan! Plus you deserve it, your such a hard working Espada!" Toshi jumps up and hugs Harribel. The Espada stands there in shock for a slight moment then one arm hugs the young girl.

"Well I hope you like it! But I'm off to go see Szayel-kun! Bye!" Toshi waves as she runs off.

Harribel stares off at the girl. She shakes her head. 'How she ever became a hollow makes me wonder.' She walks in the direction she was heading.

MOMENTS LATER

Szayel sighs. "Why is this not working!" He throws a liquid that started to ooze over the rim of the tube into the corner of the room that was still singed from his last slip. Toshi slips over and peeks over his shoulder.

"Wha-cha doing Szayel-kun?" She innocently asks.

The scientist jumps and almost falls over, but grabs the side of the test bench before he does.

"Hello Toshi-chan." Szayel asks catching his breath. "Grimmjow-san ignoring you again?"

"Nope, just thought id visit my favourite mad scientist."

Szayel blushes the lightest pink and brushes back a strand of his hair.

"Well lil Toshi-chan I was trying to figure out a formula to raise my fraccions abilities in whole instead of a strength here or defence there."

"Ah, i see... Hey Szayel-kun can i ask you a question?"

He gives her a spectical look, then softens and give her a smile.

"Yes. Of course. What is it?"

"Why did you create your own fraccion? Why didn't Aizen-dono create a partner for you like me or Harribel-chan's?"

"Well, I am a scientist, I like to be able to figure out everything on my own. Also my fraccion have abilities I've created that a fraccion Aizen-sama could never make. Like how I can edit there strengths and weaknesses and change them whenever I need to. If I'm badly injured i can eat my fraccion and regain my strength."

Toshi gives off a kinda gross look to the last part.

"You're such a brilliant scientist Szayel-kun." Toshi praises and give him a very childish smile.

He blushes at this enough for Toshi to catch it this time.

"Naaawww look at the cute little blush da mad wittle scientist has." Toshi teases with a baby voice.

Szayel glares at the girl and walks off to the beginning of his experiment.

Toshi is holding on the bench and her sides because of the laughing. She walks over and hugs the scowling scientist.

"Aww I'm sorry Szayel-kun I'm only kidding around"

Szayel sighs. "I know Toshi-chan." He hugs her back.

They separate.

"Well I must be off buh-bye for now my loverly mad scientist." Toshi calls out as she exits the lab.

Szayel turns and glares back to his experiment notes.

Humming and walking down the hallways Toshi recognizes a little quite Espada she has yet to thank. She runs off to go catch up with him. She starts to walk beside him at his pace. Ulquiorra looks over at her, as he is only so much taller then her. She looks at him and smiles. He looks and then turns back to where he was facing.

"Hello Toshi-chan. What brings you out here?"

She looks ahead.

"I just thought I should come by and say thank-you."

He looks back at her questioningly. "Thank me? For what?"

"For letting me barge in to your mission and come to the human world. And coming back to get me after I had run off."

"Hn. No need I was just following orders."

She looks up at him. Hes just looking ahead with nothing showing on his face. She looks down and frowns slightly. Ulquiorra sees this in the corner of his eye and silently hoped she would smile again.

"Well Toshi-chan after the troubles did you get what you went there for?"

She looked up again and but kept looking straight ahead.

"Yeah I did." She answered and put on a slight smile again. "I even got extra things for the money Grimmjow-sama hid in my wallet!" Her smile grew bigger. " I got a replacement doll for the broken one which is the most amazing doll i have ever seen! A cute ninja throwing ninja stars, an older armoured warrior which I then gave to Grimmjow-sama because the tough but squishy doll reminded me of him. A thank you gift for Harribel-chan for helping me clean the room." She paused for a moment. "And then this other thing. I wasn't totally sure if I should have gotten it or not." She looked down.

There was a silence between the two. They just looked to where they were walking. Then finally Ulquiorra said something.

"Well, What was the last thing you bought Toshi-chan?" He looked over to her.

She looked up at him and gave off a huge smile. I will show you next time you decide to run by my room. But i should get going I should keep an eye on Grimmjow-sama he has been picking fights a lot lately. Bye Ulquiorra-kun!" She waved as she ran off.

Ulquiorra stood there. Then he shook his head and began to walk again.

**So there it is. Aint that cute she gave grimmy a gift! Lol hmm i wonder if Ulquiorra will ever come and get his gift and what is his gift oh now chaos! Pfft anyways yeah enjoy your day.**

**I am also working on another story totally different (in my opinion) from this one but dont hold your breath im only working on it for now lol**

***triggerspec**


	5. Chapter 5

**You get the point lol **

**talking thoughts sounds there all the same still**

**---------begin-----**

"Nnoitra..?" Toshi says knocking on a door. No one answered. Toshi sighs.

"NNNNOOOOIIITTTRRAAAA!!" She now yells down the halls of the palace of a place they call home.

"COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!!"

"OI! WHERE ARE YYYYYOOOUUUUU"

"NNOIT-!" Toshi starts a coughing fit from choking on her scream.

*cough cough cough* "UGH IT *hack* HURTS! *hack*"

Toshi give up on her desperate yelling and decides to just search the place. She notices someone walking behind her. She ducks around a corner and waits..

...

...

Suddenly a form walks around the corner and then

...

*BAM *

Toshi jumps onto the unsuspecting beings back.

"MUWHAHA! I caught you!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE -"

The being throws Toshi 10 ft in front of them and she twists and lands on her feet and a hand place on the ground.

"HOLY SHIT! Its about bloody time you showed up grumpy!"

"You ignorant piece of -"

"HEY! That is no way to speak to your most favourite arrancar! I just thought I would show up and see how you have been on my adventures to the human world!"

"Hn. You worthy of going to the human world. What is this place turning to a preschool?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, i see someones touchy because a _giirrlll_ got more privledges then_hhhheeeee_ did."

"Oi watch your tongue missy or ill be obliged to cut it out!"

Toshi pulls her eye down and sticks out her tongue.

"All talk no action eh big boy?" She says winking at the enraged Espada.

The Espada shoots off in a fit to catch the annoying little arrancar. She leads him into a dome like area with towers a fake sky and sand. Lots of sand. The man suddenly appears in front of Toshi swinging his giant axe/scythe weapon. She ducks and dives in between his legs and kicks him in the back, He flies forward and sends off a mini cero in her direction. A direct hit. Sending her soaring into a tower. The debris and dust settle and the Espada see no sign of the little girl. He turns around and

...

* Smash *

A kick to the Espada's face sends him falling backwards into the sand. The Tiny arrancar stands there with two dagger sin her hands. The ninja like stance has always been mocked and made fun of through a lot of the hollow society but Toshi has never failed to show it off to the extreme. He gets up and laughs.

"You cease to amaze me Toshi-chan." He retreats his weapon on his back and walks over to the little arrancar.

"Ah its so nice to have someone with skills to fight with Nnoitra-sama." Toshi says smiling at the tall lean Espada.

They now walk to one of the random towers in the made up land. A green tower with the writing "STAY THE HELL OUT" written in graffiti on the side. Nnoitra pushes randomly on the side to the left of the graffiti and a door springs open. The two walk in and go up a narrow circular staircase. Reaching the top was a giant open room with plain light grey walls and wooden floors. The walls were covered in weapons. Swords, knives, daggers, masses, katanas, throwing objects, and random weird trinkets Szayel has made and Toshi has taken over.

"I must admit for a chick you put up something fierce, plus the fact you can get your hands on some sweet weapons." Nnoitra compliments on Toshi's hide-away room.

"Yes yes i know being so inferior i know how to get around."

They both just find a seat and laugh.

"So how does Grimmy take to you having all of these powerful buddies that he is so inferior to?"

Toshi looks at him questionably. "say what?"

"Well your fooling around with all this upper class Espada... There me, wrongly put as quinta, Harribel as hot as she is is wrongly put as tercera .. and I even noticed you around little Ulquiorra there who is curarta." Nnoitra simply states. "And what is Mr. Grimmy's place in all of this?"

Toshi sits and thinks for a moment. "Grimmjow-sama is sexta... Hn... Ha.. haha.. hahaha! I never noticed that before. HA! Priceless!" Toshi continues on laughing to herself.

"Looks like the pet is smarter then the owner!"

"Pff. I still have all the respect for Grimmjow-sama."Toshi states with a smile on her face.

They both just sit there for moments longer. They look over all the glorious-ness of there weaponry turn to each other then smile. In a blink they both are gone and some weapons missing on the walls. The sparring begins.

BACK IN LAS NOCHES

"What the hell? That brat cant sit still for more then 2 bloody minutes!" Grimmjow says to himself while searching for his little fraccion. Searching, searching searching, walking, more searching. He sighs.

'Where could she be! I hope she didn't run into trouble.' His mind starts to go through all the possibilities that could occur in this death hole. He starts to speed up his walking. He spots the reason of her last disappearance, he he walks up to him.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, have you seen Toshi-chan anywhere?"

Ulquiorra just looks up at him.  
"Hn. She should be the espada in the little relationship you two have going on."

Grimmjow clenches his fists. "Ill ask again Ulquiorra. Have you seen Toshi around?"

"No, I have not Grimmjow, I did hear her screaming around for Nnoitra though."

Grimmjow lets out a sigh of relief. Ulquiorra looks at him exceptionally.

"Your fine with her around that psycho path?"

"Tsh. Yeah, Ive seen him act better towards her then even Harribel. I think its the fraccion thing."

"Hn."

Ulquiorra walks away.

'Hm. An understanding eh. What is up with her and Nnoitra' A sudden spark ripples through him. He stops. Shakes his head and moves on. Grimmjow just stands there and thinks to himself.

'Tsh. That idiot doesn't know what hes talking about, she can clearly take care of herself. And if not i would personally kill anyone who touches her....' He sighs. 'Now i dont know what I'm talking about i was the one who was worried in the first place. Ah! Why the hell am i ripping my head apart over this.'

He starts to walk back to his room.

'**Hn. She should be the espada in the little relationship you two have going on.'**

"Son of a bitch!" He yells to himself

"What may be the reason for your outrage Grimmjow-san?"

"What? Huh? Oh Harribel-san. Nothing just that idiot Ulquiorra thinking hes all that as usual."

"Ah but is it not you who picks the fight Grimmjow-san? Like the reason I had to help poor Toshi-chan fix her room because of your temper?"

"Hn. Whatever." Grimmjow starts to walk away.

"Something is going to happen if you guys don't relies it before its out of hand." Harribel simply warns as she turns to leave. Grimmjow stops and turns but sees that Harribel has already disappeared.

'What the hell was she talking about? Who is 'you guys'.'

"Bloody hell this place has gone mad." He says aloud as he walks into his room.

BACK WITH TOSHI

Toshi stands there exhausted, slightly cut up and bruised. Nnoitra panting heavily and the few cuts Toshi actually managed on him.

"I have the toughest skin in Hueco Mundo and you managed a few good cuts Toshi-chan." Nnoitra says with some pride and a smirk on his face. "But thats expected since I am the one who has trained you in fighting."

Toshi lets out a light laugh and collapses. Nnoitra stands straight and goes to pick up her borrowed weapons and took them back to the 'fort' of theirs. He walks back and picks up Toshi and starts to walk towards the Healing room. In the hallways they run into Ulquiorra who always seems to be walking aimlessly around Las Noches. Ulquiorra seems to notice the beaten and bloody body in Nnoitra's arms.

"What have you done?" Ulquiorra asks trying to keep his tone.

"Tsh. Like its any of your concern Ulquiorra."

Nnoitra just walks on by passing him. Ulquiorra's eyebrow twitches.

"Well you just about killed an ally again Nnoitra, Aizen-sama would not be pleased."

"Like I give a rats ass on that. I know what I'm doing. Now if you don't mind I have places to go and don't need to be bothered by the likes of you Ulquiorra."

Nnoitra simply finishes walking away and turns the corner to the Healing room. Ulquiorra stands there with his fist clenched and slight anger on his emotionless face. He hears somebody walking towards him, he quickly puts himself back together and shoves his fist in his pocket. He starts to continue to walk around. Its Harribel. He nods to her and walks on by. She nods back and also continues to walk. He sighs when hes out of hearing range.

"Hey Akiko-san, get over here would ya!"

"Yes, Sorry Nnoitra-sama." She quickly bows "What would you like?"

"Heal the kid. She has been improving but I think we went over bored."

Akiko nods.

"Would you like me to heal your wounds Nnoitra-sama?"

"Nah. Ill be fine by tomorrow." He says as he walks out and waves behind him.

Akiko begins to heal the internal wounds.

**Nnoitra seems like a dick in the show with his all women inferior thing. But I think with a little help hes a prii cool character, i tried my best to keep him in character to! Hope you enjoyed!!**

***triggerspec**


	6. Chapter 6

**No bleachy just Toshi and Akiko**

"**talking 'thoughts *sounds**

**you get it :)**

**----------begin----------**

Toshi's mind wakes up before her eyes open. She can hears quiet voices.

"How is she?"

"Shes stable she should be walking up at any time"

-silence-

"Okay good. Thanks you Akiko-san."

*** **mumbles *

* mumbles *

Toshi finally get enough mind power to open her eyes. The walls are bright. She blinks a few times before looking over to see Akiko smiling.

"So your awake finally. You were out for the night and more then half the day."

"uhhh.. shhhh. Voices make my head echo"

Akiko giggles, nods her head and walks out of the room. Toshi sits up slowly her head throbbing and some muscles tightening on the movement.

"Uhh... I think i went over board" She says allowed thinking of her sparring with Nnoitra. A small smile spreads across her face. Someone walks in while shes off in her memories.

"I have never seen someone smiling after getting their ass kicked." The mysterious person leans on the door frame.

The sudden talking snapped Toshi out of her daydreaming and look over with a shocked expression.

"HEY GRIMMJOW-SAMA! You should have seen it I did so well!" She cheers with a huge smile on her face. "Cause you know if I look like this you should see the other guy." She smirks and winks at Grimmjow. He smirks.

"Yeah yeah, calm your ego there brat. So how ya feeling?"

She thinks for a second and looks herself over. She decides to jump out of the bed. Then of course stumbling over from laying down so long. Grimmjow quickly catches her. She blushes and crosses her arm in a huff. He just laughs and starts to walk to their room.

"Well I hope your feeling better by tonight eh brat."

"Hn. Whats it matter to you." She replies still in a huff.

"Tsh. Sucha kid. It has no concern to me but hell if you want to miss your own party be my guess." he says while looking the other direction to let her process it.

Toshi sits and lets the words scramble through her head for a moment.

"OH SHIT! MY PARTY! I completely forgot about it! FUCK!" Toshi starts in a mini rage.

"Damn your really getting a tongue on you aren't ya kid?"

Toshi glares at him and stick out her tongue. They finally reach the room and he sets her on the bed. She sits up and tries to stand again succeeding this time with only a wobble.

"You're going to help me with setting it up are you not Grimmy-sama?" Toshi asks in a childish cute tone.

Grimmjow looks over and raises an eyebrow.

"Come onnnn ppleeeeaaaassssseee! I fixed your wall!" She says as she hugs around his neck.

He lets out a sigh and pries her off.

"Fine Ill help with the lights at least."

"YAAYY THANK YOU GRIMMY-SAMA!!" She gives him a kiss on the cheek. He blushes slightly but walks out so she wont see it.

Toshi and Grimmjow walk to the huge empty room the found one day wondering Las Noches

3 WEEKS EARLIER

"_Why am I being dragged on you hopeless adventure Toshi-chan?" Grimmjow says in a irritated voice. Toshi just laughs and starts to swing her legs._

"_And why the hell do I have to carry you!? You have legs!"_

"_Yeah but yours are stronger and this is more fun dont-cha think Grimmy-sama!?"_

"_STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He yells while an anger mark forms on his head. Toshi just giggles._

_Moments pass while they wander along._

"_Ooooo. Go in that room!" Toshi commands point towards the left._

_Grimmjow sighs but goes into the room. He flicks on the light A ball room type room lights up.. a done ceiling with paintings on it.. Mirrors line the left and right side walls of the room. Extremely shiny wood flooring and crystal shandaleirs hang in each corner of the room. Toshi sits there in awe of the room._

"_Its so beautiful" she manages to breath out_

"_Hn."_

"_We should have a masquerade Gimmy-sama!" Toshi looks up at him in a very pleading look._

"_I refuse to dress up." He says stubbornly while crossing his arms._

"_Awww pplleeaassseee Grimmjow-sama. All you have to do is change the white outfit to black and wear a mask!"_

"_No."_

"_pleaas-"_

"_No."_

_Come ooon plea-"_

"_NO!"_

"_Hm," She starts to pout "Fine I just wont invite you!" She jumps off his back and starts to walk out_

_Grimmjow sighs, and treads off behind the moody arrancar. He find Toshi writing things down on paper on her bed singing a random song Grimmjow was unfamiliar with._

"_Wha-cha writing brat?"_

_She glares at the questioning man._

"_I'm listing things i want to do for my party and people i want to invite."_

* * *

"_Hn."_

_After about an hour Toshi suddenly jumps up and runs out the door. Startling Grimmjow._

_'What is that kid doing now?'_

_Grimmjow just shrugs it off and begins to read again. A while later she returns with a huge smile on her face. She walks up beside Grimmjow still smiling. He side glances at her._

"_What do you want brat?"_

_She scowls, and hands him a card. He takes it and looks at it. Its an invitation. He looks up Toshi._

"_I thought I wasn't invited because i refuse to dress up?"_

"_Yeah well.. I thought maybe you would change your mind by then" She give him another smile and walks back to her bed._

BACK TO PRESENT

Toshi and Grimmjow are carrying tables into the large room they had discovered weeks before.

"Kay while I grab the foods and drink and ice you climb up and but up the lights I got Gin-dono to get for me!

Grimmjow sighs and nods his head. He grabs the giant glass ball Toshi had somehow gotten her hands on and he stand at the very top of the ladder where it specifically says not to step. He catches his balance and starts to drill the wire that hold the giant ball to the ceiling. He grabs one of the spotlights and heads to a corner once again standing on the top of the ladder... He manages this another time and has the spotlights pointing towards the giant glass ball. Grimmjow stands there staring at the horribly tangled strings of lights. He sighs and tries to untangle it. He plus them in to see if they even work and they happen to actually work. He begins. 20 minutes later hes on the floor so tangled in the lights he can barley even wiggle around. Suddenly he feels a presence behind him at the doorway. There stands a pink mad scientist, smirking obviously holding back absolute laughter.

"You seem a little caught up Grimmjow-san, have you finally met your match?" the scientists says bursting into a light laugh.

"Shut the hell up pinky!!" Grimmjow snaps back obviously in a pissy mood.

Szayel walks over to attempt to help the poor soul.

"Don't worry I'm not helping you I know Toshi-chan will need these for the party so I'm trying to retrieve them from you." He states

"No piss off!! I can do this myself!!" Grimmjow barks, starting to wiggle around mercilessly. At this some of the loose ends of the lights tangle around Szayel's arms and one gets around his leg. He falls over the wiggling ball of lights and gets swallowed by them also.

"Look what you did you dumb shit!!" Grimmjow yells at the now tangled to him scientist.

"Oh piss off you klutz, if you just laid there instead of making such a big deal i wouldn't have got caught!"

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

* THUNK *

A sweat drop forms on Grimmjow's and Szayel's head.

"HAHAHAHA OH MY GOD! IM LITERALLY CRYING!! HAHAHAHA"

"WHAT ARE YOU HAHAHA TWO DOING?!"

"AH HAHAH!"

Anger marks now form on their heads.

"HOW ABOUT NSTEAD OF LAUGHING YOU GET THIS STUPID PINK PUFF AWAY FROM ME!!" Grimmjow snaps at the girl scrunched in a ball from laughing.

"haha, -wipes away tears- ha, okay. But you guys look so cozy. hahahha!"

"oh ahaha" Szayel sarcastically laughs. "Please Toshi-chan?"

"Aww just cause you look so cute I guess I can help!"

She sits up and slowly starts to untangle the guys from their mess. 10 minutes later they are all standing with the lights all nicely laid out form entanglement.

Grimmjow huffs. "I'm done with this stupid party!" He storms out.

Toshi sits back onto the ground and pouts. Szayel walks over and pats her on the back.

"Don't worry Toshi-chan I can help you with whats left."

She looks up at him with a sad smile still on her face. She jumps up and hugs him.

"Thank you Szayel-kun!"

He hugs her back.

"No problem at all Toshi-chan."

They separate and begin to place the food on the ends of the tables her and Grimmjow earlier brogan in. Food placed out, drinks on ice, stereo now set up for one of Szayel's fraccion to DJ. Toshi and Szayel stand and look at there job well done proudly.

"Well we better go and get ready Toshi-chan you should be here to let people in!" He says to her with a sweet smile on his face. Toshi looks up at him and give him a huge smile. Wraps her arms around his neck and give him a huge hug lets goes and kisses him on the cheek. He blushes.

"Thank you Szayel-kun, you're such a sweetheart!"

They turn and leave to their rooms.

**Ooo party! I dont have much to say today I'm awfully tired and starting to catch up on my story so yeah hope you enjoyed number sexta(6) haha silly Grimmjow. **

***triggerspec**

**Its late but I just wanna thank my sweetheart reviewers! **

***Veldare & setokaibagirl749 & Tytue ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Oooh a Party.. What shall happen. :D**

**You guys get the drill.**

**------begin--------**

A spaghetti strapped dress, black with red down the front of it, a see-through black bow that covers the chest and ties around her back. Tight top and fluffs out from her hip down ending just above her knees.

A black and red feather half a mask. (her hollow mask gets in the way sometimes) black gloves that go up to her elbows and red heels that have the straps that go up some of her leg. She left her hair down. A quick proud glance in the mirror and Toshi was off for her first and own masquerade. Szayel's fraccion is already there starting up the music, she didn't recognize the song though, it was some good beat sorta hip-hop music. A quick second scan around the room to make sure tables and chairs and lights and everything was perfect. Then people started to show up. Harribel and her fraccions Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun. Szayel and Ulquiorra showed up. Yammy behind him. Nnoitra actually showed up as well. Curucci Thunderwitch then came in. She was demoted from espada quite some time ago. Toshi had run into her a few times running around, she has a cold attitude but still nice in her own ways. Starrk even made an appearance with his fraccion Lilynette. Though Toshi was sure it was just for the free food. Gin showed up a lil bit later also but more just to sit and entertain himself with drama that could occur with a large amount of egotistic arrancars. By then all of it has started, a few people dancing here and there a couple just sitting/standing eating and socializing. Toshi sighs, puts on a smile then runs to go dance with Harribel.

"Where is Grimmjow-san? I figured he would be here first from everyone." Harribel asks Toshi as they danced around to a Bloodhound gang song. Toshi's smile fades.

"I think I hurt his ego while helping and he stormed off and say piss on this." Toshi explained rolling her eyes.

"Ah I see. I apologize Toshi-chan."

"Ha!" Toshi puts her smile back on. "Look at this place I couldn't be happier!"

Harribel smiles though you would have no idea for her dress overs up turtleneck like to her mid nose.

A slow song begins playing so Toshi and Harribel walk off to the table to get some punch(how shocking XD) Nnoitra walks over and surprisingly ask Harribel to entertain him and dance with him. Harribel bored goes with him.

Toshi stands there smiling watching the random people dancing with one another, begin so proud of her party.

"May I have this dance Toshi-chan?"

She looks over at the bowing mad scientist. She giggles and puts her mask up hiding the blush. He had a white tux with (of course) a pink undershirt. He had a plain white oval mask over his eyes. Surprisingly it made the intriguing gold eyes pop out. Toshi took his hand and they walked out to the dance floor. During this Nnoitra and Harribel walk off in separate directions.

'Ha! This will sure put some more entertainment to this party.' Nnoitra sadistically thinks to himself as he adds a bottle to the punch drinks.

"Classic!"

"Hn, Whats classic Nnoitra-san?" A foxy like figure says behind Nnoitra.

He jumps and turns around hiding the bottle.

"Tsh. None of your concern Gin-sama" He glares at the foxy shinigami.

"Hehe. Oh don't worry Nnoitra-san. I'm good with keeping secrets." He puts on a more devious smile.

"Heh. Yeah right. Plus I don't know what you're talking about Gin-sama." Nnoitra walks away.

'Yes, this will be very entertaining.' Gin thinks to himself with a grin not many smart people would be happy about on his face.

"Funny, Talented fighter and disastrously beautiful, your a well made weapon Toshi-chan" Szayel compliments Toshi. She giggles turns her head and blushes.

"Well aren't you just the Prince Charming at this masquerade Szayel-kun?"

"Haha. Why thank you." He says with a smirk

They both laugh.

"I'll admit we make a good party setting up team!" Toshi cheers

"Yes that we do." He just looks in Toshi eyes.

Toshi looks back stunned. Szayel inches closer. Their noses a centimetre from touching there lips almost just as close.

"Aww my little Toshi-chan and Pinky-san are having a moment!"

Toshi looks up in awe. Szayel puts his head down and scowls.

"May I take the rest of this dance Szayel-san?" The mysterious man questions.

Szayel glares and nods his head, then walks away. The mysterious man takes Szayel's place.

"Oh my god!."Toshi says mouth agap. "You should totally dress up more often!" She blushes.

"Hn, If I did that i would have to use so much energy keeping chicks off me" He says with a smirk.

Toshi rolls her eyes.

"You're such a baka Grimmjow-sama." Toshi says and puts her head on his chest.

"Hn." He looks down to see her and sighs.

Ulquiorra watches this and takes his 4th drink of punch. He glares at Grimmjow. The song ends and Toshi and Grimmjow go over to the punch bowl. They finish about 3 glasses during their conversation, when Nnoitra slithers up.

"Oi! Hey Toshi-chan" Nnoitra says standing behind her with his arm up against the wall all moody rebel like. A light pinkish covers his nose and cheek. Toshi turns around and see Nnoitra. Being so small and after the first two cups Toshi could feel more light headed and open. She stares at the rebel looking man in front of her.

A tight black suit with arms that open up a bit more from the wrist out. White shirt, red tie. His usual eye patch in place and a devious smirk on his face. Toshi blushes madly.

"I say we go to the dance floor. Sound like a plan?" He looks at her.

Toshi smirks and hold out her elbow. Nnoitra links there arms and leads her to the dance floor. Grimmjow is just left standing there blinking and confused. He registers that they are already out there dancing to some Panic At The Disco song. His eyebrow twitch and he lightly scowls.

"So, got a thing for little Toshi-chan do we Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow scowls again and turns around.

"What are you yapping about now Ulquiorra?" He snaps at him.

"Oh nothing nothing at all. I just noticed your mini burst when Nnoitra took your Toshi-chan away."

Anger marks form on Grimmjow's head.

"What makes you think I wont kill you now Ulquiorra?"

"Hn. As if but id most likely say a small 5'2 black hair blue eyed something or other." Ulquiorra smirks and looks up at Grimmjow, and to be shocked but seeing him just sigh and lean up against the wall.

"Hm, Not really no, I don't think i can deny that entirely but its nothing that would change me for."

Ulquiorra just stares at Grimmjow which so much confusion plastered on his face.

"Well I'm going to go dance with Harribel shes smokin' tonight." Grimmjow winks at Ulquiorra.

"Good luck with the other two though." He calls out.

Ulquiorra stands there, he shakes his head and goes for another drink. Toshi and Nnoitra stumble back to the table laughing hysterically.

"HAHA! That was priceless Chicky! When you tripped and hit Sun-sun cause her to push Apache over a chair..! HAHA There faces were just to funny!" Nnoitra slurs out.

"HAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! I FEEL SO BBBBAAADDDD! HAHAHA! Poor Apache-san FLEW over that chair.!" Toshi bellows out.

They both take another glass. Clear redness crossed over there faces proves that Nnoitra's prank has been successful. Nnoitra slings his arm over the girl.

"Well you cease to amaze my with your sense of hand eye coordination Topsy-chan." He says with a smirk.

Toshi elbowed him in the ribs, he didn't even flinch, but it hurt her elbow quite a bit. She pulls back and rubs her elbow glaring at the scrawny but extremely strong man. After a now 6th glass it hit Toshi and looking around the room everyone had the same feeling Harribel and Grimmjow dancing very badly also trying to sing along loudly to the song was playing. Starrk was actually holding his ribs from laughing so hard at the over exaggerating fraccion of his. The trio fraccions, Mila-Rose, Apache and Sun-Sun were all in a triangle arguing and falling into a hug when one of them said something they weren't sure made sense or not.

And then there was Szayel scurrying across the dance floor to reach Toshi-sama almost tripping as he gets close to her.

"Hheeeyyy! Toshi-chaaan! These drink are to DIE for!! HAHAHA! The whole party is just a BLAST Toshi-cchaann!" Szayel manages to say with 2 times more energy then he has even shown in his life time.

"Aww Szayel-sama your to adorable sometimes! Lets danccceee!!"Toshi grabs Szayel and drags him to the dance floor with a large smile on her face. Nnoitra sits there stunned for a moment, shakes his head and starts to laugh to himself. He looks up and he sees the awfully angry looking Ulquiorra standing at the other end of the table. He walks over to him.

"Oi Ulquiorra-san. You look awfully unhappy for being at a party?"

Ulquiorra just glares.

"Hn. I never thought id live to see the day Ulquiorra shows an emotion."

"What are you talking about Nnoitra?" Ulquiorra says with a slip of acid in his voice.

"Well I'm standing there and i sense some lovely murderous intent. And see you all jealous looking by yourself."

"Tsh. I have no reason to be jealous of any of this trash." He looks up in a snotty way.

"Fine I get it. Ill just tell you, You got a lot more catching up to do Ulquiorra-san... Szayel has there past and his cuteness girlie-ness to count on which is hooking prii fast if i say so myself... Then I don't lose anything without a fight, I'm already there you can see it cant you Ulquiorra-san." He looks at the small Espada and smirks.

"Tsh. Go waster your breath saying your bullshit theories to somebody who cares Nnoitra."

Nnoitra laughs and walks to go chat with the drunken trio.

'That trash is going to get what it deserves one day.' He takes a drink feeling as it was helping him keep his cool, of course not knowing its what ruined it in the first place. He slams it on the table cause the cup to break in half. Toshi was already looking at him When he was getting his drink. She stopped dancing.

"Whats wrong Toshi-chan?! I didn't step on you did i?! I'm so sorry Toshi-chan!"

She looks at the flustered Szayel. "Ha! No silly Szayel, I just have to go check up on something Ill be right back!" A huge smile danced on her face.

"Oh okay Seeya!" The drunken scientist waves.

Toshi runs to catch up to the small anger Espada who had just stormed out of the room.

"Ulquiorra-kun!" Toshi shouts. Ulquiorra just stops.

"Ulquiorra-kun" She pants. "Why are you leaving early?"

"I have work to do so I need sleep."

"Aww come one Ulquiorra-kun, some fun wont hurt even Gin-dono is there enjoying it." Toshi pleads with a sweet smile on her face.

He finally looks at her. He heart drops and face flashes with shocked and confusion with slight sadness. She had never noticed how elegant he looks even with his normal attire, how his pale skin still had a handsome glow to it. How breathtaking his bright green eyes shown. How the tear marks down his cheeks put such an adorable look on his face. And what made her more confused is the look in his eyes. She couldn't remember whether she had never noticed it or just never seen it till now. They just stared. Toshi move her hand to his upper arm and slowly goes on the balls of her feet and brings her face closer to his. Ulquiorra just stoop there frozen from shock. She closes her eyes and their lips touch 3 seconds later she pulls away and yanks her hand away looking very flustered and upset.

She stands trying to think of something to say and its obvious on her face. Ulquiorra closes his eyes.

Turns and walks away.

"Sorry Toshi-chan I need the sleep."

Toshi froze and pales, her head now rushing with so many things. She walks back to her bedroom. Lays on the bed and passes out.

**I tried my best with this one.. I do not believe I am getting the hang of this story bit yet but I'm still writing and trying. I have thought of a new twist later in my story so I'm hoping it shall be a little longer then I first planned :D Hope you enjoyed it!**

***triggerspec.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hang overs anyone?! Haha hope you enjoy the aftermath of the party. **

**------begin------**

*Crash *

"Son of a bitch!"

Grimmjow curses as he trips on his back front eh bathroom.

"mmmmgrhfff!"

Grimmjow looks over and raises an eyebrow.

"What the hell was that brat?"

"shermmmm p"

Grimmjow walks over and tears the blanket away. Toshi snaps up and punches him in the gut. She takes back her blanket and curls back up.

"I said shhh head hurts." She snuggles to her blanket.

Grimmjow lays on the floor holding his stomach gasping for the air that was forcefully hit out of him.

"Urrggghh! You bitch that hurt a lot!" He groans "What happened last night you were dancing and acting like an idiot with Szayel-sa-" Toshi cuts him off

"ME!? Acting like an baka? HAHA! Did you see yourself last night!! You and Harribel-chan were dancing on chairs!"

"Tsh" Grimmjow blushes.

"Yeah Yeah! Maybe you should yell at your beloved Nnoitra-kun. Hes the baka who spiked the drinks."

Toshi's eyes open and she spring outta bed and head for the door. Grimmjow looks at her and quietly laughs.

"I suggest dressing first Toshi-chan."

She freezes and looks down she was wearing a tank top that ends at her belly button and wearing a pair of black and pink plaid panties. She blushes and walks over to the dresser puts on a pair of tight white shorts that go to about her knees with the hem black and lines up her thigh. She then storms out again.

MOMENTS LATER

* SPLASH *

"WHAT THE FUCK?! THATS COLD!!"

"Yeah I thought you should know its the next day."

"What the hell are you talking about why are you in my room Toshi-chan?!"

"Well we spar usually today, but what Nnoitra-kun, too much of a hangover this afternoon?"

Nnoitra softens his face and puts on an afraid smirk.

"Heh, No what are you talking about silly girl"

Toshi sighs. "Oh get up you ass" and pulls his blankets.

Nnoitra laughs and walks over to his closet. Toshi looks over and sees hes in only boxers she blushes at his small but tone muscles in his arms and the nicely toned abs on him as he reached for his outfit.

Nnoitra looks over seeing her awe expression and blush.

"You know Toshi-chan, is there not a rule for sensei and students things?" he says with a smirk

Toshi snaps out of her daze and glares at the man.

"Pff, you would only wish Nnoitra-kun."

He laughs and finishes getting dressed. They walk to their little weapon fort. Grab some weapons and head out to fight.

ULQUIORRAS ROOM

'Why wont the images stop playing in my mind like I command? What is this horrible gut crushing feeling in my stomach?'

"What is wrong with me?!"

A knock is heard on the door.

"What?!"

"May I enter Ulquiorra-san?"

"What do you want Harribel-san?" He says trying to keep his tone.

"I heard you yelling and wonder if you were alright."

"Yes I'm perfectly fine. Is that all Harribel-san?"

"Are you sure Ulquiorra-san? If something is stuck it might interfere with a job and mess it up you know."

Ulquiorra just stares blankly at the wall.

"I have no reason to worry about such useless facts." He coldly states

Harribel quietly sighs. "I wouldn't run Ulquiorra this is not your line of expertise. You don't have time to plan and running will hurt us all Ulquiorra-san." With that Harribel walks out of the room.

"Not my expertise, why should it be? I don't need useless worries or plans anyway." Ulquiorra tries to reassure himself and goes to lay down again.

BACK WITH TOSHI AND NNOITRA

"This is for making me act like a baka!" She sliced Nnoitra from his left shoulder to his bellybutton.

Nnoitra hisses in pain and grabs his wound. Toshi stands there using whats left of her strength to at least just stand. She pants heavily, being out of breath. Nnoitra winces and pants from the pain.

"It looks like you win this one Toshi-chan."

Toshi smiles.

"But of course only because I have one massive hangover!"

Toshi glares at him rolls his eyes then passes out. Nnoitra laughs to himself walks over an picks up the limp girl.

'Your admirable I'll give you that Toshi' He smirks and head off to the Healing room again.

THE NEXT DAY

Toshi groggily wakes up feeling so bad she could just die and wouldn't even mind to much. She heard a ruffling sound looked over and seen Nnoitra on the hospital bed beside her. She springs up and then feels the consequence and falls back down.

"OWWW! Oh my god my head hurts sooooooo baaaddd!" She whines and she holds her head.

"Baka"

"Tsh Jerk,!" She realizes it was Nnoitra who said that. "oh my god! Why are you in here?! You didn't pick a fight did you?!"

Nnoitra looks over and raises an eyebrow.

"You really are a baka. Remember about 24 hours ago sparring. You were mad i spiked your drinks and you gave me a pretty nice slash." Nnoitra said while smirking.

"I'm still pissed about that!" She states crossing her arms.

"Why cause you had a great time with your favourite sensei." he says winking at Toshi.

"Hardy har har.. You're such a loser Nnoitra-sama."

He just laughs and sits up slowly.

"Well shrimp I'm prii sure I'm all nice and healed so I'll be seeing yeah! Don't hurt yourself for a lil while." He walks out.

"JERK!" Toshi yells out, hurting her head at the same time. She groans. She feels a reiatsu just outside the room, noticing who's it was her hearts starts skipping beats here and there. Suddenly its gone and Szayel walks in. Toshi lets out a pout but then cheers back up.

"HEY! Szayel-kun! How are you feeling today?" She asks in an overly cheerful way.

Szayel smiles. "A lot better then yesterday, I feel like such a baka." He says rubbing the back of his neck blushing. Toshi giggles. He looks over and smiles sweetly.

"Ha! Don't worry about it Szayel-kun! You were so cute the other night!" She smiles. "Plus it wasn't our fault. Bloody Nnoitra-sama was being a jerk." She scrunches her nose.

"Well I had a lot of fun so I thought id visit see how you're doing and thank you!"

"Ha! I did to! But did you forget you helped a lot with the whole thing, your fraccion even Dj'd. Which I'm shocked in his good taste of music!"

Szayel blushes. "They listen to the stuff that I do when I'm not experimenting." He lightly laughs in embarrassment.

"Well thats good they have a music trustworthy Espada to follow!"

They laugh. Its quiet for a moment then Szayel looks up.

"So what happened you never came back?"

Toshi just stares as the Memory rushes back.

_-She had never noticed how elegant he looks even with his normal attire, how his pale skin still had a handsome glow to it. How breathtaking his bright green eyes shown. How the tear marks down his cheeks put such an adorable look on his face. And what made her more confused is the look in his eyes. She couldn't remember whether she had never noticed it or just never seen it till now. They just stared. Toshi move her hand to his upper arm and slowly goes on the balls of her feet and brings her face closer to his. Ulquiorra just stoop there frozen from shock. She closes her eyes and their lips touch 3 seconds later she pulls away and yanks her hand away-_

Toshi blushes slightly and looks away from Szayel.

"Eh I went to the washroom then my head started to hurt so I just went to go to bed."

"Oh. Thats unfortunate Toshi-chan. You missed Grimmjow's and Harribel's dance competition!"

Toshi just laughed and shook her head.

"I'm afraid to ask who won." She gave Szayel a wincing look. He laughed.

"We were all shocked Grimmjow pulled some stuff we couldn't even say anything about and just blew Harribel-san away. It was amazing really. Who woulda thought Grimmjow knew how to really dance."

Toshi just smiles and then attempts to stand up. She begins to fall but Szayel catches her arm and puts it around his neck. Toshi blushes and thanks him. So with the help of the little pink scientist Toshi makes it back to her room.

"Thanks again Szayel-kun."

"It was nothing. Never hesitate to ask me for anything Toshi-chan." He gave her a sweet smile.

"Kay well i should get changed and that I'll see you later Szayel-kun!" She hugs him. He blushes but hugs her back. After a few seconds they break apart and she shuts the door. He sighs then makes his way back to his lab.

Ulquiorra finally decided he would try something so he headed out to find her. He gets to Toshi's room and he hears a loud scream and crash. He bolts through the door to find.....

**Well here we are end of chapter 8 already lol If im not mistaken this is my first cliffhanger-y thing lol lame i know lol well I now have to update my thanks :D**

**So I thank.... Veldare, setokaibagirl749, Tytue, & kitcat 1995!! C:**

**Thank you very much guys..**

**And for other readers come on a cpl more reviews here and there wont hurt ;)**

**I dont bite! **

***triggerspec**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine up and ready JUST for kitcat1995 XD hope you like what he finds :O haha :)**

**hope the rest of you enjoy this too! This is one of my favorite chapters!! i love Nnoitra XD I think i could and maybe write like a couple other stories and change the outcome in them XD just for my entertainment and others who enjoy Toshi! :P**

Ulquiorra storms in to find...

Toshi laying on the floor with her foot stuck in the tight white pants with black outlining them only half way up. Toshi looks over in pure shock and her whole face goes red. She laughs awkwardly.

Ulquiorra just stares as his face goes red. When his brains starts to work again he tried to run out the door but his body ignored his command and went to help her up. His blush reddened with this. He helps her up and she finishes putting on her pants.

"Uhh Thanks Ulquiorra-kun." She looks down.

"Um, No Problem. Sorry for barging in I heard a scream so I got worried." He mentally kicks himself for admitting that. She looks up and smiles sweetly. She opened her mouth to talk again but Ulquiorra cut her off.

"Well I guess I should be off to where I was heading. Have a good day Toshi-chan." He waves back as he walks out the door. She stares at the now empty doorway and smiles a black and white figure now blocks her empty sights. She shakes her heard and sees the smug look on his face and glares at him.

"Aww you weren't smiling because I was here?" He asked teasingly.

"You're so conceited Nnoitra-sama." Toshi says as she puts on her coat that goes down to her hips and shows her lower stomach.

"Its part of my charm."

Toshi laughs and shakes her head.

"So what brings you here Nnoitra-sama?"

"Oh just thought I would be a sweetheart and see how your doing."

Toshi rolls her eyes, and puts on a smirk.

"You're just my knight in aluminum foil aren-cha."

"Ha! You know it shrimp."

She glares at him. He does his smug little smirk. She smiles.

'Cheating bastard and his hot smirks, it should be illegal for guys to smirk' She complains to herself.

"Well, I thought I'd share the joy and ask if your gonna come with me to clean up the weapons?"

"Yeah sure."

They walk out of the room and go to the 'weapon fort' trying to trip each other on the way there.

HARRIBEL'S ROOM WITH GRIMMJOW

"I'm worried about her Grimmjow-san." Harribel mentions then takes a sip of her tea.

"Hn. Shes strong she can take care of herself."

"This is nothing about strength. Ive seen a few strong women cripple under the weight of these things."

"Its only a small crush on Emo-san" Grimmjow gives a curios look.

"Its not just him Grimmjow-san." She sighs. "Szayel and Nnoitra have been seemingly different around her also." She takes a deep breath. "I have a feeling she has sparks flying all over this place Grimmjow... I don't know if she could handle a decision like that."

Grimmjow looks down and sighs.

"Harribel-san what are we going to do?" Grimmjow looks up pleading.

Harribel frowns. "There is nothing Grimmjow-san we can't choose for her. Id say our best bet will to be there and listen if she get over whelmed."

He looks down. They both sigh.

"I don't get it the 3 most annoying guys in this place and she falls and gets them to fall for her. Tsh. She is not my fraccion."

Harribel laughs.

'You two partner perfectly'

BACK WITH TOSHI AND NNOITRA

"HAHA! Remember that time you tried to use the mace on me and you got it stuck in the wall! And when you pulled it out you hit yourself in the back of the head?!" Toshi explains while laughing hysterically on the floor.

"ha ha ha.... Remember that time you looked to tease me for being slow and you ran into a tree and knocked yourself out?" Nnoitra comments back.

Toshi stops laughing and glares. They had finished cleaning by now they were now just sitting on the cushion son the floor by the one empty wall. They were talking about all the mess ups they did while sparring with each other. They both sigh and smile.

"We have learned a lot since then.." Toshi says

"Tsh I already knew everything I just didn't want to make you feel like a complete loser." Nnoitra says looking down at her with a smirk. She gasps.

"What you mean you actually have a considerate heart for peoples feelings Nnoitra-sama?" She teased.

He rolled his eyes and then tackled her holding her down by he top of her arms. He puts on his smug smirk.

"And why would a warrior like me need anything that has to do with being considerate?"

Toshi smirks. Twists her leg around his and rolled him over so she was pinning him down.

"Because somewhere in that shell of yours is a little yellow liking flower loving Nnoitra that scream bring peace not war!"

He glares at her and then smirks. She blushes, but keeps her poker face. He rolls her over again.

"Now which one would you prefer Toshi-chan? An invincible warrior or some peace loving hippie?" He asks his mouth right by her ear. She bites her lip and then flips him back over again. She smiles.

"But this peace loving Nnoitra sounds so cute and sweet!" They roll again.

"But I'm sure that peace loving bastard wouldn't have the balls for this!" He bent down and locked their lips. Toshi tensed.

'Why am I not struggling, why am I enjoying this so much?'

After blanking out her mind she relaxed. Nnoitra broke it up and had a smirk on his face, and with that Toshi blushed. Nnoitra got up and put down a hand to help Toshi she took his hand and jumped up. He nods towards the door and they leave. They walk back to her room in silence, not awkward but just peaceful silence. When they reach the door Nnoitra leans on the wall. "I got work to do so seeya!" he pushes himself off to leave. Toshi smiles then nods. As he starts to walk away Toshi turns and calls out.

"Hm, The warrior is much more entertaining!"

Nnoitra hears this smirks to himself and waves back. Toshi goes into her room. She sighs and goes to plop face down on her bed.

'What was that..? Why are all these things suddenly happening now?! Ulquiorra hasn't been wandering the halls lately either, I wonder if hes embarrassed to even see me. And Nnoitra since when was he like that, Even Szayel is making such a charming impression.. URGH! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH MY HEAD!!' She sits up and punches the pillow.

"Whats wrong brat?"

Toshi jumps and turns around seeing Grimmjow standing there. She sighs.

"Oh.. Nothing just lost a bet with Nnoitra-sama."

He looks at her suspiciously and shrugs and walk over to lay on his bed. She picks up her i-pod (yes arrancars have i-pods now lol)

"I'm going to go explore."

Grimmjow just sat there knowing by the time he answered shed be gone and surprise surprise she was.

Walking around aimlessly now she puts her i-pod on shuffle and Lithium by Evanescence came on.

"Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone. Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show. Never wanted it to be so cold. Just didn't drink enough to say you love me. I can't hold on to me. Wonder what's wrong with me?"

Toshi sings while her eyes are closed. But what she didn't notice was her audience. Ulquiorra just stood there around a corner listening to her voice. It cause such swirling pain in his stomach but he couldn't stop listening to it. The song ended, he sighed and walked away. Toshi opened her eyes and in the corner she swore she seen someone walk around the corner. She runs up and looks around the corner its empty. She shrugs, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach now.

**So here we ar the end of the chapter hope you enjoyed it as much as i did! And i pretty much did all my rambling at top so yeah! If you care for different endings with different espadas.. though im not even sure if im going to keep the ending the same for this story ;) surprise surprise! Lol so yeah have a good day people!**

***triggerspec**

**p.s to EW (fake name obv) im glad you hate yourself for reading this.. cause i hate you to :) **

**i can take criticism so peole who liek to dis random crappy stories bring it ill laugh at you!! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another day another chapter and what a weekend for me lol :) well yeah i shall be trying to write more with my missing brain cells so enjoy this one for me! :D**

"I'll keep dreaming. Not another word sweetheart. Nothing is perfect, but it has to be someday. So I'll keep dreaming. We have to be someday. When I'm the reflection in her sun bright eye. Knees go weak, and lips quiver. The split second before they meet." Toshi sings walking towards Szayel's lab.

'He may be some of the cause to my horrible self battle but he always find a way to cheer me up'

She reaches the lab and just trots in not caring if he realizes or not. She pauses her i-pod and goes to stand beside Szayel to see what hes so intently reading. She attempts to read it but doesn't not understand a words that is written. Szayel looks over at her.

"Hey Toshi-chan! What are you up to?"

"Eh, Not feeling myself so I came to ask for poisons and was wondering if you had fraccion I could spar with to try em out?" Toshi says while putting her i-pod in a drawer in Szayel's desk.

"Hmmm..." He thinks. "Yeah I guess I could spare some to help cheer you up!"

"What kind of poisons would you like Toshi-chan?" He pulls out a random box.

"One instant death. two paralysis, one blinding, aaannndddd one that eats reiatsu."

"Kay, pass my your kunei."

She hands them over. Szayel injects the poisons into them and grabs coloured stickers.

"So yellow is paralysis, black is instant death, white is blinding, and purple is slow death."

Toshi nods, takes back her kunei and walks to the door. Szayel opens it and also lets in 7 fraccion from a separate door.

She bolts it and stand in the middle of the lake just listening. A fraccion makes it to her and tries to kick her in the back she turns around while pulling out one of her zanpakutos and blocks his kick and cuts his leg. He starts to punch at her with flashing punches. She starts to block them when suddenly she flies sideways splashing into the water. She shakes her head trying to clear it out to focus. The two fraccion come speeding towards her. She jumps up and grabs her second zanpakuto dagger she ducks and manages to stab one right in the side and drag her dagger through half of him. He still manages to move but is very limited. So she jumps and kicks him sideways into the mountain terrain. He stops moving. She pulls out her slow death kunei putting her zanpakutos away. And begins the fight with the fraccion. She manages a cut on his arm and he lands a uppercut to the face she catches her ground and runs at him using sonido she flashes behind him and stabs him in the back. The poison seeps in him. The fraccion scream in pain, then begins to start attacking again. Toshi lands a few more cuts here and there noticing the fraccions speed and intelligence slowing down. Soon enough she was just stepping out of the way and then the fraccion just drops and sinks into the lake.

'She seems very agitated and unfocused. Even the fraccion notice and are not coming at her all at once.'

Szayel looks down sadly. "What is on your mind Toshi-chan?"

Toshi then begins to run to the forest terrain. She jumps into the trees and trades her kunei for the paralysis one. She sits concentrating, listening for anything. Suddenly she hears a step behind her and jumps down and circles around the tree. The fraccion is standing in tree looking around for where she had ran off to. She picks picks up a stone and throws it at him hitting him in the head. The fraccion loses his footing and falls on his face. Toshi laughs at this and begins the fight with a smile. Punches, kicks, blocking and dodging. It went on for several minute until Toshi finally ducked under his arm and put the kunei in his side. His eyes widened and he froze in mid punch. She then moves on to search for the two other fraccion she sensed hiding in the forest. Suddenly with rustling the fraccion came at her from both sides, she sees this but only managed to dodge one, while the other landed a nice hit to her face. She hits the ground and lays there for a while. She turns over and just stares up at the fake sky. The two fraccion walk up to her carefully and give her questioning looks. Toshi just closes her eyee.

"I'm not fighting anymore."

The two fraccion look at each other and then back at Toshi.

She sighs. "I won't attack you anymore today. I'm done for the day."

They shrug and go to lay beside the forfeited girl. The one gives her a sympathetic look.

"I just have a lot on my mind I should be back to normal tomorrow. Maybe if I just don't acknowledged it it might go away. Think that could work?" She asks the fraccion.

The one just looked confused and shrugged. Toshi sighs.

"I'm going back to the lab thank you for the fight." She waves at the fraccion. They wave back happily.

When she reaches the lab shes met with a very questioning look from Szayel.

"Whats that look for?" She asks

"You aren't yourself whats up Toshi-chan?" He puts his arm around her shoulder and lead her to his room part of the lab and sits her on the stool.

"Eh, nothing I can't figure out." She says as she looks around at the tubes and books.

"Have you read all of these Szayel-kun?" She points to the extremely large bookcase.

"Yes a matter of fact of read most of them a few dozen times. They are books about theorems and instructions for building my fraccion and other things I try and accomplish in my life time. There are a lot of books in there about weapons also."

"You have to much time on your hands Szayel-kun." She says teasingly.

"Tsh." He says as he crosses his arms.

"Hey do you have any books on daggers?"

He thinks for a moment, grabs a ladder and goes up about 15 shelves. Takes out three fair size encyclopedia looking books and climbs back down.

"Here you are Toshi-chan!" He passes her the books.

She takes them and looks them over. One book is for the history or the dagger and some small facts here and there. Another one is about fighting with daggers and what they are used for. The last one was just about all the different kinds of daggers and weapons that resemble them.

Toshi puts on a huge smile, jumps up and hugs Szayel.

"Thank you Szayel-kun! You're the greatest!"

He hugs her back.

"No problem Toshi-chan I'm here anytime."

Toshi sighs then breaks off the hug.

"Well I'm gonna head back and start reading I'll seeya around Szayel-kun!" Say yells as she runs out.

He just stands there and smiles at her as she runs out.

"What-cha got there brat?"

"Books I borrowed from Szayel-kun!" She cheers in a sing-song voice.

"Books abooouuttt?"

"Daggers."

"Yes cause thats what you need more fighting ideas and skills right?"

"Jealous?" She side glances at him.

"Hn, you wish."

"Jealous."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"YOUR LYING!"

"YOUR LYING TO YOURSELF!"

"ILL BLAST A CERO THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"

"OO BRING IT ON OLD MAN!"

"old man- TSH! YOUR GOING DOWN!"

"If you can catch me without your old bones breaking." She teases as she runs out of the room.

"Tsh, brat!" Grimmjow chases her.

She notices that Grimmjow is catching up to her so she jumps in the first door she sees. She closes the door and pants heavily with her back on the door, with her eyes closed she tries to see if she can notice Grimmjow run by and he does. She sighs and opens her eyes. She gasps.

**Another cliffhanger ! Muwhaha! :) hope it was decent so yeah I don't have much to say so ciao !**

***triggerspec**


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter up and ready. And the end of another cliffhanger! :D

" " **inner voice like things.**

**-------begin------**

Toshi gasps, and just stands there.

"Ha ha... hahaha..." She laughs awkwardly. "How are you today Ulquiorra-kun?" She asks the very confused looking Espada holding a book.

"What are you doing Toshi-chan?" He says very coldly.

"Well, I decided to call Grimmjow-sama an old man.. So now I'm running away he almost caught up but I ducked in here." She looks around. "Which I take is your room?"

Ulquiorra just shakes his head and opened his mouth to speak when Toshi jumped on him knocking him to the floor and covered his mouth.

"Wammm dmmm uuu inmmk uuure doimmm?" He tried to mumble through her hand.

"SHHHH! Hes right by the door!" Toshi hushed him.

He gives her a icy glare. She could feel his intent to burn a hole through her hand but ignored it. She felt Grimmjow leave from the hallway again. Toshi sighed and sat up. Ulquiorra pushed up onto his elbows.

"You will explain to me right now why you are here!" He said with acid coming from his voice.

Toshi flinched at this and just looked down.

"I was just messing around and jumped into the wrong door." She said in a voice almost inaudible. "I'll take my leave now. I am terribly sorry for disturbing you Ulquiorra-san." She walked out looking very sad. Toshi closed the door behind her. Ulquiorra just laid there leaning on his elbows, staring at the door. He got up and brushed himself off.

"Why was I so cruel? I wasn't that mad with her was I?" He questions himself. He sits downs shakes his head and rests it in his hands.

'Maybe its just better off this way.' He tried to justify with himself.

'No, I know its better this way, I was created to serve Aizen-sama, that should be enough.'

The tiniest chirp in his head was disagreeing with him so much a headache began to form.

BACK WITH TOSHI

She was just walking down the hallway looking like she lost a friend. She did in her mind. Ulquiorra always seemed to be on her mind in the littlest ways.

"Toshi-chan?!" She heard a voice but just ignored it.

"Hey Toshi-chan!!" She continued ignoring it.

Then the cause of the voice was in front of her their hands on her shoulders.

"Whats wrong?"

A single tear slid down Toshi's cheek. And she just fell into the body in front of her and just stayed there. They put their arms around her and their head on her head. They picked her up bridal style and she tried to hide in their chest.

"Don't worry Toshi-chan I'm here for you." The person said in a cooing voice.

Another tear fell from Toshi's eyes. They reached her room and the person laid her on her bed. They pulled something out of their pocket and put it on the desk, and began to walk out.

"Don't leave please..." She pleaded and moved closer to the wall.

The figure put the blanket over her and laid on their back beside her. The wrapped their arm around her head and she cuddled to their chest. She passed out.

WITH GRIMMJOW

Grimmjow had searched the place about 5 times it felt like.

"Where the hell could of that brat gone to."

After another 5 minutes of walking he decided he would give up and just wait in their room. He turns around and heads back there. He felt a strange reiatsu in his room and he bolted in there.

"WHA-" He was cut off with a pillow begin thrown at him.

The figure put their finger to there mouth in a shushing way then pointed toward Toshi. Grimmjow settled down and sat in the chair by the bed.

"Hey, what happened to her Szayel?"

"I don't know I was coming by here to return her i-pod and I seen her walking like a zombie I asked what was wrong and she started to cry." He looked at her with a very sad expression. "She didn't want me to leave so I sat here with her and she just passed right out."

Grimmjow sighs and shakes his head.

"Do you know whats with her? She wasn't fighting like herself the other day either..." Szayel looked at Grimmjow questionably.

Grimmjow thought for a moment and just shook his head. He got up and headed for the door stopping before leaving.

"I'm going out keep an eye on her will ya?" He wouldn't look at the pink haired scientist.

"Hai."

Grimmjow leaves.

An hour passes and Toshi begins to stir and notices someone with her she jumps up and sees the scientist sitting up sleeping beside her.

'He looks so cute when hes sleeping.'

She brushes a hair out of his face and curls up beside him again.

A couple minutes pass and Toshi realizes she won't fall asleep again so she tried to grab her i-pod that Szayel probably brought back for her, without stirring him awake. She reached over and almost had when suddenly he jumps awake and yells

"Wha?! Whats wrong?!"

Toshi begin to laugh hysterically and falls back on the bed. The scientist sits there and glares at her. She looks up at him still laughing, he begins to smile. She calms herself enough to talk.

"I'm sorry Szayel-kun I tried not to wake you. I was just trying to grab my i-pod." She pointed to it.

"And thank you for bringing it back for me. I didn't even realize I had left it."

"Don't worry I was just looking for an ingredient and I found it in a drawer so I thought I'd bring it back. Thats when I saw you in the hall..." His voice faded and he looked down. Toshi did as well.

"Can I ask what happened Toshi-chan?" He said in a sympathetical voice.

Toshi just stares down, remembering the cold and acid voice. She squeezes her eyes shut for a second and opens them again forcing herself to forgot his face. She looks up at Szayel with a smile.

"It was just something childish! Don't worry about it Szayel-kun!" She jumped outta the bed. "Wanna play cards?!"

Szayel just looked at her sympathetically but nods.

"Great!"

Toshi clears off a little table they had in the corner of there room and grabs another stool from Grimmjow's side of the room and grabs a deck of cards. She begins to shuffle them. So how about a fun game of crazy eight countdown hmm?" She gives him a challenging look.

He returns that look.

"Your on!" He cracks his knuckles.

"If I win you have to give me a piggy back ride everywhere!"

The scientist glares at her.

"And if I win... You owe me a kiss."

Toshi thinks for a moments, looks back with the challenging look.

"Bring it mister mad scientist!"

They glare at each other and she starts to deal the cards.

SOMEWHERE IN THE HALLWAYS

Ulquiorra is walking around trying to rid his mind from this mournings mishap.

'Why did I snap so easily? I can handle Yammy on missions and not even get frustrated.'

'That little girl just clouds my mind. This is for the better...'

He continues to walk while forcing his mind to stop thinking. He hears shouting and walks towards it.

"Oooo look at this last card! Then I'm done to only 3 rounds left!"

"Tsh, just because I have 6 left means nothing Toshi-chan!"

A sharp pain goes through Ulquiorra's stomach with the sound of that name.

"Your just mad because you have to give me piggy back rides everywhere! Szayel-kun!!"

"Hn, Whatever."

Ulquiorra being sick of this pain in his stomach walks away.

'She will be fine. She has many other people there for her.'

He sighs and looks down and begins to walk more.

'She has so many others but then who will you have Ulquiorra?'

A voice rang in his head. He scowled and just shook his head and kept walking.

BACK TOTHE CARD GAME

"Laaasssttt cccaarrddd!" Toshi sang then giving Szayel a smug look.

He looks at the 5 cards in his hand. He had 2 rounds to go. He plotted and planned. Then he put down a 3.

"Change it to clubs." He looked up at Toshi and raised his eyebrow. She put on a sulking face. He smiled triumphantly.

"Poor Szayel-kun.. You just dug your own grave!" She sadly says as she puts down a 7 of clubs.

Szayel just stares at the card in shock. He scowls and glares at the little arrancar that was jumping around doing a weird happy dance. Toshi thinks to herself.

"Hmmm.. Where should we go first?" The tapped her finger on her chin.

She put on a very evil grin. Szayel cringed at this. Toshi runs and jumps on Szayel's back.

"Around Las Noches once! MUSH MUSH!" Toshi yells as she points ahead of her.

Szayel rolls his eyes and begins to walk. Toshi laughs. He smiles.

**Poor poor Szayel being forced to be a horse lol. Tsh Silly Ulquiorra being all himself lol. I'll admit I enjoy writing this story quite a bit. I get stuck on some parts but I bring them back up.. well in my opinion anyways lol. Hope you enjoy!**

***triggerspec**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tsh. A mad scientist is no match for girls with to much spare time. :P Hope you enjoy it. So yeah I thought id be a sweetheart and post another chapter before my doctor appointment.. just in case i find out im dying or something lol!**

"WOOOOOOOO!" Toshi cheers in excitement.

"Lets go find Grimmjow-sama!" She says and poked Szayel.

Szayel sighs. "I've been around this place 3 times Toshi-chan, how about a break?"

She thinks for a moment or two. "Fine, back to my room Szayel-kun! Mush!" She points in a random direction.

He shakes his head.

HARRIBELS ROOM WITH GRIMMJOW

"I don't know what or maybe even who did it but she hit her standing point. But.. it seems it helped her decide on things a little." Grimmjow says with slight sadness in his voice. Harribel stares at Grimmjow.

"What do you think will happen with this Grimmjow-san?" Harribel simply asked.

"Nnoitra always cheers her up and has trained her all she knows pretty much. But Szayel is emotionally there and cheers her up in odd ways. Ulquiorra is just there... I'm scared for her. She doesn't need this hard choice or to even make this choice." Grimmjow admits. Losing his own self because of the small fraccion. Harribel shakes her head.

TOSHI'S ROOM

Toshi and Szayel are sitting on the bed looking through the books Szayel had lent her about daggers. They were discussing which ones looked cool and what would be more convenient in certain situations. This went on for a couple hours. Toshi yawns.

"I wonder where Grimmjow-sama is?" She asks aloud.

"With Harribel-san most likely." Szayel responds with no interest.

"Hmm.. Probably, well I think I'm done for the day so I shall bid you good day sir."Toshi says as she stands and curtsies.

Szayel laughs and stands up. He bows and puts out his hand.

"I shall bid my fair maiden a good day then." Toshi giggles and hands him her hand he kisses it and then turns to leave.

"Your such a loser Szayel-kun!" Toshi teases as she walks him to her door.

"Tsh." He twirls around and locks his lips with Toshi's. She stands there shocked. She relaxes and starts to kiss back. Szayel breaks it up and smirks.

"Goodnight Toshi-chan!" He turns and leaves.

"Bye." Its all Toshi could manage to say from her flushed face.

She puts her hand to her lips walks to the bed and lays down. She smiles lightly, she rolls to her side and falls asleep still smiling.

Moments later Grimmjow sneaks in, he looks at the girl smiling in her sleep. He couldn't help but be grateful she was back. He goes to his side of the room and goes to sleep.

DAYS LATER

Its been a few days not much has happened. Toshi has been spending most of her time in Szayel's lab and a couple days with Nnoitra sparring. She was cleaning up her room Szayel was busy with a experiment he had to do for Aizen-dono and Nnoitra was off somewhere in Hueco Mundo. She walked into a self and a bunch of things piled off.

"Son of a -" She scowled under her breath.

Papers, book, and random trinkets she had there. She finds something unexpected. A glowing green eyed doll, and beside it a dark blue case. She opened the case and there laid a silver chain with two dog tags on it. The one tag was a shiny green and on the other one it has **存在** (meaning existence).

'He never did show up to get this. I haven't seen him around either maybe I should just visit to make sure hes fine.' She finishes picking up the fallen things and carefully places the green eyed doll back up. She stuffs the case in her pocket and heads out into the hallways. She puts on her i-pod figuring he will be difficult to track down. She sings and skips down the hallways. About an hour and a half passes or roaming around the mansion. She finally finds who she was looking for. She stopped and just watched him, the way he just walked around with absolutely no care in the world always having his head up and that expressionless face. How his eyes still just stood out with bright green and even the pale and the tear marks how incredibly good he managed to look.

Ulquiorra has a strange feeling like somebody was watching him. He looked around to see Toshi-chan just gazing at him. She looked so lost to him. He turned all the way around and just stood there looking at her looking at him. She doesn't seem to want to move so he decides to walk in front of her.

"What are you staring at Toshi-chan?" He simply asks.

Toshi quickly blinks out of her gaze and blushes.

"Oh.. Uhh... Yeah, shit." She stammers out forgetting why she was just standing there.

Ulquiorra's mouth slightly twitches.

"Are you alright Toshi-chan?" He wasn't used to her being lack of words. "Maybe you should go see Akiko-san." He offered.

"Oh, uhh, no I'm perfectly fine." She says and puts on a smile.

"Hn."

"I just wanted to drop this off... You never stopped by to get it so...." She looks down to hide the emotion spreading to her face, as she passes the blue case. Once he takes it she turns and walks away.

Ulquiorra just stares at the retreating figure until she was out of sight, then looks down to the case in his hand. He opens it seeing the chain and dog tags. He closes the case and continues to walk.

WITH TOSHI

'Nothing, no reaction at all, I don't even mean enough to have anger emotion thrown at me.' Toshi sighs, walking with a sad face on.

"Why the frown Toshi-chan?"

Toshi hears a voice say behind her an turns around.

"Oh, hi Harribel-chan. Eh, just thinking nothing big." She puts on a fake smile.

Harribel jsut sighs, knowing the fake smile across the young girls face.

"Well Ok then Toshi-chan... I'll be around." She says while putting a hand on the young girls shoulder.

They leave there separate ways. Toshi returns to her room, she picks up a random book and plops on her bed. Still listening to her music she reads. She felt a strong reiatsu and realizes there is an Espada meeting. She has usually been allowed to join the meetings but she decided she would skip out on this one.

'He's never around, I know nothing about him, hes incredibly good looking and that is all I truly know. Why can't he just fade from my mind?' Toshi squeezes her eyes shut and puts down the book. She sighs. After quite some time battling with herself she feels a large burst in reiatsus, it took her a moment but then she realized whos they were. She jumps up in shock and runs as fast as she could to where the reiatsu was coming from. She makes it as the battle begins to end.

"I'm sick of this shit, Mr. Kiss Ass... See how you handle this test of loyalty."

Toshi's eyes widen at the small cube of the talking mans hand. She tries to run.

"SSSSTTTTOOPPPP PLEASE GRIMMJOW-SAMA!! STOP!" Tears are pooling down her eyes. In a black warp the defeated figure disappears. Grimmjow standing there with his head down. Toshi tackles him down and starts to punch him.

"WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT GRIMMJOW-SAMA?! PLEASE TELL ME WHY?!?!" She punches and cries harder. She finally collapses and cries on the mans chest. Whispering in between sobs. "Why?"

"I can't explain it Toshi-chan."

Toshi looks up fiercely and jumps off and runs. She slams through her room and tears open a drawer in her desk. In the back she finds a small wooden box. She opens it and just stares at whats inside for a moment. She notices Grimmjow is almost back, she swallows hard and puts the cube in her hollow hole in her stomach. The black hole engulfs her and the wooden box drops. Grimmjow walks in to see a box dropping. He stands there wide eyed.

"No...." He says in a hushed voice.

**Voila. Wonder how Toshi will get out of this one. Silly Grimmjow.. should control his temper more. But anyways Oooo Szayel was getting somewhere in all of this. But did Grimmjow just set in stone the thing he feared? Dun dun dunnnnn :D read enjoy have a good day**

***triggerspec.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another day another chapter. School is starting up again. So I don't know whether it will effect the times for the story or not. It shouldn't so yeah.. here you go.. enjoy!**

" " **inner voice kinda thing**

**-----begin--------**

Toshi wakes up in a field. Slowly she gets up and examines where she is.

'This had better worked or I'm going to skin Szayel-kun if I ever can get out.'

She begins around to search for the lost person who couldn't give a damn about her. She hears growling behind her she turns to see a giant beast like hollow about to pounce on her. She quickly pulled out her zanpakuto and deflected its sharp claws. Toshi jumps up and kicks the hollow in the head. It startles backwards but then lunges to step on the girl. She jumps outta the way and cuts its leg. The hollow screams in pain and flairs around. Smacking her in the head. She flies and hits a rock jolting out of the ground. She coughs and holds her ribs. She tightens her grip on her dagger and runs towards the hollow. A cero blasts towards her and she narrowly dodges.

"Fuck. I didn't know they actually would have things put in here.." Toshi sighs.

"This is stupid.. I'm getting my ass kicked by a fake hollow.. Nnoitra would disown me if he saw this.." Another Claw comes fiercely towards Toshi, she rolls out of the way and stabs it. Another howl from the beast and its back paw comes and slashes Toshi in the side. She screams and falls to the ground, bleeding. She grabs her wounds and tries to get up. She runs as much as her damaged body can take her. She ends in between some logs. The hollow lets out a howl and walks over where Toshi is hiding. She sighs and just lays there. Her eyelids grow heavy so she just passes out there.

SOMEWHERE ELSE BACK TO EARLIER IN TIME

Ulquiorra is walking around looking for decent shelter until he can find a way to get out. "I will crush that trash Grimmjow when I get out of here." He says aloud. Ulquiorra has been walking around for about 30 minutes by now. He decides to sit down and just clear his head a bit. He pulls a chain out of his shirt, and stares at it.

'What is with that girl. I act like a complete jerk, avoid her and still, she shows up with a gift.'

'Can you keep doing it now?' A second voice rang in his head.

A hollows howl could be heard, he jumps up and runs towards the sound. A womans scream is then heard and he runs faster.

'Who the hell could be here?!' When he gets to a point he sees blood on the ground and quite a bit of it.

'Was I to late?'

He notices the trail sorta trails and can feel a slight reiatsu. He runs towards it, following the trail of blood. It ends in a heavy forest area. He walks around searching for something out of place. He hears rustling, and notices some blood just before a small cavern in the logs. He looks under to see a bleeding passed out arrancar. He shakes his head and picks her up bridal style. He runs over to the mountains and just goes in the first cave he sees. Ulquiorra tears a part of his sleeve off and also on the other sleeve. He tears the one sleeve in half and puts holes in the other he ties ends to each hole on each side and makes a patch to cover Toshi's wound on her side. He takes off his jacket and folds it up putting it underneath her head. Ulquiorra sighs, and goes to sit down on the opposite side of the cave.

BACK IN LAS NOCHES

Grimmjow is in his room pacing back and forth in a fit.

"Where the fuck could she have gotten one of those! They were only given to Espadas! SHE SHOULDNT HAVE HAD ONE OF THOSE!.."

He punches the wall and leaves a huge dent.

'Aizen-sama had Szayel make just enough for the Espada. so-' He cut his own thoughts off.

"Szayel" Grimmjow says in a deadly voice as he runs out of the room. After being hit by multiple traps he makes it to the little scientists lab.

"SZAYEL YOU SON OF A BITCH! IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?!" He grabs the scientist by the collar. And pushes him to a wall. Szayel coughs trying to catch his breath and trying to release his throat from Grimmjow's grip.

"Wha... are.. you.. alking...*cough* about?" He manages to get out.

"What do you mean! Why would you give Toshi a fucking Caja Negación!" Grimmjow yells slamming Szayel against the wall again.

* cough*

"I.. waned.. her to have all the protection she needed! I wasn't going to depend on your sorry ass!"

* bam! *

Grimmjow punches Szayel in the face, his nose bleeds and eye squints.

"She went chasing after that piece of shit Ulquiorra! I shipped him off to show his worthlessness and she went chasing after him using the fucking cube YOUR BAKA-NESS GAVE HER!!"

Szayel just stared wide eyed.

'She went to chase Ulquiorra... The guy that hurt her... She went to chase him.'

Szayel felt a pain in his chest and a twisting in his stomach, worse then the throbbing of his newly beaten face. Szayel just went limp and looked towards the floor. Grimmjow finally drops the man.

"Why... Why .. Why would she...." Szayel says aloud pacing now.

A COUPLE DAY AGO

_Toshi and Szayel were sitting in the arena throwing pebbles into the lake. _

"_For a battle area, its very peaceful Szayel-kun." Toshi says throwing a pebble at his head._

_He turns and glares at the girl, which instantly melts into a smile with the cute smile on her face as she looked at the fake sky. _

"_Hn. Hey Toshi-chan.. Can I ask you something?"_

"_Eh? What is it?" She throws another pebble in the lake._

"_About the other day.." _

_Her face drops and she thinks for a moment. "Yeah, I guess."_

"_What made you that upset?"_

_They sit in silence for a moment while Toshi pretends to study a stone, but actually remembering the night of the party and the time she ran into his room. Szayel looks at the girl sympathetically. _

"_Ulquiorra."_

"_Huh?" Szayel asks very confused._

"_I don't know what I did, but he was so cold, like i dirtied the air around him, I was trash in his eyes. I'll probably only ever was and will be trash in his eyes." Toshi looks down her hair covering her sadness. _

_Szayel looks down then moves closer to Toshi, he picks her up and puts her on his lap her head against his chest. He hugs her._

"_Toshi-chan, never compare yourself to trash. You are an amazing arrancar. Me, Grimmjow, hell even Nnoitra can see the greatness in you. You're one of a kind and we all love you." He grabs her face and makes her looks at him. They lock lips. Toshi puts her arms around his neck and he moves his arms around her waist. Szayel nips Toshi lip and she lets out a light moan he uses this to enter her mouth and enjoy it all. Toshi pushes to get closer and Szayel falls back. They stop. They look in each others eyes._

"_Thank you Szayel-kun. You're and amazing arrancar."_

_Szayel smiles. "You are too Toshi-chan." He kisses her again._

"_Lets go, I have something I want to show you." Szayel says._

"_Okay!" Toshi smiles largely and jumps up, helping Szayel after._

BACK WITH SZAYEL AND GRIMMJOW

"I.. I just cant... I cant believe that.... You're lying to me!" It was Szayel's turn to grab Grimmjow's collar.

"YOU HAVE TO BE LYING!?!" Szayel shouts then his face completely drops. "Please tell me it's a lie."

He drops Grimmjow. Grimmjow just looks at the scientist that has totally lost his sanity. Ironic. A mad scientist losing his sanity. Grimmjow sighs.

"I'm sorry Szayel."

"I was there to pick up the pieces but but that doesn't matter does it...." Szayel picks up and throws a whole desk.

Grimmjow backs away slowly actually being nervous to be around the scientist.

"There's no way to bring them out is there?" Grimmjow questions.

Szayel stands at another desk just glaring tat it gripping the side.

"No. They have to break out themselves. It is meant to punish fraccion... So I have trust in Toshi-chan's ability to get out herself. It will be very difficult for her. It should only take Ulquiorra a couple hours or so." Szayel lets go of the desk and sighs. Relaxing himself. "There are some powerful hollow planted in those things. If Toshi-chan gets surprised attacked I don't know...I hate to say this. But I hope Ulquiorra helps her." They both just look down.

"I'm sorry Szayel."

"Hn. I didn't know apologizes were in your vocabulary Grimmjow." Szayel says with a smirk.

"Tsh. Asshole."

**I was hurt writing this chapter lol. Sure. Szayel got a tiny something something but still lol :P Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I wonder what shall happen between the two arrancar muwhahaha lol**

***triggerspec**


	14. Chapter 14

**The continuation of Toshi/Ulquiorra's adventure! Lol i think this chapter is kinda jumpy lol but yeah oh well**

**-----------begin----------**

Toshi stirred around from her sleep, she noticed the sharp pain in her side and her hands sprung there. She felt a different material then what she was expecting. She got up slowing and examined the path like bandage on her side. And she noticed the pillow under her head.

'What how am I here? I was hiding under logs? I wonder what happened to that hollow... '

She heard a small noise and looked up. She gasped at the site. Ulquiorra sitting up against eh wall. Shirtless might I add. Head leaning back in a slumber. He looked absolutely gorgeous, His pale skin, no six pack or anything but very toned abs. She could slightly see the muscles in his arms. The tear drop marks just adding to his mystic look. The black around his eyes make him so mysterious. He was just amazing. A sparkle caught her eye. She then noticed the chain around his neck, and the tags hanging by his chest. She stared in amazement. Finally she forced herself to tear her eyes away. She slowly tried to stand up using the wall for help. The pain shot through her but it was nothing she hasn't been through before. She remembered the day she slipped while sparring with Nnoitra and he swung and cut open her side. It took her so long to recover from that. He actually seemed quite worried that day.

'I wonder if everyone is okay.. I hope they're not worrying about me.'

Flashbacks of her day with Szayel popped up.

'Hes going to be so crushed. I'm a horrible person.'

Toshi began to walk to the entrance of the cave. And stood there looking over the valley.

"Why does it have to be like this?" She asked no one in particular.

"How is your wound?"

Toshi jumped at the sudden sound and grabbed at her wound from the sudden movement, she turned around to see Ulquiorra just standing there leaning against the wall. Toshi just stared unable to form a straight sentence in her mind.

"I asked you a question."

"Uhh, It's fine. I've been through worse."

"Hn." He turns and walks back to grab the crumpled shirt on the ground she once used as a pillow.

"Thank you Ulquiorra-san. You know for saving me and treating my wound. He just nodded. After trying to de-crinkle as much as he could he put it on and began to walk out of the cave. Toshi just stood there. After a moment Ulquiorra stopped and looked back at the girl.

"Well are you coming or what?"

"Oh.. Uhh. Yeah!" She ran after him, slowing to a walk when she reached his side. They just walked in silence for a while.

LAS NOCHES WITH HARRIBEL AND SZAYEL

"What are you going to do when shes back?" Harribel asked.

"There is nothing I can do. Well I could create a serum to make me forget my feelings towards her. I'm sure I made something like that before. Maybe I could just kill him and help her get over it." Szayel answered with multiple plans.

"Szayel-san..."

He sighs. "I don't know. I'm screwed. It's the want what you can't have thing."

"I'm sorry Szayel-san. There is no way I can tell you how to fix it or yourself. Maybe you can just be who you are and just slowly move on."

"Sitting for immortal years around the one I love who will be with someone else for immortal years.... Great." Szayel puts his head in his hands. "Maybe I can get Aizen-sama to make me a bigger better lab out of Las Noches so I won't run into her."

"You won't forget her by not seeing her Szayel-san. Your a smart enough man to know that."

"I have no choice."

BACK WITH TOSHI AND ULQUIORRA

"So, Uhh, how do we get out?" Toshi asks after to long of silence.

"Well with my reiatsu alone It would be a couple days. But with our combine it should break open in about a day. So a couple hours from now."

"Oh. Cool. So we just walk around and wait than I guess."

They walk in more silence. Toshi steals some glances to the cold man walking beside her. Finally she gets frustrated from the silence.

"I'm apologize for making you be stuck in a dimension with trash." She said quietly and looking the other way to the ground.

"What are you talking about?"

"The fact-"

Toshi suddenly goes flying and hit her head on a rock suddenly knocking her out. Ulquiorra jumps to the side to see a hollow howl.

'How could neither of us sense that!'

The battle begins between Ulquiorra and the hollow.

THE 'FORT' WITH NNOITRA

He walks around examining each and every weapon him and his sparring buddy have collected. He stops at a set of curvy daggers that are hanging and crossed on the wall. He picks them ups and twirls them around on his hand.

'I can understand why she is so infatuated with these. They're quite entertaining. Plus the thought of Toshi-chan running around with a sword is quite funny.'

"She is not going to take this news very well." Nnoitra sighs. He grabs the daggers sheaths and but them on his pants under the back of his jacket.

BACK WITH ULQUIORRA

A deep cut occupied his arm and a claw slash on his back. There was nothing left of his jacket. Even a good rip or two in his pants. Nobody would ever think to see Ulquiorra in this shape. He finally finished off the hollow with cero to the face. He walks over to Toshi, who still was knocked out. He picks her up and begins walking. She sub-consciously cuddles to his chest. Ulquiorra lets out a smile. After a short while of walking the landscape begins to warp.

"About time."

The landscape flutters out of sight and Ulquiorra finds himself standing in the spot Grimmjow had sent him off in the first place. He begins his walk to the healing room. He notices he has been there an awful lot lately. He finally reaches it and Akiko notices there condition and gasps.

"What happened Ulquiorra-sama?!"

"Don't worry about it Akiko-san, just heal this foolish girl."

Akiko nods and shows him to the room Toshi usually ends up in after sparring with Nnoitra.

"What about your wounds Ulquiorra-sama?"

"Her first." He nods towards Toshi.

"As you wish."

Ulquiorra begins to walk back to his room to clean up himself and get a more reasonable outfit.

He passes Grimmjow and Szayel on his way. They seemed to be heading to the healing room. Szayel just looked down and seemed very sad, while Grimmjow just glared at Ulquiorra. He walked on past the two and went to his room.

SZAYEL AND GRIMMJOW

'Looks like they managed to get back. I hope Toshi-chan isn't worse off then Ulquiorra.' Szayel worries as he walks.

'Tsh. That bastard got what eh deserved.' Grimmjow thought bitterly.

They reach the healing room automatically just walking to room 438, the room Toshi is always assigned. Szayel gasps when he sees the girl.

"Please tell me she is alright Akiko-chan?!" Szayel spits out in a panic.

"Yes, don't worry Szayel-sama. She had just hit her head, that is all. She should be awake in an hour or so."

Szayel and Grimmjow sigh.

"I have to go talk to Harribel-san. I'll be back later."

"Okay, I'm going to stay here." Szayel just stares at the sleeping girl.

Grimmjow leaves the scientist to his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Toshi-chan. I guess I wasn't there enough."

ULQUIORRA'S ROOM

Ulquiorra walks into his bathroom to clean up th dried blood on himself. He looks and the mirror and is shocked to see the chain and dog tags still around his neck. He picks up the dog tags in his thumb and index finger and examines them.

'How is it that my jacket can't make it through the shredding but this tiny chain can.'

'If only you could figure it out yourself.' 

Ulquiorra shakes his head and begins to wash up and bandaging his own wounds. Afterwards he puts on a new outfit and heads back to check on Toshi. Thoughts of the past while flashes through his head putting a sad feeling in his chest.

"**I'm apologize for making you be stuck in a dimension with trash." **Her words from earlier ring through his head.

'Why would she think nonsense. Should could probably beat a couple of the Espada's here.'

He just about walks into the room when he sees a little pink espada sitting there with his head in his hands. Ulquiorra noticed Toshi awaken so he stands on the outside of the doorway.

"Szayel-kun..." Toshi says weakly due to her pounding head.

"You're awake!" He sprung his head up.

He had a smile on his lips but Toshi saw pain in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Szayel-kun..." She looks down being ashamed with herself.

Szayel looks down as well.

"Don't worry about it Toshi-chan.... I will still be here for you."

Toshi begins to cry. "I don't deserve any of this. Ive hurt Ulquiorra-san, Ive gotten Grimmjow-sama in lots of trouble, I'm a failure to Nnoitra-sama's training. And most of all I have hurt you. The person who deserves it the least." She cries harder now. "I should have just been left in that bloody dimension!"

Szayel glares at the crying arrancar.

"What the hell is your problem Toshi-chan. You don't get sad because something didn't go as planned! You re-arrange your plans to make it better! Where is this weakness coming from?!" He yells at the now stunned girl.

Ulquiorra stand listening to this also just as stunned, and for some odd reason hurt at her saying she was such a burden to him. Toshi just laid there and stared at the flustered scientist. She smiles. Szayel grows slightly angrier.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Now your smiling ! You really got hit on the head didn't you !"

Toshi got up and hugged the man.

"You've always been so cute when your frustrated." She whispered in his ear.

Szayel relaxed and hugged the girl back. They stayed like that for several minutes. Ulquiorra peeked around the corner. Anger and a few other emotions he wasn't all to aware of fluttered through him. He turned and walked away. Toshi felt a fluctuation in a reiatsu. She knew who's it was. Her an Szayel broke apart.

"You should get some rest Toshi-chan, so I'll take my leave. Get better soon." He said as he walked toward the door. He smiled at her, and she returned it. He left. Her smile faded instantly.

'What caused Ulquiorra-kun to spike his reiatsu like that? And why didn't Szayel notice?'

Her eyes started to became heavy, so she gave in and went back to sleep.

**TAA DAA . Everyones in this chapter lol. Hope you guys enjoyed this one :D .. and thank kittycat1995 for her reviews! And skittlezzidilzz also :) ! **

***triggerspec**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just another day in the life of Toshi lol. School is a drag, but short stories section in english is up so maybe ill write some chapters during that :). Well hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**-----------begin-----------**

Ulquiorra walked out of the meeting in a worse mood then he went in. Almost half the Espadas were unhappy leaving the meeting room.

'Why is Aizen-sama, so worried about the people in the human world. They're nothing but trash.'

Ulquiorra sighed and found himself heading towards the healing room. "I might as well see how shes doing then." He said to himself. He peeked in the room and found her staring at the ceiling.

"You seem entertained Toshi-chan."

Toshi looked over and was shocked to who she actually seen.

"Oh. Uhh, Ulquiorra-san. What are you doing here?"

"To check up on your condition."

"Oh." She stared at him for a moment then looked back to the ceiling.

"Thank you.." Toshi said almost inaudible.

"Pardon?"

"Thank you for not leaving me there."

"I was just following orders." They said in sync.

Ulquiorra raised his eyebrows at this and was about to speak when he was interrupted.

"You're kinda predictable Ulquiorra-san." She turned and smiled at him.

"Hn." Was all he could say.

"Well I should be on my way Grimmjow is on his way here."

She looked back at the ceiling and he smile turned to a frown.

"Okay."

Ulquiorra's chest stung at this.

"See you again Toshi-chan."

Shocked she turned to ask what, but he was gone and Grimmjow walked in looking quite down.

"Whats the matter Grimmjow-sama, don't tell me you missed me that much." she said teasingly and winked.

Grimmjow half smiled.

"How ya doing brat?"

"Ooo, I'm just peachy!" She said sarcastically. "Akiko-chan won't let me out until later tonight."

"Be grateful, if we all just let you do what you want you'd be crippled." He winked.

Toshi crossed her arms and pouted.

"Tsh. Would not!"

"What ever you say brat." He ruffled her hair.

She punched him in the shoulder. She jumped out of bed avoiding a soon to be headlock around her neck, and she ran out of the hospital room.

"WAIT! YOUR NOT HEALED YET!" Akiko shouted but it was a waste of effort. She sighed when she noticed Grimmjow chasing her.

"YOUR GETTING SLOW IN YOUR OLD AGE GIMMY-SAMA!" She yelled back continuing their fight from quite a while back.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" He yelled back. They ran around for quite a while until Toshi ducked in her room and laid down. Grimmjow can barging in panting.

"You're to fast kid."

"Yeah well IIIIII train." She says with a smirk.

"Oh Ha ha." he says with sarcasm.

HALLWAYS WITH ULQUIORRA

Aimlessly walking. (shocking).

"HEY! Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra sighs. "What do you want Yammy?"

"Oh nothing just felt like keeping you company."

"I don't need company."

"Tsh. Everybody needs company."

Ulquiorra twitched then sighs.

"So I wonder what that fraccion did to get a boot."

"Its none of your concern if you don't know Yammy." Irritation slipped out in his voice.

Yammy raised an eyebrow to this catching the change of tone.

"Who woulda thought Ulquiorra had a soft spot."

Ulquiorra glared at the giant arrancar.

"You should watch your tongue."

"Uhh. I'm sorry. Well I gotta get going anyway bye!" Yammy walked off.

Ulquiorra rubbed one side of his temple, and began to walk again.

'This is not right.'

TOSHI AND GRIMMJOW

"Ahhh, Its nice to be able to move again." Toshi said with a smile and stretching on her bed.

"Hn."

"OH SHIT! That reminds me I should go see Nnoitra. I haven't seen him in a while!"

"Seeya."

Toshi ran off to Nnoitra's room, and knocked on the door. No answer.

"Oi! Nnoitra you in there?"

...

Still nothing. Toshi thinks for a moments then runs off. She opens the fort door and runs up. She finds Nnoitra laying on the floor twirling a dagger. Laying with his head facing the door he didn't seem to notice Toshi's presence. She leans against the doorway.

"Sup sexy? Miss me?" She smirks.

Nnoitra sits up and turns with a shocked expression on his face, also dropping the dagger.

* clank *

"Shit." He picks up the dagger and stands up, and walks towards Toshi. "When did you get back?" He puts his hand on the wall and towers over her.

"A couple days ago, but I finally escaped the hospital dungeon today." She walks past him into the room then turns around. "Since when do you have fascination with daggers?" She says as she picks one off the wall and does some flippy toss trick thing.

"Tsh. I don't."

"Mmmhmmm." She says in a non believing tone.

"So what was the meeting about? I was still nonfunctional but I heard the call."

"Eh.. Nothing just some more psycho babble bullshit from his royal-ness."

"Hn. Ain't it always." She said with a laugh.

"So how was your little adventure you rebel you!" He said teasingly and patted the spot beside him.

She sat down and leaned against his shoulder.

"It was different. Things worth fighting there. After fighting with Szayel's fraccion enough who woulda thought he could make almost Espada level hollows." She lightly laughed.

"Ha, wow, maybe one day I'll go check that place out."

"Eh, go for it. Just don't get carried away. You get cut by mean and they managed to get me pretty bad. Plus by yourself you would be there twice as long as I was."

"Tsh, You underestimate me my fine friend."

"Ha! No I just know your place." She said teasingly.

Nnoitra moved and she fell to the ground.

"Tsh. Jerk."

"Yeah, It's part of my charm." He said standing up flashing a sexy smirk.

Toshi just rolled her eyes and stood up. Nnoitra nods to the door and Toshi walks out with him behind her. They decide to walk around the fake outside of the inside of Las Noches.

"A fake outside for a building. What a moron. For being an evil genius, I think hes a little off his rocker."

Toshi just laughs.

"Little? He let you join didn't he. He's pure mad!" Toshi joked winking at the tall man.

"Ha ha ha! Has anyone told you off today?"

"Hmmm..." Toshi thinks. "Yeah twice already actually!"

"Well third times the charm runt!"

Toshi jumps on his back and holds a dagger to his throat.

"Who ya calling a runt?"

Nnoitra laughs. "You. Runt!"

She jumps off. "Tsh. Baka!"

"Don't worry I love you too!"

They both laugh.

**Yeah pretty boring eh. Ulquiorra seems to be losing it lol.. wonder what Aizen-sama has doen now :O muwhaha**


	16. Chapter 16

**I found out.. I suck at plots and climaxes and so fourth so this little add on came up in my story.. I hope you guys enjoy it and dont mind the few extra chapters and problems it brings along :) so yeah **

**---------begin-------------**

"WHAT?! Why the hell am I being sent there?!" Toshi snapped when Grimmjow told her the news.

"Well apparently Aizen-sama is worried about people with high spirit pressure and want you and Nnoitra to go keep an eye on things." Grimmjow tried to explain.

"No! Fuck this! I just got back and now I'm to leave everybody again?!" She snapped some more. "Aizen-ssaaammmaaaa.." She said in a very acidy tone. "Can go do shit himself! He can get off his lazy 'ROYAL' ass and do something!"

"TOSHI-CHAN!" Grimmjow snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, what the fuck ever." She went and packed the rest of her things very angrily. She closed the duffel bag and stormed outta the room. She went to Szayel's lab. He was quietly just sitting starting at the papers on his desk with his head in his hands. Toshi knocked. Szayel looked around and seen it was Toshi and put on a very confused face.

"Since when do you knock?"

"Since I'm to pissed to wanna scare you." She said walking over to him with her head down.

"Hmm. This is a day for the books." He tried joking around. He knew exactly why she was pissed. Her reiatsu has been out of whack since Grimmjow said he was going to tell her the news. Toshi just half smiled. She sat on his lap. Even though Szayel will never think less then love for her, they decided he will be like an older brother to her, and a best friend. They were used to this stuff anyway.

Toshi sighs. "I don't want to leave Szayel-kun." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I know Toshi-chan."

"Why can't you come instead of Nnoitra? I love him and all but you're family it's easier."

"Because Aizen-sama needs me here. I'm the mad scientist remember."

She laughed at that.

"I'll visit you though when I get some spare time in! I promise you Toshi-chan."

She looked up and kissed him on cheek then wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him.

"Thank you Szayel-kun! I'm going to miss you!"

"I know."

"Kay well I should get going I have to say bye to some more people." She jumped off his lap. She hugged him again then went towards the door. "BYE!" She waved before leaving through the door.

"Bye Toshi-chan..." Szayel said to himself and sighed.

Toshi had said bye to Harribel and her fraccion and some other Espadas and fraccion she had passed on her way. She now just stood in front of a big wooden door, hesitating whether to go in or not.

'Does he even care that I'm leaving. Would he be mad if I should up to say good-bye.'

She started to walk away when the door opened.

"Uhhm." Ulquiorra cleared his throat. "Why are you outside my room Toshi-chan."

She turned around in shock. "Uhh.. Umm, I... Just. Ummmm. Dont worry about it." She turned back around and began to walk away.

"Toshi-chan.." His voice sounded softer than usual. She turned around, and just looked at Ulquiorra.

"Why were you outside of my room?"

She stared into his eyes, they seemed to be trying to say their very own thing than what he was saying.

"Well as you know me and Nnoitra are being shipped off to human world. And. I just ... Umm... Wanted to stop by to bid you farewell."

She stared at the ground, and heard footsteps. She looked up to see Ulquiorra right in front of her. Her breath got caught in her throat.

"Farewell than. 'Till another day Toshi-chan." He bowed.

Toshi stood there quite stunned. He seemed to have smiled not a very noticeable smile but a movement of the lips kinda thing. Then he turned to go back into his room.

"Ulquiorra?" Toshi said.

He turned around again and Toshi ran into him giving him a huge hug. He just stood there in shock. She let go and ran off. He just stared at the girl running.

'Why does she have to run? Why does she have to leave?'

A stinging pain was shooting through his chest. He went back to his room.

Toshi walked into her room with an emotionless face on. Grimmjow just stared at her and raised an eyebrow. She noticed and looked up. She jumped on him and just laid there hugging him.

"Uhh, What the hell are you doing?!" He asked.

"I'm going to miss you so much Grimmjow-sama! I don't want to leave. I LOVE IT HERE!" She cried almost in tears.

Grimmjow put his arms around the girl.

"Don't worry Toshi-chan, You'll be allowed back eventually. I'm sure Aizen-sama will let you come back and visit. And I'll be visiting a lot also! Plus you love that jackass of a guy to don't you? He will be there to keep you entertained."

Toshi sits up and looks at the man.

"You sure your old bones can take the visits?" She cocked her head to the side.

Grimmjow throws her off on the floor as he rolls his eyes.

"Go away brat."

"I love you too Grimmy-sama!"

A sweat drop forms on his head, and he give the girl a hug.

"Seeya brat!"

And with that Toshi grabbed her things and went to meet Nnoitra at the transport room.

"Tsh. You're such a girl." Nnoitra said when he seen Toshi enter.

"Oh hardy har har."

"Aww. Are you not happy to spend quality time with meee!" He said while pinching her cheeks.

"I swear I'll kill you Nnoitra!"

"I love you too." He winks.

She rolls her eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"We are supposed to have fake bodies and souls at the house." Nnoitra explained as they walk down the street. "We're supposed to be fitting in and to do that we have to be seen."

"So we can't just run around pulling pranks?" Toshi questioned.

"Oh no we will. We are just not supposed to." He winks.

"Ahh I knew there was a reason I loved you!"

They both laugh and now enter to their new home. It was pretty simple. You walk into the living room and past that is the dinning room and kitchen. In the kitchen you turn 180 degrees left and the stairs are there. Upstairs is 3 bedrooms and a bathroom. The house is pretty much a square. They bolt it upstairs.

"I CALL THE ONE ACROSS THE BATHROOM!" Toshi yells running into the room.

"FINE! I HAVE THE ROOM BESIDE THE BATHROOM!" Nnoitra yells back. Going in and throwing his crap on the bed.

They go back downstairs finally noticing their look-a-likes in the kitchen with strange looks on there faces.

"Oi! It's our turn!" Nnoitra says.

Toshi and Nnoitra enter their new bodies and a small green ball pops out.

"I suppose we have to keep these safe?" Toshi asks.

"If you ever want to go back to Hueco Mundo. Yeah."

"Kay got it. Well I'm going to go unpack!" Toshi says and runs upstairs.

The house was already furnished by Aizen. She walks in and finally examines the room. Two windows one on the left side of the room and one opposite of the door. The bed was along the left wall and far wall. Covered with a dark blue blanket. A desk on the far right with a mini bookshelf on the back. The closet was on the same side of the door. The door was right against the left side of the room. A side table also sat beside the bed.

'Hmm. Plain but nice.' She put her pants on the shelves in the closet and hung up her shirts and sweaters. She also hung up her school uniform, cause apparently she is to go to school while she's here. She sighed at the thought of going to school. She placed her green eyed ninja friend on her side table. She had given the ninja star doll to Szayel a few days ago. She decided she would put the green ball of a soul in her ninja so she knows its always there. Toshi then left to put her bathroom necessities in the bathroom. She came back to see her ninja walking around her room.

"What the-"

"Oh hello. How are you today Toshi-sama?"

"Uhh. You're a doll."

"Mmhmm. It seems you stuffed my soul in this doll."

"Oh. Umm. Okay. Whats your name then?"

"That would be Kiyoko." The doll bows.

"Well, nice to meet you Kiyoko-san. I hope we get along. Well considering the fact you'll be taking care of my body once in a while."

"Eh! I'm sure we will get along just fine Toshi-sama."

"Kay well, do what you want I suppose. I'll be downstairs."Toshi says and walks out the door. She gets down the stairs pauses and shakes her head. She sits beside Nnoitra who is flipping through the channels on the T.V.

"Well don't hurt my doll. Apparently my guard soul is in it." Toshi just blankly says.

Nnoitra just looks at Toshi, looks back to the television and shakes his head.

"My thoughts exactly." Toshi answering his unknown thoughts. "Well I'm going for a walk I'll see ya later Nnoitra-sama."

He just waves as she walks out the door.

'Entertainment. Right. Good one Grimmjow-sama.'

She walks around learning the street names and what is where. She come across a park and see a soul child sitting on a swing. She goes and walks to it.

"May I sit here?" She asks pointing to the swing beside the young boy.

The boy just looks up. "You can see me?"

Toshi sits down. "Ha. Yeah I can. I'm Kinda similar to you in this whole long story kind of way." She starts to swing lightly.

"Oh. So why are you here.. Uhh.. Whats your name?"

"Its Toshi. And I'm just strolling around the neighbour hood I just moved here."

The little boy looks down. "Oh."

"Whats your name sweetheart?" Toshi asks trying to cheer the little boy up.

"It's Yasuo."

"Aww. Thats a cute name." She smiles sweetly at the young boy.

He blushes slightly. "Uhh. Thanks."

Suddenly a howl is heard.

**Muwhaha more howling just for kitkat1995 ! :D Huge new thanks to DontTryMe and MyMusesSpeakToMe.. for there loverly reviews :D you two and kit make this story worth while. And of course SkittlezzIdilzz, Tytue, setkaibagril749 and Veldare for their earlyer comments :)**

**but yeah the twist is set the length has grown aaannndddd im not even sure lol**

**enjoy! And have a great day!**

***triggerspec**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another chapter and another ending of a cliffhanger :P my day has sucked so i have nothing to write so here you go**

**----------------------------begin----------------**

A howl was heard.

"Oh no! It's back!" Yasuo yelled and started to run.

Toshi just sat there and stared. She then seen the hollow appear from the forest behind the park. She sighed. She began to walk towards the hollow.

"Wait lady that thing will eat you! Run away!" The boy yelled.

Toshi waved her hand. Yasuo just stopped.

"You know who I am do you not?" She asked the hollow. It simple nods it's head.

"Okay can you do me a favour? You seem so young."

The hollow simply nods again. The boy stands in fascination as Toshi talks to the monster.

"Can you find a different town to hunt in for a while. Aizen-dono has a plan for this town and me and another Espada need to examine this area. Can you do that for me please?"

The hollow speaks. "Yes of course Espada-sama. Anything for you!"

Toshi pats the hollow on the head. "Thank you. Warn other hollows of the change of plans if you may."

The hollow bows then disappears. Toshi then walks back to the boy who is now trembling behind a bush. She kneels down to the height of the young boy.

"You should be fine for a while Yasuo-chan."

"Wha- wha- wha- What are you?!" He tried to scurry backwards.

"I won't lie to you. I am the bad guy. But I promise I will not hurt you."

The boy just stares in horror.

"I'll give you some advice. If you see some people in black kimonos running around with swords talk to them. They will send you to a better place." Toshi ruffles the kids hair. "Don't worry kid you'll be fine. Well I'm off. Nice meeting you." With that Toshi began her journey home.

"Who was that? How did she communicate with that hollow?" The mysterious person hiding behind a wall asked its self.

Toshi went in the house Nnoitra was actuality in the kitchen to her surprise.

"Please don't tell me your burning down the house?" Toshi asked when she walked in.

"Ha! Fuck you! I can cook just damn well fine thank you."

"Hn. So then what are you making?"

"Stew."

"Oh. Well I'll admit It smells bloody well delicious!"

"Yeah. I know." Nnoitra says bluntly. "So, how was the walk?"

"Eh it was interesting. I met a kid his name is Yasuo. Hes a sweetheart. I saved him from a hollow." Toshi grabs two bowls and sets of chopsticks from the cupboard. "And no I did not kill the hollow. I simply told them to leave the city and to warn every other hollow to avoid this city." She sets the bowl and chopsticks on the table where they will sit.

"Tsh. Like your word means anything to all of the hollows."

"Oh yeah I know. But the one I warned seem well enough informed."

"Hn. Your such a bad ass aren't you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ha! You know it!"

Nnoitra brings over the stew and fills the bowls. They sit.

"Itadaki-masu !" They say in sync. They sit in silence and enjoy the meal.

Toshi gets up and washed her bowl. "Thank you Nnoitra-sama!"

Nnoitra gets up. "How about we skip the honorifics while we are here, kay Toshi?" He ruffles her hair.

Toshi slaps his hand."Sure." She walks to the stairs. "I'm heading to bed early. Night Nnoitra."

"Night runt."

Toshi give him the finger and walks up the stairs.

"Hey Toshi-sama! How are you this evening?" The little doll cheers.

Toshi sighs. "Tired and I miss everyone." She fall on the bed and stares at the ceiling. "You know what this is all about right Kiyoko?" Toshi asks.

"Yes. I am aware. What are the people like back there?"

Toshi closes her eyes and sighs.

"Grimmjow-sama. He was the Espada I worked under. Short-tempered, full of himself, no sense of manners or respect. He was one of the funniest guys I ever known. Me and him would always pick fights with people and see who could piss off the most people in a day. If all failed wed annoy each other. He's an older brother to me...." Toshi sat up and leaned against the wall. "Harribel-chan. She is like a sister to me. She doesn't really talk much and is extremely mature. But she has so much respect for everyone. She never underestimated her opponents or people around her. I love her." She takes a deep breath. "Then theres Szayel-kun... He's a mad scientist. He is so caring and such a sweetheart, slightly power mad, often underestimated opponents but he is still very amazing. He always knew how to cheer me up to. Though he never really got along with anyone else in the Espadas. He was a real cutie too." Toshi starts to look extremely sad. "Then theres him..." Toshi mumbled.

"Pardon Toshi-sama?" The doll asked, who was sitting on the floor listening intently.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to go get ready for bed." She grabbed Pjs and went to the bathroom.

Toshi lays in bed, she eventually falls unconscious into sleep.

The sun shines through her eyelids as she wakes up.

'Shit. I should have closed the blinds last night.'

She crawled outta bed and jumped in the shower. White skinny jeans and a black tee-shirt with a skull on it is her attire for the day. She walks downstairs and pours herself a nice bowl of special K and milk.

Out the door.

'I'll admit I do enjoy the weather so much more here then back home.'

She find herself walking back to the park. The little boy was sitting on the swings again. Toshi walks over and sits on the swing beside him.

"So what's your story Yasuo?"

He looks at the girl in shock.

"I was riding my bike and a car came speeding around the corner and hit me."

Toshi looked over at the horribly sad looking boy. "I'm sorry. Accidental deaths are the worst."

The little boy turns to Toshi. "Are you dead?"

Toshi was shocked from this question. She just looked at the boy with sympathetic eyes.

"I guess I sort of am." Toshi looks down.

"Why don't you have one of these chains. You looks alive to me." Yasuo asks looking adorably curious.

"Well thats a long story that you probably won't understand."

"Well I have time. It's nice to talk about things. I have nobody to talk to anymore."

Toshi looks at the boy and smiles.

"Well I you know that monster that attacked you?"

"Yeaah."

"Have you seen one of those kimono wearing people with swords yet?"

"Yeah a few times I just don't want to talk to them yet. I don't want to leave."

"Well, I'm kinda a little of both. See I was once one of those monsters, then some exile shinigami game me powers and i received a sword like them and a lot more powers." Toshi looks down. "So, I'm pretty much a big bad guy."

"Oh. But your so nice Toshi."

She looks over and smiles at the young boy just staring at her. "Thanks." Toshi stand up. "Well I think I'm going to go. I'll come talk to you again tomorrow okay Yasuo?"

"Okay!" The young boy cheers.

Toshi begins to walk away. She walks around town, looking at the stores and the people walking up and down the streets.

'How could Aizen-dono want to destroy this?' Suddenly a strong reiatsu surges.

'I wonder who the hell that could be?'

Toshi runs towards the reiatsu, she winds up on top of some random building. There was a hollow howling and swatting around. Then Toshi spotted it. A young orange haired shinigami.

'His fighting style reminds me of Grimmjow-sama. Very blunt and straight forward. But his reiatsu is unbelievable.'

Toshi just stood at the end of the building and watched. The shinigami finishes it off with a swing through the head.

"Oi! I like your sword! It's pretty unique for you guys don't you think?"

The guy turned around and put his sword over his shoulder.

"Im' not really one of them just a substitute."

"Are all substitutes better than the real things?"

He smirks. "No. Just me!" He says and points his thumbs to himself looking very proud. "So, how the hell do you know about all of this?"

Toshi smirks. "A little birdie told me."

"So, who are you?"

"Toshi, just Toshi. You?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice knowing you Toshi."

"Mind if I just call you Ichigo?"

"Yeah go for it."

"Well Ichigo, it was nice watching you kill a hollow but I must be off. Seeya around?"

"Yeah. Seeya!" He jumped off, and Toshi jumped down and headed back to her house.

Ichigo jumps back in his window and goes back in his body.

'I wonder what her real story is. She was the one I seen talking to that hollow. She even knew about hte shinigami.' He laid down on his bed. 'Things are about to get interesting it seems like.'

TOSHI'S HOUSE

"Where the hell were you?" Nnoitra yells from the couch.

"I was off meeting new people, unlike your lazy ass." She plops beside him on the couch.

"That may be but I'm still stronger than you!" He puts her in a head lock.

Toshi puts her hand in a fist and points it at Nnoitra's side. Nothing happened.

"Fuck! I miss my powers!"

"Haha! Sucks yo be you."

Toshi settled with just punching him in the side. He let go.

"School tomorrow eh runt?"

"Yeah. Poor suckers who have you in their class!"

"Oh you should be a comedian eh?"

"I've thought about it." Toshi says with a smug look.

Nnoitra rolls his eyes.

**Well there you have it.. a talking doll new characters and a short toshi nnoitra bicker woot lol**

**I would love to thank MangoTango450 for her hilarious reviews:D and also of coarse my fellow reader kitcat1994 :D you two own!! CrescentMidnight2334 and SkittlezzIdilzz you two are of coarse also very awesome for reviewing ! :) 3**

***triggerspec**


	18. Chapter 18

**FIRST DAY ! :P I liked this chapter i found it entertaining to write! :P I did steal part of it from an episode :) But other than that Toshi is still mine XD**

**--------------------begin------------------**

The alarm clock buzzes in the most annoying attempt of a tune. Toshi lifts her hands and smacks the button. It stops for a moment then turns back on. She smacks it again.. and again. Finally it stays shut off.

"Piece of shawty alarm clock!" Toshi says sleepily as she crawls out of bed. She grabs her school uniform and heads to the shower. Washed and dressed she goes down for breakfast as Nnoitra drags himself to the shower. The mourning was boring and like any school goers morning. Toshi and Nnoitra begin their walk to school.

"Don't scare everybody while your there kay Nnoitra?" Toshi said blankly still being tired

"Ha. Screw you buddy." Nnoitra returned with the same monotone expression.

"Tell me again why we are being forced to go to school?"

"Because Aizen-sama is a royal pain in the ass."

Toshi laughs at that. 20 minutes later they reach the school. Most of the school was crowded around the front looking at some board with paper on it.

"I'll go see what class were in." Nnoitra said as walking away.

Toshi just walked to a tree and leaned against it. Looking at all the people gathered around. She noticed one guy obnoxiously standing out. He was yelling about the kids now in the high school. Some Sado guy and Ichigo, and about some big gang people. As he danced around complaining about life, his friend just stood there politely playing with his cellphone.

* CRASH *

Ichigo and some really big, very tanned, guy came barging through a window with 4 guys chasing behind them. She heard the obnoxious boy scream and yell I told you so. The 4 guys ganged around Ichigo and the other guy. Which now Toshi figured it was Sado. The fight began. Sado just blocked all of the hits while Ichigo seemed to use kicking for his advantage. The 4 guys laid on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

'They're a pretty good team.' Toshi began thinking to herself.

"Oi! You're in 1-3. I'm in an older class." Nnoitra came walking over saying.

"Hn." Was all Toshi said still starting at the two boys.

"I leave you for 5 minutes and you grow some unknown crushes already." He said teasingly.

Toshi noticed this one and glared at the man. "Tsh. Your the one who missed the fight."

"What!? I missed a fight between who? It's the first day and theres a fight?! This place owns."

"The orange haired kid and the big guy against the 4 gang guys." Toshi nodded her head towards the group on the ground. "The big guy just blocked the hits while the orange one kicked the shit out of them."

"Damn."

The bell rings and everyone piles into the school. Toshi begins walking to her class trying to remember everyones face. She finds her class walks in the door.

* Thump*

A girl walks into Toshi and falls on the floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention!" Toshi apologizes and help the girl up.

"Don't worry about it! I'm just always clumsy!" The girl says waving franticly. "Oh. Hey. Are you new?" The girl says cocking her head to one side.

"Uh. Yeah, me and my older brother just transfered."

"That's cool! Let me introduce you to my friends!" She grabs Toshi's wrist, and drags her to a group in the middle of the room. "This is Tatsuki." She points to a girls leaving on a desk with short black hair. She nods. "Ishida." She points to a guy with medium straight black hair and glasses. He just looked up pushed up his glasses and looked back down. "Sado." She points to the big tan guy Toshi had seen in the fight earlier. "And, Ichigo." The orange haired guy Toshi has already ran into. "And, I'm Orihime." The new orange haired girls said pointing at herself with a giant grin.

"Hey. I'm Toshi."

Another bell rang and everyone went to site at there desks. A teacher walked in and Toshi jsut stood there.

"You must be the new kid?"The teacher asked looking at Toshi. Toshi nodded. "Just sit beside Uryu there and we'll begin."

the day morning went by pretty fast and lunch time hit. The bell rang and the kids piled out. The group Toshi just met seemed to go do there own thing. Orihime and Tatsuki went together. Ishida slipped out somewhere and she didn't notice Sado or Ichigo leave. Toshi shrugged and went to find her so called brother. She was walking down the hall when she heard her name. She turned around and saw Ichigo walking towards her.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Hey, Where you off to?"

"To search for my dumbass of a brother."

"Oh, cool. I'll join." He said starting to follow Toshi.

"You'll be teased mercilessly. And he'll pull that immature. "Oooo you got a boyfriend!"shit."

"Eh. I'm sure I've been through worse." He winked at Toshi, obviously meaning how they met.

So her and Ichigo were off on their hunt. Walking around the yard a pebble hit Toshi in the head. She froze and then took off to the side. Nnoitra laughing looked back to see her gone and the boy she was with just standing in confusion. He looked around and then froze.

"Looking for me Nnoitra." An icy voice could be heard from behind him.

He went to turn around but Toshi tripped him. Sitting on his ass glaring at the young girl with a evil smirk on her face.

"That'll teach you." She put her hand up to help him up.

"Tsh." He jumped up himself. "You're such a brat."

"Yeah yeah I love you to."

Ichigo walks over. "Is this him?"

Toshi looks over and nods.

"This lovable ass is my Aniki Nnoitra." She points to Ichigo. "And Nnoitra this is Ichigo."

Nnoitra glares then puts on a mischievous smile. He goes to open his mouth to say something to be punched in the face by Toshi. Ichigo just stares. He rubs his face.

"What the hell Toshi?!"

"I don't want to hear your stupid "ooo new boyfriend" shit" She says glaring the the guy.

He smiles.

Lunch ends and school day ends. Toshi managed to get herself a dentition first day for throwing a paper ball because she was bored. Nnoitra walks to her class, and sees Toshi cleaning the black board. He leans on the door frame.

"Ha! Leave it to you to get in shit the first day."

"Oh ha ha ha. I'll meet you at home okay?"

"Yeah sure seeya."

Nnoitra leaves. Toshi stands there scrubbing the barely used black board.

'Oh.....My.....God!'

"You're different aren't you?" A mysterious voice says from the door way.

"You're a creeper aren't you?" She asked back, not bothered to look who it was.

"Answer me."

"Yooouuu answer me."

"Hn. You're irritating."

Toshi just freezes mid brush.

'The- the way he talks.'

Toshi turns towards the mysterious guy. Shocked to find it was Ishida.

"You can't say much can you? Only someone different would tell I'm different."

"Tsh." He says as he pushes up his glasses.

Toshi picks up the sponge and bucket and walks relatively fast out the door. Ishida jumps out of the way not to be hit with the bucket.

"Wait. You didn't answer me."

"I'm done I should go." Toshi left.

Almost running down the streets Toshi makes her way home.

'This can't be happening.'

She walks in the house and is upstairs before Nnoitra can finishes saying a word. Toshi jumps face down on the bed and just lays there.

**Tadah! Hope you guys like it and hope i got the new guys personality right :) so yeah.. first day of school.. always entertaining lol gotta love Ichigo's and Sado's appearance eh :D so yeah i never really know what to write or why i write these little comments XD but id like to thank Sayuri Kanbok for their new appearance on my reviews:D and of course my regulars, MangoTango450, SkittlezzIdilzz, and of course kitcat1995! :D 3**

***triggerspec**


	19. Chapter 19

**More human days for Toshi! Lol I enjoy the human days of Toshi they were new t write more personalities to mess with lol I have a whole new love for Ishida because of my story :P Same with of course Szayel and Nnoitra XD I looove my characters XD kay enough of my self proclaimed glory here is another chapter for you all! :D**

**-------------------------begin-----------------------------**

An idea struck the girls head. She grabbed her i-pod and her soul pill after apologizing to Kiyoko and went downstairs. Nnoitra was cooking rice and making sushi.

"Save me a plate, I'll be out for a while."

"Okay."

Toshi heads out the door and puts in her headphones. Being almost dinner time, the streets were pretty empty. Toshi heads to the park that seems to always cheer her up. She finds an empty swing set.

'Maybe he moved on.'

She sighs, and goes to sit on her swing.

"But I've hidden a note. It's pressed between pages. That you've marked to find your way back. It says Does he ever get the girl? But what if the pages stay pressed. The chapters unfinished. The stories to dark to unfold."

Toshi sings the song that is playing on her i-pod. A mysterious person walks up behind the unsuspecting girl.

LAS NOCHES

Grimmjow is circling the mansion to waste some time while Harribel finishes her mission.

'Geeze, now I know how Toshi felt.'

A glimpse of a small Espada caught his eye. He runs up beside them.

"Why are you always walking around Ulquiorra?"

"Why are you talking to me Grimmjow?"

"Tsh. You're such a dick. You remind me of a hall monitor."

Ulquiorra looks at the man. "What did you call me?"

"A grumpy hall monitor."

He looks away. "Don't you have work to do Grimmjow?"

"Nah, I don't get work."

"Hn."

"Well you're very boring. I don't understand how Toshi could stand walking with you. But okay. Bye Mr. Hall Monitor Sir."

Grimmjow ran off. Ulquiorra just froze.

'I didn't mind her company. I kinda miss her singing also.'

Ulquiorra sighs and heads for his room. When he gets there he shuts the door and sits at his desk. A paper with an unfinished drawing lays there.

'I wonder how much mischief she has caused already.'

He begins to draw.

BACK WITH TOSHI

A large figure stand in Toshi's eyesight. She screams at the top of her lungs and falls into the sand.

"WHAT HE HELL?!"

The large figure puts out his hand. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?"

"Oh my god. Warn a girl before you try and kill her!" She grabs his hand. "Yeah. I'm fine."

She walks over to a bench and motions for him to sit beside her.

"What brings you out here Sado-kun?"

"I was out for a walk when i recognized you sitting at the swing."

"Oh. That's cool."

Silence. Toshi folds up her headphones and puts her i-pod in her pocket.

"So, why did you move here?" Sado finally asks.

"One day my father just decided to ship me off here. And, so here I am, living here with my Aniki."

"He's not you're real brother?"

"No, more of a sensei to me really. But, we are really close."

"Oh. My uncle was pretty much my sensei. He showed me my fists were made big to protect not to harm."

Toshi looks up at him. "Is that why you didn't hit the kids who were fighting you and Ichigo?"

"Mhmm."

"Thats pretty cool. I admire you for that."

Sado blushes slightly, though it is hardly noticeable. Toshi looks up and notices how it was getting rather dark.

"Well, I should get going. I'll see you at school Sado-kun!"

"Yeah okay. Bye Toshi-san."

"Just call me Toshi kay?"

"Okay."

And they go their separate ways. Toshi gets a strange feeling and runs off into and ally and on to the roof of the building. Off in the distance she sees a hollow jumping around. She runs off after it.

It seems to be searching for something.

"Oi! Hollow! What do you think you're doing?" Toshi yells at him.

He turns around and laughs.

"Tsh, Whats a mere human doing being able to see me." He stands still for a moment and sniff the air. "Ooo. On second thought you have quite nice spiritual power."

"I already sent a warning to you guys this is under MY jurisdiction. Hollows are not to come into this city!"

"Hahahah! Hollows don't take orders from runts like you!"

Toshi eyebrow twitches.

"You would follow that order and apologize if you knew what was good for you. You stupid hollow."

The hollow howls and smacks Toshi into the next building. She slowly gets up and spits out a mouth full of blood.

'I see how this is going to go.'

She swallows the pill and her Arrancar self pops out.

"Kiyoko go back home have dinner and wait in my room!" Toshi yells at the new soul in her body.

The girl nods and runs off.

"Still going to disrespect me low-life?"

"HA! An Arrancar, defending humans. I'll eat your soul and put your power to good use!"

"You hollows really have no brain do you?" She taunts him.

Succeeding the hollow howls and runs after the arrancar. He goes to smack her across the building again but she pulls out a kunai. She stabs him in the hand. She smirks when he screams in pain.

"To bad for you."

"I'll kill you girl!"

Toshi laughs and jumps two buildings away. The hollow tries to chase her but losing control over his limbs. He falls down a building away.

"I warned you. But did you listen? Of course not." Toshi circles the hollow twirling the kunai on her finger. "Now look at you paralysed and on the ground. Not a very winning like position is it hollow?"

He growls. "I'll say this once more. Do not come back. I'll be sending you back to warn the others. I doubt you'll last long of course though."

And with that and and the hollow pleading she sends him off to Menos forest. Toshi jumps across buildings till she reaches her street. She jumps down and walks home. She jumps in through her window and returns to her body returning Kiyoko to her doll. She passes out on the bed.

* BAAAZZEEEPPP *

*Smack *

*BAAAZZEEEPPP *

*Smack *

Toshi drags her self out for another day of school. Shower, dressed, food, begin walking. Her an Nnoitra walk in silence for about half the walk.

"Where did you get that loverly bruise down your neck and arm and the one on your leg?" Nnoitra says raising an eyebrow.

"Fighting."

"Who? When?"

"Incompetent hollow and last night."

"Please tell me you won and didn't run with those injuries."

"Ha! Baka. Of course I won."

He ruffles her hair. "Thatta girl."

They walk in more silence an reach the school. Nnoitra takes off to a group of guys that call him over. Toshi heads off to her class. She walks in and see the a few kids here and there.

"Hello beautiful! How are you today?" A guy says in Toshi's face.

"Uhh, What?"

Ichigo walks over. "Don't mind him. Thats Keigo he has to much energy for his own good." Ichigo puts his arm around Toshi and brings her to the sane group.

Keigo falls to the ground in the fetal position.

"It's been a day and Ichigo has already taken the hot chicks! Life is so unfair!"

Mizuiro stands beside Keigo's crying body playing with his cellphone.

"I'm sure Ichigo just knows her as a friend."

Keigo jumps up. "Why do you always use that polite voice with me Mizuiro! Are you trying to hurt me less?!"

Keigo jumps around in one of his fits. Toshi looks back starting at the over dramatic freak.

"Yeah, hes a good guy, but he is way over dramatic for his own good."

"Oh. I think hes kinda cute." Toshi says still starting.

The group stares and jaws drop at the new girl. The teacher walks in and the bell rings. Everyone reaches their desks. After a lesson Toshi decides she doesn't want to freak out about her new discovery so she writes a teasing note to him.

-I know something you don't know! ;)-

She passes the note to Ishida. He glares at the folded piece but decides to open it. He glares at the girl who wrote it just pretending to whistle and look the other way. He writes and passes it back.

-What are you in grade 1?- Toshi reads and laughs. The teacher turns and glares at her.

"What is so funny Ms. Toshi?"

"Uh, I just got the joke my brother told me this morning." She tries as a lie.

"Well you can laugh at it more washing the black boards AGAIN after school."

Toshi groans and sinks in her seat. Half the class giggles. She looked over to glare at the black haired boy who made her laugh to see him shake his head and smirk. Lunch finally came around and Toshi was about to leave the classroom when Orihime stopped her.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me and Tatsuki Toshi-san?"

"Just call me Toshi, and sure, why not."

They go and walk to a tree where 2 other girls sat on a blanket. A red head with glasses jumps up and tries to kiss Orihime and Tatsuki kicks her back to the blanket.

"I haven't seen my Orihime all morning and you're going to try and stop me of my rights to embrace her?!" The red head shouted.

"That is exactly what I AM going to do." Tatsuki replied with an anger mark on her head.

Toshi just stands there and stares.

"Wheres your lunch Toshi?" Orihime asks, as you guys all sit down.

"Oh. Well I don't usually bring one."

"You can have some of mine." She hand over her lunch pail.

Not knowing what it actually is Toshi shakes her heard and nicely refuses. After a while of listening the girls gossip the bell rings for the other half of the day. The end of the day flies by until Toshi is standing there with an already familiar sponge in her hand. She sighs.

"You managed to get in shit again brat?"

She sighs louder.

"I'll see you at home kid." Nnoitra leaves, walking past a guy with glasses.

"So you're both the same eh?"

Toshi glares at the black haired boy.

"Oh? Whats with this hostility?"

"If it wasn't for your smart ass comment I wouldn't be here cleaning blackboards that I JUST washed yesterday!"

Ishida laughs. "Well then here." He grabs the other sponge in the bucket, and begins to wash the other side.

Toshi just stands there dumbfounded.

"You know I'm not going to wash the whole thing for you."

Toshi shakes her head and begins to wash again, but looking suspiciously at the black haired boy.

"What?"

"You're helping me?"

"It seems so doesn't it. I could always just leave." He goes to put the sponge away.

"NO!" Toshi protests swinging her arm, causing suds to splash Ishida in the face. "Oops."

Toshi blushes. Ishida wipes the suds off of himself and glares at the girl. He rolls his eyes.

"So why are you here Toshi?"

"Oh, my father was all "Lets send Toshi to some foreign place because I can". Tsh. Jerk."

"I see. So, are you going to tell me what you are?"

"Would you tell a complete strange what you are Ishida Uyru?" She looks at him.

He looks back then drops his gaze.

"Exactly." They finished cleaning and put their sponges in the bucket. "Thanks for the help Ishida."

Toshi bows then leaves the room. Ishida stands there staring at the door way.

'Since she showed up. Very few to no hollows have showed up.'

He shakes his head and leaves.

**Well there we have it. Yeah as I said I love Ishida in this story. Im a huge fan of my own Toshi Ishida relationship going on her XD i doubt Ishida would write notes to people actually but hey thats the beauty of writing your own story :) But i hope im keeping everything in as much of a check as possible ! But yes now my favourite part. Thanking mah loverly reviewers! Which arreee MangoTango450! kitcat 1995! AND SkittlezzIdilzz! :D 3 Well i think that is it. So enjoy!**

***triggerspec**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well he we go the big 2 0 ! lol I thin this short period of time has been the longest its been for my to update lol I love writing these chapters, Ichigo and Ishida are all growing on me :P but okay hope you enjoy it and them as much as i do ! :D**

**----------begin--------------**

A couple of weeks have passed not much has happened. Toshi has become good friends with Ichigo and Orihime. Her and Sado have their his and hellos kinda thing. Her and Ishida are as good as friends as they could get with their constant arguments and annoy contests. It's a Wednesday and the alarm clock has bazeeped. Toshi got up on first ring. Walking to school she noticed a shinigami Ichigo run over a roof top. She chases after him, to find he was after a hollow. She cursed under her breath but continued to follow. When she catches up to them she sees Ichigo get thrown to the ground.

"Ichigo!! Are you okay?!" She helps him up.

"To- Toshi? What the hell are you doing?"

Toshi wraps his arm around her shoulder and jumps down from the building as the hollow smashes his fist where they were sitting seconds before.

"Stay here." Toshi commands as she gets up.

"No! You can't! What are you doing?" He tries to get up but Toshi smacks him across the head and he slumps down.

'Thank you Harribel-chan!' Toshi grabs Kiyoko apologizes and takes out the soul candy turning her into a Arrancar once again. With no explanation she simple cuts the hollow's head in half. Then instantly goes back into her body. She jumps down to the passed out Ichigo and carries him to her house.

'Nnoitra should be at school already.'

A few moments later Ichigo wakes up.

"Wha- Where the hell am I?" He yells holding his head because he got up to fast.

"Shut up baka. You're in my house. The hollow knocked you out so I killed it and brought your loser ass back here. You okay?"

"Tsh. Bitch. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, so where's your body? We still have school?"

"Shit!" He jumps up and heads out the door.

Toshi rolls her eyes and begins to walk to school. Making it there just after lunch. She hands a note that she had quickly written up before heading to the school to the teacher.

-Please excuse Toshi for being late. Our father had called early this morning and she had to run to the airport to pick up things from him. Signed; Nnoitra.-

"Fine. Go sit down."

Toshi walked to her desk and smirked. Ishida sees this and eyed the girl suspiciously. He passed her a note. This had become a usual thing between these two. It was their main form of communication unless he was helping her clean the black boards, which no one knew of that. Without there mute communication people outside the classroom would guess they hate each other with the glares they send.

-So what really happened Toshi?-

-I slept in.-

Ichigo then walks into the classroom.

"Why are YOU late Ichigo?"

"I slept in. I'm sorry."

"Don't let it happen again Kurosaki."

He nodded and went to his seat. Ishida passed the note over again.

-Would you like to change your story now Toshi?-

-Shut up nerd!-

-Shorty!-

-Loser!-

-Baka!-

-Girlie man!-

-Manly girl!-

"Ha" Toshi sprang her hand to her mouth to stop herself but it was to late. The teacher had turned around and glared at the girl.

"You know the drill Toshi."

The girl looked down and nodded. The teacher sighed and went back to her lesson. She glared at the black haired boy who was laughing to himself and shaking his head. Toshi once again passes the note back over.

-Bring me a soda today please!-

Ishida looks at the girl with an eyebrow raised, she gives him puppy dog eyes and he just smirks and shakes his head again. The school day ends and Ichigo walks over to Toshi.

"I've left it alone for some time now. But seriously. What do you and Ishida say on those stupid little notes of yours?"

"Nothing of importance really, just babbleings."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow. "You two are strange."

"Yeahhh!" Toshi stands on one leg and folds her hands under her chin and puts on a huge smile. "But you wuuvv mee!"

"Tsh." Ichigo rolls his eyes. And half smiles. "Dork!"

"So. Mini party Saturday night mah place?" Toshi asks.

"Mhmm. So far so good still. Everyone else coming?"

"Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Sado, Ishida... Annnd Nnoitra."

"Sounds good I'll be there!" Ichigo waves and is out the door.

Toshi begins her preparation of the bucket and sponges and bubbly soaps. And as if on cue Ishida walks in the door.

"As much as it boggles my mind on why you help me. These daily routines have become the highlights of my weeks!" Toshi cheers.

Ishida rolls his eyes and goes into his backpack. He throws a Dr. Pepper at Toshi.

"Ooo Dr. Pecker! How did you know it was one of my favourites?!"

"Because you called me a Dr. Pecker the other day." Ishida said annoyed.

"Right. Kay!"

And they began their ritual washing of the blackboards. Nnoitra was also used to Toshi having to wash the boards so he no longer came after school.

"Stoked for the party Ishida?" Toshi simply asks.

"I suppose so."

"Tsh. Your nerdy-ness needs some loosening up." She said teasingly.

He just glared at the girl. "At least I don't get detentions everyday."

"Hn. And here you are washing the blackboards." She winked at him. He rolled his eyes. "And its not EVERY day, I got through 2 days last week without detentions." She stuck out her tongue.

Ishida sighs. They finish and go yet again their separate ways.

'I wonder if Ichigo is home. I could use some physics help.'

Toshi changes her path and heads for Ichigo's house. She knocks on the door. A tall black haired man answers.

"Ooo. If it isn't our beloved Toshi!" He grabbed her and swung her around. "Ichigo is upstairs in his room go on up."

Toshi catching her balance starts to head upstairs waving to Karin and Yuzu. She walks into Ichigo's room to find him reading a magazine laying on his bed. He side glances at her and looks back at his magazine. Then he looks over again and notices who it is. He jumps up.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Aww, You didn't miss me hunny. And here I was just sitting at home wishing I could be in your arms again."

Ichigo rolls his eyes. "You know I have a hard enough time getting them to believe you're not really my lover."

"Yeah, but it's always to funny to give up!" She sits on his bed looking at the magazine he was once reading.

Ichigo goes to his door and opens it. Yuzu and his dad fall to the floor.

"Give it up already you two! I'm 17!" He slams the door again.

Yuzu and Isshin walked in disappointment down the stairs. Karin sits at the kitchen table shaking her head.

"So why are you here Toshi?" He asks sitting at his desk.

"Physics help please."

Ichigo sighs and they begin there newly scheduled homework.

LAS NOCHES

Szayel looks around the lab. 'There are barley any explosion marks anymore. I miss Toshi-chan to much.' He sighs.

He walks to his desk and finishes his newest experiment for Aizen-sama. He looks at his bookshelf and notices the three empty spaces from the books she borrowed.

'I should go get them back one day.'

Grimmjow sits reading some books he had borrowed from Harribel. He sighs. He missed the brat even though he figured her goal in life was to annoy him to death.

'Stupid Aizen-sama and his stupid plans.'

Grimmjow gets up and leaves to go see Harribel.

Ulquiorra sat in his room drawing a picture. It was very quiet since Toshi left. So he tried to pass the time as much as he could.

'I'm sure shes running around causing all the havoc in the human world.'

;Probably finding some other guy to captor.'

Ulquiorra cringed as his own mind betrays him. And puts whats left of his focus on the picture.

**Well ther we have it.. a party is planned ! WOO i wonder wha happens at his one :P poor espadas. There all so lost without the little fraccion running around! Lol.. i kinda miss writing them in to! Lol but oh well soon enough possibly! Lol so yeah i was thinking im always taking my reviewers.. so today i decided im going to thank the people who have favoured my story 3**

**Goddess-of-regrets, cocoasit4, CrescentMidnight2334, DontTryMe, firefly-jar-of-doom, kitcat 1994, Korumaru, MangoTango450, MyMusesSpeakToMe, Ocean949, Princess Aralee, setokaibagirl749, SkittlezzIdilzz, tigergirl93, Tytue, wolfschild13, and XkuubiDatenshiX**

**:D you guys are awesome. And the people who have put me under alerts! But i think there pretty much the same names and I have written enough names for one day :) thank you all!**

**& of course my reveiwers who keep me going on this story! :D well at a faster pace:P**

***triggerspec**


	21. Chapter 21

**So its come to my attention that human world Toshi chapters are boring. I apologize i just didnt wanna end my chapter so early and i thought hey why not add more drama to Toshi's list lol. But yeah here we go. A attempt of something to make mangotango happy lol.. enjoy**

**---------------begin----------------**

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Szayel's eyes move back and forth watching Grimmjow pace, sitting at his desk trying to work on more experiments.

"Would you stop!!" He finally snaps.

"No. I'm bored. I'd like to know how Toshi-chan is. AND I'm more bored!"

"Well go be bored and worry somewhere else please."

"Harribel-san is busy and you're the only other person in this hell hole I can stand."

"I don't know whether to be happy or sad about that last part."

"You're a dick."

"Why thank you. You can leave at anytime."

"Oh shut up."

Szayel rolls his eyes and sighs. "Why don't you just visit her?" 'Maybe that will give me some peace and quiet for once.'

Grimmjow stops pacing. "I knew you were the smart one for a reason!"

"Please don't tell me you never thought of that.."

"Tsh. I'll be off tell Harribel-san where I am." Grimmjow runs out of the lab.

"Oh. My. God. He HAS to be the stupidest Espada EVER to be created." Szayel says to no one in particular.

Grimmjow makes his way to the transport room passing the hall monitor as Grimmjow had created a new nickname for the Espada.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" The hall monitor asks at the speedy Espada.

"I am off to visit Toshi-chan Mr. Hall Monitor sir."

"Hn."

Grimmjow heads to the transport room with the developed body already sent body and soul candy, and the address Harribel had stolen for him of Toshi's and Nnoitra's new home. With a flick of the wrist he was gone.

HUMAN WORLD

Sitting in class writing on a note that was passed by none other then Ishida.

-I'm so excited for tomorrow!-

-Why?-

-Because parties are entertaining. Once I had one in -scribbles- my old house it was a masquerade. Oh. My. God did I ever have a blast!!-

-You have quite the past don't you Toshi?-

-That I do my fine nerdy friend.-

-I feel like such a child doing this. I don't even understand why I still am or even began this....-

-Hahaha! Because I'm your best friend and we can't talk in person without starting arguments.-

-Ridiculous.-

-I know you are.-

The bell rings and Ishida glares at Toshi before vanishing out of the classroom.

'I wonder where he goes.'

Then an idea struck the girl. She grabbed Ichigo's arm and bolted out the classroom.

"We are now on a top secret mission double oh seven!"

Ichigo give her a questionable look.

"We are to search and see what Ishida does during lunch. He seems to never be seen."

"Uh okay.. Well double oh dumbass you're failing he just turned that corner."

Ichigo says and points down the hall. With that Toshi drags him more down the hallway to the corner and peeks over the side. He enters a room.

"AH HAH! We have him cornered my fiendish friend."

"Uhh-"

He was cut off by being dragged some more and then stopped as Toshi peeks into the room where Ishida entered. A girl walks up to him with a ripped doll. He looks at it and takes it. He throws it in the air and puts thread through a needle and catches the bear doing some sweet swirling and knots and then bam. The doll was perfect again. Toshi stood there amazed.

"Could he get any more nerdy." Ichigo comments.

Toshi elbows him in the stomach.

"Hey that hurt you baka!" Ichigo says as he smacks Toshi over the head.

She grips her head with the hand holding her up on the door.

* Crash *

Toshi falls into the room, and looks up to see a furious Ishida.

"Heh..." She laughs awkwardly. "Hey buddy. How are you this lunch hour?"

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Uh, well Ichigo-" She was cut off by Ichigo stomping into the room.

"Don't you dare blame this stupid stalking on me!"

"You were stalking me?"

"Well..."Toshi rubbed the back of her neck. "You always disappeared during lunch, I wanted to know where you went." She looked down.

"Tsh. Baka. You could have asked."

Ichigo left and for the rest of the lunch hour Ishida tried to teach Toshi how to sew. Lunch ended and they walked back to their room.

"You are a failure at survival things Toshi."

"Tsh. Like I need to sew! Thats girlie!"

"I'm sorry I forgot you weren't one for a moment there."

"Oh ha ha!"

They finally reach the classroom and they sit in their seats glaring at each other.

The end of the day went by pretty fast and Toshi managed to get through the day without getting a detention. So Toshi bolted out of the school so she could plan what she was going to do for the party. She got to her house and walked in. She almost dropped dead from shock. She ran to her shock.

"GRIMMJOW-SAMAAAAAAA!!" She hugged the life out of the man! Who stood there with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here!? I've missed you so much!!"

She jumps down to look at him. "You look prii damn good as a human might I add." She winks.

He just put on a smug smile.

"It's been quiet in that hell hole so I came to see what ruins were left of this place." Grimmjow said teasinly. "Wheres Nnoitra?"

"On his way back. He decided to walk. I have things to plan so I ran here."

"So what have you been up to?"

And Toshi and Grimmjow went on into stories about their time apart.

"Yeah, so his new name is Mr. Hall Monitor Sir."

"Priceless, I can't believe I never thought of that myself!" Toshi laughs, and starts to picture the emotionless man with a school uniform and sash. She sighs.

"So what were you in a rush to plan?"

"Oh shit! Yeah. Be right back."

Toshi runs off into the kitchen and writes a quick note. Then runs up stairs and walks down with Nnoitra who came in randomly during their stories. Nnoitra waves at Grimmjow and walks out.

"Wheres he going?"

"Store for sake and snacks."

"Sake?"

"Mhmmm, having a party tomorrow night. You going to stay for it?"

Grimmjow thinks for a moment.

"Yeah I don't see why I couldn't. I have to see these friends of yours."

Toshi jumps up and hugs him. "Great! That makes it so much better!"

WITH NNOITRA

Nnoitra walks down the street with the bags of food and sake.

'Stupid kids and their having to eat.'

Nnoitra freezes. 'That reiatsu.'

He runs towards the feeling, he turns into and alley and sees a slight speck of white clothing whip around the corner. He chases it a bit longer till he loses it all together. He sighs and begins to head back to his house.

'There is absolutely no way he would be. It's almost impossible.'

He finally makes it back to his house to see Toshi and Grimmjow watching television.

"I got everything. You owe me runt."

"She just waved him on, he rolled his eyes."

After a few hours of television everyone went off to bed.

The mourning she woke up with the sun blaring in her eyes.

'I forgot to close those bloody blinds again.'

"Oi! Toshi wake the hell up already. Your little buddy is here!" Toshi heard a yell from downstairs.

'What the hell. What time is it?' She looked at the alarm clock. It was 2p.m. 'Holy shit! How did I sleep that long!?'

"Toshi!!"

"Yeah Yeah! Shut up! I'm jumping in the shower."

"Fine. Hurry up!"

Toshi rolled her eyes grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top.

Downstairs Ichigo was sitting on the couch watching T.V with Nnoitra. Grimmjow was in the kitchen messing around. Toshi finally walks down the stairs.

"Grimmy put bread in the toaster for me please. So What's up Ichigo?"

"Came by early, dad was on my ass all morning about tonight. Plus I thought you could use some help?"

"Aww. Your such a good little loverrr!" She winked.

Grimmjow chocked on his glass of juice in the kitchen.

"I was kidding Grimmjow, don't kill yourself."

"Tsh." Grimmjow managed to spit out.

"So whos that?" Ichigo asks.

"Oh, Thats Grimmjow. Hes pretty much my brother. He came to visit me for the weekend. He'll be at the party tonight also."

"Oh. Well, cool I guess."

"Tsh, You better believe it. I have to make sure no one messes with the brat here."

Ichigo just fakes a smile and Toshi just rolls her eyes and points to the upstairs. Ichigo gets up and heads to Toshi's room. Toshi follows.

"So, how about you help with a play list for tonight?"

"Sure."

Downstairs Grimmjow sits in front of the television.

"I don't like that kid." Grimmjow says in a snoty tone.

"You don't like anybody who isn't a chick."

"Tsh. Shut up."

"Meh. I think the kid is pretty cool. He knows how to fight, he kinda reminds me of you but awesome."

"You're such an ass Nnoitra."

"Just don't fuck up things around here got that."

Grimmjow just rolls his eyes.

**Well there you have it. Grimmjow is back for a bit. For those who have missed him if you have? Lol So yeah its the day of the party, wonder if things will be better then last time. Since they know the drinks are spiked this time :) :P .. so yeah hope you enjoyed it!**

***triggerspec**


	22. Chapter 22

**The party dat finally begins. Wonder what trouble everyone will get into now :O dun dun duuunnnn... BTW if anyone has any ideas for this story they feel like adding by all means let me knnoowww!! theres always room for improvements:P and just so you know i dont know how much i can write but im pretty sure this story will not go over 35 chapters. If so not by much at all lol just thought id get that out there :) so yeah enjoy**

**---------------begin-------------------**

"Toshi! Your hott friends are here!"

Toshi rolled her eyes at this comment and looked at the time 6 o'clock. People will start showing up now.

"Hey Ichigo lets go. Every things set."

He nods and they head down the stairs. Orihime and Tatsuki are standing in the hall way. Tatsuki looking like she would love to kick Nnoitra's ass for the little comment.

"Hey guys! Drinks and snacks are in the kitchen. I'm turning the music on now." Toshi points towards the kitchen.

They nod and head for the kitchen pouring themselves glasses of juice/sake. And with that another knock is heard on the door. Toshi answers it.

"Oooooh! If it isn't my beautiful flower Toshi-chaaannn." A yell is heard as the newcomer attachs himself to Toshi. A sweat drop forms on her head and she pushes the boy to the ground.

"Glad you could make it Mizuiro, Keigo." She points to the kitchen. "Things are in there."

Mizuiro playing on his cellphone politely bows and walks to the kitchen with Keigo sulking behind him. It has been a couple hours of socializing. When Ishida finally decides to show up. Everyone was buzzed except Orihime and Keigo, who shouldn't be allowed alcohol ever again. Mizuiro didn't drink at all.

"Issshiiidaaa my buddy my pall!" Toshi cheers when he walks in. She stands on her tippy toes and attempts to put her arm round his shoulders.

"Its grand you finally decided to show up. I was starting to think yous were going to ditch me."

"Oh. It crossed my mind."

"Tsh. You are such a jerk."

Orihime comes barging through and tackles the two down.

"Hi guys! You look soooooooo ADORABLE TOGETHERRR!" She cooed while squeezing them into a hug while on the floor.

Ishida gave Toshi a scared look.

"She has been cut off the rest of the night don't worry. Now come on lets lose this serious nerdy like-ness outta ya!!"

Ishida rolls his eyes.

Grimmjow learns over to Nnoitra. "Pssst."

Nnoitra looks at the pretty much drunk blue haired man annoyed. "What?"

"Who dat?"

"I'm guessing Ishida."

Grimmjow gave him a questioning glance but shrugged it off.

"So.. You're into the whole fight business are ya?" Nnoitra leans in chatting with Tatsuki.

"Yeah. I kick ass."

"We should spar one day. You know like see who actually kicks ass."

Tatsuki stared at the man then put on a smug smile.

"Bring it."

Keigo and Orihime were now on a table attempting karaoke. While Toshi finally got Grimmjow to show her the moves that put her Harribel-chan to shame. Ichigo and Ishida were sitting on the couch observing them sipping on there drinks.

"Shes an odd one isn't she." Ichigo comments.

"Mhmmmm."

"So. What do you guys write all of the time."

"Tsh. Anything that pops into her head." He smirks. "I just usually comment on her stupidity."

"I'm thinking something is totally going on." Ichigo nudges Ishida.

He looks over to see the orange hard boy wink and finally noticing the blush across his face from drinking. Ishida rolls his eyes and chugs the rest of his drink.

"Whatever." He gets up and goes to get another.

Toshi follows him. "Heyyyy neerddddd!"

Yet another flushed face. Ishida sighs.

"Hello Toshi."

She looks at him very sad. Shock spreads over his face.

"Wha- whats wrong?"

"You're not enjoying yourself." She looks down.

"I- I never said that."

"I'm not stupid ya know."

"I question that a lot."

She glares at the boy.

He smiles.

"An idea!"

"Oh. Please no."

"Lets play spinny of the sake botttllleee!"

Ishida cringes. ' Thats even worse.'

Orihime somehow hearing this also jumps in shouting. "YEAHH!! GREAT IDEA TOSSHIIIII!!"

Ishida sighs and rolls his eyes. Toshi grabbed a bottle and moved the living room table. Orihime and Tatsuki joined her sitting in the circle. Mizuiro sat out with the passed out Keigo. Grimmjow having Harribel refused to play. That left Toshi, Orihime, Tatsuki, Nnoitra, Ichigo and Ishida.

"Okey doke. Lets see. Nnoitra, my dear old buddy. Spinn!!"

The man looks around and smirks. It spins and spins and spins and spins. Ichigo wobbling from watching it to intensely. Then stop. As the little ol' sake bottle points right to.

...

A glare is seen on the short black haired girl.

A dangerous smile is seen on Nnoitra's face.

"Make love not war."

Tatsuki rolls her eyes. Toshi falls over in laughter and runs to a hall closet. She points in and holds up 7 fingers. Everyone rolls their eyes except Orihime who sits there with a very puzzled look. Tatsuki and Nnoitra walks in and Toshi shuts the door, she checks the time and then sits down.

"Oh I get it!!"

The rest of the circle just stares at Orihime in confusing.

"They have to stay in the closet for 7 minutes!"

Everybody just stares at the girl.

"Wow." Toshi finally spits out.

"So Ichigooo. Who do you want more me or Orihime?!" She hugs her best friend. Who just gleams happily.

Ichigo glares at the black haired girl. Toshi winks then looks to the kitchen, seeing Grimmjow and Mizuiro having a decent conversation.

'Hm, who woulda thought. You always cease to amaze me Grimmy-sama.'

She hears someone clear there voice. Looks over to see Ishida pointing to his wrist.

"Oh yeah! Shit." Toshi jumps up and purposely runs into the closet door. "Psst. You guys dressed?"

"Tsh. Your such a idiot Toshi." Nnoitra says while pushing open the door. "You'll be making you're own dinner Saturday night Toshi."

Toshi just looks over at Tatsuki in shock, the girl just looks the other way and sits back down.

"Ohhh Orihime! Your turn!" Toshi cheers.

The orange haired girl claps and takes the bottle. And spins. Toshi stares at the bottle and laughs. She winks to her best friend across the circle. The boy just blushes more then what the alcohol has done to him. As Ichigo stands up and walks to the closet with Orihime. Toshi whispers to him. "Hey. You can thank me later." and nudges him in the side.

He glares at her once more before she shoves him in. Toshi walks into the kitchen to get another drink. She learns on the kitchen table eating some chips eavesdropping on the conversation in front of her. They are talking about dating older women. Toshi rolls her eyes and stumbles back to the closet.

"Okay doke. Times uppp!!!!" she opens the closet to see Ichigo and Orihime just standing there more flushed then when they went in. Toshi giggles to herself.

"Atta boy Ichi!" They all sit back down. "Hmm.. Ishida you spin!"

He sighs and does what he was told.

'Not like I could get out of it. They'd probably just torture me twice as more.'

Ishida feels nudging in his ribs and looks up. His eyes widen.

"Oi! Wakey waky Ishidaaaa!"

He gives a very deadly glare to the helpless sake bottle. He walks to the closet. He sits against the one wall sighing. A shadowy figure sits in front of him.

"You okay?"

"Hn. Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you have a secret thing for Orihime and you upset that I am now sitting in front of you in a closet for 7 minutes... Well of course Id be scared of that situation myself."

"Tsh. Why are you such a baka?"

She sticks her tongue out at him. She holds out a cup.

"Drink?"

He laughs. "Sure." He takes a giant gulp and hands it back.

Toshi finishes the rest. Ishida sighs and opens his mouth to say something but to be cut off by something that never even crossed his mind. Toshi plants her lips on Ishida's, a couple seconds seemed like minutes to Ishida. Toshi broke it up and laughed.

"Wha- what the hell?!"

"Oh calm down."

"How do you expect me to calm down?!"

"It was just an experiment. I knew a mad doctor. Experiments just follow me now."

"So thats why your so good in science."

"Mhmm."

They just sit and chat until finally Ichigo swings the door.

"Tsh. Golden opportunity and of course you're a looser!"

"Oh shut up Ichigo you're drunk." Ishida replies as he walks out.

"Tsh."

**The party continues! Oh boy! . Yeah ill admit this chapter is lame well in my eyes it is. I think i can pull off fight scenes better then drunk scenes :P which makes no sense in how i spend my spare time but yeah! Lol Id love to thanks my buddys MyMusesSpeakToMe and MangoTango450 and id like to mention i have a new poll on my profile. Nothing to do with this story but for a future one.. if by any chance you bleach fans like naruto also XD so yeah hope you enjoyed the chapter**

***triggerspec**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well pt 2 of the party. **

**-----------begin--------------**

Dancing, singing, drinking, snack. The night continued on a while until it was Toshi, sitting on Ichigo's lap, Grimmjow beside them, and on the other couch sat Orihime and Ishida. Nnoitra was in the kitchen talking with Tatsuki.

"Ohhh Toshi-chaaaaan! What's your favourite class?" The big breasted orange haired girl shouts.

"Leave it to you to bring up school!" She forcefully points towards Orihime, Ichigo catching her before she falls off the couch. Toshi pinches his check and giggles. She looks back to Orihime who was just staring at her in the most interested happy gleam.

"Science hands down!"

"Why?!" Ichigo blurts out. "Science blows!"

Toshi lightly laughs.

"An old friend of mine loved science. We were very close so he would always teach me everything there was to learn." She takes a swig of her drink and looks down.

Grimmjow notices this and gets up to refill her drink, giving her a very sympathetic look. She nodded her head as a 'thank you but don't worry' Even being so far apart for such a long time they still could read each other like a picture book. Grimmjow returns with a drink for him and a refill for Toshi.

"So Grimmy-sama.. How you enjoying my humble abode?"

He laughs. "It's not as bad as i was expecting. I'll admit that."

Toshi gleams.

"Anyone special at this mysterious place you came from Toshi?" Ishida finally speaks up.

Grimmjow stares at the girl with a petrified look on his face. Toshi just puts on a huge smile.

"I guess you could say that. Well 2 actually in a way. But I guess the other is more just the greatest friend I could ask for. Theres not much to the other guy. Keep to himself. Extremely powerful. The most extraordinary eyes you could ever look into and the cutest little marks over his face. If only I could go back to H-"

A pillow flew and hit Toshi in the face. Grimmjow sits there glaring at her. She thinks for a moments than just giggles. Toshi starting to wear down on her drinks rests her head on Ichigo's shoulder. Grimmjow sees this and looks over to the other male and notices the slight anger flashing over his face. He just shakes his head.

'Where ever she goes its always the same. The girl will never be safe.'

Tatsuki and Nnoitra walk out of the kitchen.

"Orihime, we should get going."

Orihime gets up with a pouty face, Toshi jumps up and tackles Orihime in a huge hug.

"Thank you so much for coming! It was fantastic!"

"I KNOW! I HAD SO MUCH FUNN!! I LOVE YOU TOSHIIIII-CHAANNN!"

The guys just shake their heads. Orihime and Toshi finally spilt apart and her and Tatsuki leave waving saying thanks and byes. Ichigo gets up.

"Yeah I think I'm going to take my leave to. I'll see you tomorrow if we survive the morning Tosh." He winks at her. Toshi laughs and hugs her best buddy. He walks out the door. Toshi sighs and looks around. Nnoitra and Grimmjow went up to bed and Ishida sat o the couch staring at the floor. Toshi walks up and plops beside him holding the converter in her hand. She turns on Comedy Now!. The two just sat there laughing at the comedian on the television. Luck was on her side, this was one of her favourite shows and it was on for the next 2 hours. After the first hour they wound up with Ishida on the far side of the couch and Toshi with her head on his lap. Sitting, laying, watching the T.V. The bliss world goes black.

SOMWHERE IN THE STREETS

'Why must she have made friends with this group. Thousands of people and she picks the most difficult people.'

Ulquiorra walks around rubbing his temples.

'Shes not even around and she manages to cause trouble. What is it about this girl?'

He sighs giving up on his pointless prodding through his brain for answers. He looks around the corner to see two girls walk into an apartment. He runs up and jumps on a roof seeing a boy walk into a house. He jumps down and begins to walk around the town, twisting and turning through the streets and buildings. Going somewhere but nowhere at the same time. A house seems to glow in his sights. No lights or anything just the presence of the building itself. He walks towards it, and heads for the closest window. Two figure lay on a couch sleeping with a television on. Anger rushes through Ulquiorra.

'This feeling, I've heard humans talk about it before and their little phrases.... Ironic though, seeing through envy green eyes'

He turns and punches the ground. A crater forms around him and his fist. He jumps away.

INSIDE THE HOUSE

Toshi hears a loud thud noise. She jumps up like something is tugging at her and she runs outside. She walks to the hole and fall into tears. Ishida being startled jumps up and runs to the door.

"Toshi are you alright?"

"ARE YOU STILL HERE?!"

"What are you yelling about?"

"HEY!!! ARE YOU STILL THERE?!"

"Toshi! Who are you talking to?"

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!"

Ishida finally runs up to the crying girl and puts her in his lap. Toshi just stares out towards the sky and the moon.

"Please. Stop leaving me." Toshi whispered so no one could hear her.

A black spot jumped across the moon. Toshi slammed her eyes shut and cried into Ishida. Grimmjow and Nnoitra were already outside by the crater. They looked at each other and nodded. Grimmjow took off. Nnoitra stared at the fragile girl.

'I have a feeling this isn't the first time you've fucked up.'

The sun shined through the window lighting the fallen eyelids. They slowly blinked open but closing tightly from the sharp pain. Fuzzy memories of the night before bombarded the mind. The girl just sits up and laughs. She notices a figure in her peripherals and looks over to see Ishida sleeping very uncomfortably in her desk chair. She gets up and walks over to the poor boy and nudges him on the shoulder. He jolts awake and stand up, looking around.

"Oi. Ishida are you okay?"

He looks down at the girl, and just stares.

"Are you okay Toshi-chan?"

She gives him a weird look.

"Yeah, of course I am. I have a mad headache though. I'm going to jump in the shower. You should use my bed and get some rest. You must feel like shit."

She grabs some clothes and leaves the room. Ishida just stood there watching and then staring at teh door when she leaves. He walks over and lays on the bed.

'How can she just get up and act like nothing happened? What was it that made her like that? What does that crater have to d with anything. Grimmjow and Nnoitra are still gone.'

Questions and questions flowed through the poor boys mind. But exhaustion and soreness took over and he fell into a sleep. Toshi got out of the shower walking into her room she sees Ishida in a peaceful sleep. Se smiles and head downstairs.

'I wonder where Grimmjow and Nnoitra have run off to.. especially this early.'

She shrugs and gets out eggs and bacon. She decides to make breakfast for everybody, for when ever they get back.

IN THE STREETS

Nnoitra jumps down to Grimmjow.

"Anything yet?"

The blue haired man shakes his head. "It's detectable but nothing to lead us anywhere."

Nnoitra sighs. "Why the fuck is he here?"

"I'd rather like to know why he would make a crater like that."

"Hn."

They split up again and jump around buildings and streets.

Grimmjow stops at a random roof and looks over the town.

'Since when does he lose his temper.' He sighs and heads back knowing he has to leave soon.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Toshi has set up the places and set the food on the table. Suddenly Grimmjow and Nnoitra walk down the stairs. Toshi gives them a questionable look. They both smile.

'So they're running about in Arrancar form. I wonder whats going on.'

A mask wearing Grimmjow sneaks and and jumps in his body, spitting out a small green pill.

"Welcome back Grimmjow-sama."

The man looked shocked and was about to say something but was cut off.

"Your fake soul has a goofy smile."

"Tsh."

Grimmjow grabs a plate while the goofy grinned Nnoitra fills up his plate also. Ishida come crawling down the stairs.

"Well good morning princess!" Toshi teased.

He just glared as he took his seat, and filled his plate. He looked around to see Grimmjow and Nnoitra back. He never noticed them show up after they left the night before. He raises an eyebrow to Nnoitra siting across from him. Suddenly he gets up and walks out. He walks back moments later. Without some goofy grin. Ishida just shakes his head and begins to eat.

**Sector of story sucks i know blah blah bad mood heres a chapter....**

***triggersepc**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well my loverly reveiwers you cheered me up so much i thought hey heres another chapter :D so the after math of it all new surprises? Maybe maybe lol Enjoy !:D**

**-----------------begin---------------------**

His gut still twisted that voice echoed all to loudly in his mind. He was losing sense of himself. Everything that he thought he knew seemed to be child's play.

'My eyes see everything. Why can't I see what is happening to me? Why can't I see the reason for the bonds with that girl?'

Ulquiorra paced back and forth in an alley a good distance away from the town.

'It seems they have stopped searching. Tonight is my only chance left.'

He fixes his posture and puts on his all to familiar mask. He heads to his destination.

TOSHIS HOUSE

She sat staring out the window, she could tell the sun was starting to leave the sky. Ishida had left after breakfast. Grimmjow had to go back to Las Noches and Nnoitra was watching television. Suddenly the phone rang. Toshi walked to her desk and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Toshi-chan."

"Hey Orihime. Whats up?"

"I'm having trouble with biology, think you can come over for the night and help me out, we have a test tomorrow also."

"Hmm. I guess so yeah. I'll pack some things then head over."

"Thank you so much Toshi-chan!"

"Yeah yeah see you soon."

She hung up and sighed. Packed her begs and headed over. The walk over was very eerie in her mind, the sun was just above the horizon and there were still people buzzing around. But something was screaming in the back of Toshi's mind but she couldn't hear anything but muffles. She reaches Orihime's house and knocks.

"Hey Toshi I'm so thankful you came to help me!"

"Glad I could be of service." Toshi says with a bow and walks in. The two sit around a table and begin with biology studying/tutoring.

The next day rolls around and being at Orihime's the two girls walk to school together. Arriving to school and everything seemed to be normal. Nothing seemed to be going on with Ichigo or Orihime either.

'Note to self: try harder on match maker.'

Toshi reminds herself. It was half way through the mourning classes when Toshi started to notice something was off, or even missing. She looked around the room Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Sado, Maurizio, Keigo... Ishida. Toshi glares at the man. As if on cue a shiver runs up Ishida's spin, but he just ignores it. Toshi writes,

-I knew something was wrong with this day!

Why haven't you sent a note over?! :(-

She puts the note on his desk, he ignores it again.

-HEY YOU WITH THE GLASSES BLOODY WELL ANSWER ME!-

Note goes on desk, note gets ignored. This repeats for 3 more times. Anger radiates off of Toshi. She finally just crumples a piece of paper and whips it at Ishida's head. Of course this was not unnoticed by the teacher and a detention is rewarded, also a glare from Ishida. Still ignoring her words Toshi just sits and draws evil pictures of Ishida in painful situations and Toshi in the drawing laughing. Lunch then follows, and instead of going to the fashion room to Ishida she goes to a lone tree in the yard and eats her PB&J sandwich. Sitting, chewing, staring, thinking. Ichigo then shows up.

"Whats your problem?"

"Nothing of the sort. Why would you think there would be a problem Ichigo?"

"Because your eye twitched 3 times in that sentence and your murdering that poor sandwich."

Ichigo points to the squashed leaky sandwich. Toshi looks down at the horrifying looking sandwich and mess under it and throws the sandwich down on the wrapper it was in. She just crosses her arms and looks away. Ichigo just rolls his eyes and sits beside her.

"Why are you here?"

Toshi looks at Ichigo questionably.

"Why are you here Toshi?"

"I told you my dad shipped me here. I wasn't doing good enough where I was."

"You're lying."

She looks over at him again, he just stares out at the yard like its a boring old conversation.

"No I'm not."

"Let me know when you want to tell me everything okay?"

Toshi sits there stunned. Ichigo smiles and gets up. He begins to walk away.

"Thanks Ichigo."

He waves and continues walking. The rest of the day goes by quite fast and then the final bell rings. Toshi just sits there slowly putting her stuff away knowing she will be here for a while, knowing the chalk that sat over the weekend will be a bitch to remove. She sighs.

'I wonder if he'll even show up today.'

She thinks watching the last of the people leaving. She grabs a single bucket and sponge not expecting her detention buddy to show.

"I don't get it! Why do I care, these boards aren't that hard to clean by myself!"

"That idiot is probably at home enjoying a nice comfy couch and T.V while I sit here and wash boards."

"ITS ALL HIS FAULT I'M DOING THIS ANYWAY!"

Toshi throws her sponge out the door in an angry huff and falls to the floor against the wall.

"I want to go home."

Toshi just sits in her ball. A figure walks in and sits beside her.

"You know you don't need to wash the windows to. You've been here enough you should know the drill."

"What the hell do you-" Toshi looks up in her spurt.

An evil glare takes over her face.

"Why are YOU here?"

The figure just raises an eyebrow.

"If you're here to ignore me more I got enough of that today. Please leave."

She said acidly snatching the sponge out of his hand and beginning to wash the boards again.

"I apologize Toshi-chan, I was just thinking through things."

"Tsh. I can think and talk to people at the same time, and you're supposed to be the nerd!"

Ishida rolls his eyes. "You're such an idiot."

Toshi glares at the man. Then grins, she throws the wet sponge at Ishida. He unfortunately didn't dodge in time and got a wet sponge to the chest. He glares at the girl who is laughing hysterically, he re soaks the sponged and throws it at her. She swiftly dodges and sticks her tongue out at him.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now wanna kiss me!" She laughs as she runs away from the flying sponge. Toshi gets cornered. And closes her eyes and hides her face. What hit Toshi was more of a shock then any amount of water. Toshi opened her eyes to see Ishida's face millimetres away, lips locked together.

"Hn, What is with you and nerds. I'm sure Grimmjow wouldn't be to pleased with his little partners actions eh?" A voice called out.

Toshi pushes Ishida away and looks over.

**Mangotango450, setokaibagirl749, kitcat1995, skittlezzidilzz :) you guys rock :P but yeah i hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Silly Toshi has anger problems !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Another day another chapter. And I'm sure you've been waiting to figure out who caught poor Toshi-chan and Ishida. So her ya go.**

**-------------------begin----------------------**

"Hn, What is with you and nerds. I'm sure Grimmjow wouldn't be to pleased with his little partners actions eh?" A voice called out.

Toshi pushes Ishida away and looks over.

"Wait. No. This.. No.. I.. He.. We... " Tears start to swell into her eyes.

"I hate to be there bearer of bad news Toshi-chan, but your chances are running out. I know you to well. They won't all stay."

Toshi stands there staring at the floor using everything to stop the swelling of tears.

"Toshi.. What is he talking about?" Ishida finally speaks up.

Toshi looks up at him, and regrets she did. A tear falls, the girl is off. Running, crying as far as she could as fast as she could.

'Nnoitra knew better. Why did he show up today? What the hell was going through Ishida's mind!?'

Her mind boggles and flashes of people whips through her head. She finds herself on a doorstep. She decides to look up to see a window open, she jumps through it. There sat Ichigo at his desk reading a book.

* plop *

Ichigo looks over to see a crying Toshi on his bed.

"Toshi?"

"I didn't want to. I didn't mean to.. I- I- I-"

Ichigo goes over and puts the girl in his lap. He sits patiently while she finishes crying.

"Now what happened?"

"Ishida kissed me, Nnoitra saw it, I'm just going to hurt him. I should have just avoided everyone. I keep hurting everybody."

"Ishida can stand up for himself."

Toshi suddenly quiets up and stares out the window. It was almost dark now.

"That spirit power!"

Ichigo looks at the girl dumbfounded.

"What spirit pressure? I can't feel anything."

"That's because its different from yours plus you couldn't notice spirit power if it hit you in the face."

Ichigo glares and pokes her in the side.

Toshi jumps up. "I gotta go!" And she jumped out of the window.

"Wait!" Ichigo tried to yell but it fell upon deaf ears.

Toshi kept her soul pill in her pocket during school now and when she went out where she couldn't take the doll, so she popped the soul in her mouth.

"Go home and stay!"

Kiyoko just nodded and started to run home, Toshi continued to follow the spirit power.

'You always show up at inconvenient times. I wonder if theres a reason for that.'

'Its fading. I have to hurry up!'

With that Toshi picked up her speed.

'I gotta catch up to you this time I just have to.'

She gets to a bridge and sees a giant hole.

'No! Don't leave yet!'

The hole gets smaller as Toshi gets closer. She stops instantly at the view in front of her.

'No...'

Everything goes black.

Toshi wakes up in her bed with Nnoitra at her side.

"Your just a glutton for punishment aren't you runt?"

Toshi just blinks and looks around.

"By the way your buddy Ichigo wants you. He seemed really agitated too."

She nods and Nnoitra leaves. She decides to get up and shower and get ready for whatever Ichigo was going to throw at her. After getting dressed and grabbing a granola bar she heads out to Ichigo's house, when she finally makes it to Ichigo's house she patiently knocks on the door this time.

"Oh hello Toshi." Karin answers the door.

"Um Hey. Is Ichigo home?"

"Uhh. No. Him and a couple people went to Urahara's shop."

"Thanks" Toshi yelled back already in a dash.

'This isn't going to be good.'

_A FEW WEEKS AGO_

_Toshi and Ichigo walk over to Urahara's shop. Ichigo is training more since his encounter with the Vizards and their little training session._

"_Don't worry Toshi, He is strange but he's a good guy."_

_The type of guy he was wasn't what was bothering her. The fact about how much he knew about almost everything did._

_'What if he can sense my hollow spirit power. He might not trust me. I don't think I could win that fight.'_

_Toshi looks at the ground while she walks._

_'What would Ichigo do if he found out?'_

"_We're here."_

_Toshi tenses up and hides as much of her spirit power as inhumanly possible._

"_Oi! Kisuke! I'm here I brought a friend."_

_The shop keeper peeks around the corner with a fan covering his lower face. He walks up to them and looks Toshi up and down. She just smiles innocently._

"_Why hello there. How did you come across Ichigo?"_

_Toshi looks at Ichigo he just shrugs._

"_I found him fighting a hollow."_

"_Ooh what great circumstances to find a great friend."_

_They stood there silent for a short time._

"_Well. Why don't we go sit and have some tea." The shop keeper insisted._

_As they entered the back room Kisuke asked his helpers to make some tea. They all sat around the table Kisuke at the back, Ichigo to the left and Toshi across from Kisuke. They just sat there staring amongst each other waiting for a conversation topic or the tea. _

"_So Ichigo how has your Vizard training come along?" Kisuke finally broke the silence._

"_I can hold the mask for about 30 seconds now."_

"_You still need a lot of training."_

"_Tsh." Ichigo rolled his eyes._

_Ururu, a very small girl with black pig tails on the sides of her head, brought in the tea and set it in the middle of the table passing the cups to everyone._

"_Thank you Ururu, by the way this is Toshi-san. A good friend of Ichigo's."_

_The small girl bows. "Nice to meet you Toshi-san. I'm Ururu."_

"_Pleasure to meet you to Ururu-san." Toshi bows her head._

_The small girl walks out of the room and everyone but Ichigo takes a sip of tea._

_Moments pass with just idle chit chat about training and other issues going around between Kisuke and Ichigo. Toshi finally spoke up._

"_I think I'm going to head home now. I'm sure Nnoitra wants me to do some chores."_

_She gets up and bows. "Thank you for the hospitality Kisuke-san."_

_The man gets up and starts to fan himself._

"_Allow me to walk you to the exit."_

_They walk to the exit. Toshi bows and begins to walk out._

"_Does Ichigo know?"_

_Toshi looks back. "What?"_

"_Does Ichigo know about you?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Toshi said very insecure._

"_I can sense very microscopic amounts of spirit power from you. If that was normal you wouldn't be able to see a hollow or Ichigo in his shinigami form. So I know you have complete control over your spirit power. Which is very impressive I might add."_

_Toshi just stares in amazement. "Uh. Thank you? What are you getting at Kisuke?"_

_The man smiles and fans himself more._

"_Does Ichigo know your an arrancar Toshi-san?"_

_Toshi's face just turns to shock at the mentioning of this word and she just looks away._

"_I'll take that as a no. Don't worry I will keep your secret safe. But just tell me one thing Toshi."_

_Toshi turns to look at the man, his fan closed and his face serious._

"_Are you the reason hollows have seemed to disappear and why there are a lot of strange spirit powers jumping around?"_

_She looks to the ground and nods her head just once. He once again puts on his over happy smile and fans himself._

"_Thank you Toshi-chan. Have a good day."_

_She just turns around and begins to leave._

BACK TO PRESENT

Toshi reaches the shop and just walks in, she heard Ichigo shouting in the back room.

"Hey whats with all the yelling?" She asks as she walks in.

He mouth drops. There sat Kisuke, Ichigo, Sado, and Ishida. Tessai, Ururu and Jiraiya also stood in the room.

"Uh, What did I miss?"

"Those bastards took her!" Ichigo shouted. "Those hollow bastards took Orihime."

Toshi was crushed with this. One was because she thought it was just a dream. Two she was one of those hollow bastards, and three because now she had to choose, family or friends. The hurt was easily read in her eyes. Kisuke noticed it clearly knowing exactly why she was hurt. Ishida also noticed this.

"Calm down Ichigo. Toshi is just as good of friends with Orihime as you. There is no need to scream at her." Ishida spoke up.

Ichigo looked over to the black haired boy. He took in a deep breath and was about to apologize to Toshi but when he looked over she was running out.

"Wait! Toshi-" Ichigo tried.

Ishida then began to run after her.

Running as fast as she could she put herself in her hollow form. She had to get far enough that they wouldn't notice the giant hole she would be using to get home. With so much in her head she failed to notice the man following her.

'Wha- What the hell is she?' Ishida ponders himself seeing Toshi jump out of her body.

"This isn't what was supposed to happen!" Toshi yells at herself.

"Hey! Toshi!" Ishida calls out.

Toshi looks behind her to see the boy chasing behind her.

'No... Your not supposed to see me like this.'

But she couldn't help thinking how amazing he looked in his new outfit even with the cape.

She picks up her pace.

"I'm sorry Ishida. I guess you know who I am now." She yells back and disappears.

Ishida finally stops after losing all trails of her.

'This can't be real.'

"Hey Ishida! Get your ass back here were leaving!"

Ishida looks back to see Ichigo and Sado, he begins to run back.

**Oh no there goes Orihime and the normal sort of bleach like plot lol. But yeah.. the end is coming near!! how near im not sure but near!! dun dun duunnnn :P well the chapters are coming up a lot faster now :) and of course a thanks to the usual reviewers you guys make my day!! also the newest reveiwer GrimmjowsGirl1 (: but yeah hope you enjoy**

***triggerspec**

**p.s i have a new poll up.. but its naruto. Im thinking of a new story and a different anime! Lol any ideas?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ah another chapter and another step closer to twists and turns and hard decisions, lol. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry for the wait!! im working on my new story as well now its a naruto fan fic but i shall be writing another bleach fanfic some time in the future so if you really want keep and eye open :)**

**-----------------begin----------------------**

Toshi is running around searching helplessly for her stolen friend.

'I have to get her before Ichigo and them start anything!'

She heard a scream not that far up. As she reaches a door in the middle of the next hallway she hears yelling and sounds of someone being hurt. She instantly barges in the room, there was Orihime getting her ass kicked by Aizen-sama's worst kiss ass follower's. Toshi didn't know them at all really.

"Oh look here Menoli. We found the little reject."

Toshi glares at the small arrancar. "What are you guys doing?"

"What do you care reject? You're not even supposed to be here."

"I'll ask again. What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

The girl walks up to Toshi. "Tsh. Well, don't you just think we are all high and mighty?"

"Well if you must know. We were teaching this little bitch a lesson, that she cannot take Aizen-sama away from us, and that he is just using her."

Toshi rolls her eyes but then looks down at the beaten Orihime, she looks back and gives the girl a dirty look.

* smack*

"Don't give me that look you little bitch! Your just the Espada's little screw toy! You have no right to look at us!"

"Loly I think we should leave now." The other girl questioned her sister.

"No!" Loly punches Toshi into a wall. "Were not leaving till these two low lives know their place!"

"If Aizen-sama was so loyal to you sluts as you say he is, you wouldn't need to waste everyones time and come down and beat people that are supposed to help him be king, you dumb shit!!"

This pissed off the girl and she charges at Toshi.

"Watch your tongue reject!"

Toshi jumped to the side went around and kicked her face first in the wall.

"Loly!" Menoli finally spoke up again. Now running towards Toshi ready to punch her. She ducked down and upper cut the charging girl in the stomach, the girl doubled over and Toshi side kicked her into the wall across the room, knocking her out cold.

"You'll pay for that!" screamed the last one standing as she punched Toshi in the face. She fell back but caught herself. She ran at the girl and sent a flurry of punches that were all blocked, finally Toshi went around and started a cero. Using the cero she used a familiar move and slammed it in the girls stomach.

"Now we see who really is the low life. Bitch!"

* BAM *

The cero shoots through the girl hitting the wall behind her. Loly just stares and plops to the ground.

Toshi rubs her eye from the pain.

'The bitch had a good punch, I'll give her that.'

She turns and walks to Orihime. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I'm late." She smiles at the girl.

Orihime just looks at her in shock.

"Th- th- the mask, the hole. You're one of them?"

Toshi gets up and just turns the other way looking down.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you guys. I'm part of the bad guys, and as soon as I get you out of here if you guys want I will leave."

Orihime gets up and hugs Toshi.

"How could we do that Toshi?! You're helping me aren't you?" She lets go and looks at teh girl. "I'm sure you don't have to stay on the bad side!"

Toshi looks down. "Don't you know Aizen-dono's plan?! Everyone that I've met will die. He is to powerful."

"Ichigo and them will find a way."

"SHIT! Speaking of them, we have to go. Now!"

They begin to walk out.

"Oh! One second Toshi."

Orihime runs over and begins to heal Loly.

"What are you doing?!"

"I just can't leave her like this. She'll die!"

"Hn, your to nice."

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN LAS NOCHES

Ishida is walking down a random hallway.

'I have to find something soon enough..'

With that thought the floor opens up and he falls down a slide. Falling into an arena of sand and blocks.

"What the hell is this?"

"You must be Ishida."

"What, Who are you?!" Ishida could see a shadowed figure in front of him.

"Oh, just a friend of a friend. I've heard a bit about you. I must admit, I don't really like these little experiment you have been pulling Ishida."

"What are you talking about?!"

The shadowed man steps forward.

'Pink hair, glasses, that must be..'

"Szayel Aporro Granz."

"Ah, so you have heard of me?"

"Yes. Toshi has talked about you often."

"Ah, yes my Toshi-chan. I'm awfully upset I was unable to visit her before this day arrived."

"Hn."

'I can't believe she is actually one of these guys.'

Szayel walks a little closer and clears his throat.

"Well, Ishida. If we had met on better circumstances, I'm sure this would go over better but I must protect my home and master. And to be honest I have no liking for humans.. or Quincys."

"Well thats to bad Szayel, cause I'm here to rescue my friend and take Toshi back with me!"

Szayel glared at the boy with this comment.

"Take Toshi-chan with you? I will inform you that this plan will not be happening."

He turns and walks back some.

"This is Toshi's home, and I will not allow some Quincy to take her from me."

Ishida puts up his bow. "Tsh. You treat her like some experiment."

This struck a bad nerve in Szayel and he charges at the boy with full force.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING BOY! SHUT UP NOW!"

Ishida jumped out of the way and sent a few arrows his way. Szayel stepped out of the way and jumped at the boy. Ishida sent some arrows but Szayel just whisked them away with his hand.

"Your little games won't work on me!" And he punches Ishida to the ground. He jumps a few feet away and snaps his fingers. A dozen or so fraccion jump to his service.

"I don't need to dirty my hands with this. After him."

The fraccions all charge the Quincy.

ANOTHER AREA OF LAS NOCHES

"Well, well. Long time no see."

"Your kidding me. Your one of them?!"

"Heh. Got a problem?!"

"Yeah I do! Where is Orihime."

"Ah yes. Her. I ain't telling you Ichigo."

Ichigo gets into a fight stance.

"Then I will beat the answer out of you!" He charges the man. "Where is Orihime."

"Heh, I've been waiting for this for too long."

"You're going down Grimmjow!"

"Bring it!" Grimmjow takes out his zanpakuto and charges back.

The swords hit with a great force the air whips wildly around and away from them. They both jump back and charge again. Swinging and stabbing, jumping and ducking, blocking and hitting. Grimmjow makes the first hit, cutting across Ichigo's upper arm. Ichigo clenches his arm.

"So does this mean Toshi.."

"Is one of the bad guys. No."

"Then wha-"

"Shes an arrancar yes. If thats what you meant. But she wouldn't hurt somebody for no reason."

Grimmjow swings his zanpakuto around. "You still going to try and get your friend?"

"Ichigo points his sword at Grimmjow. "If its the last thing I do."

"Then lets hurry up and finish this!"

They charge each other once again.

BACK WITH TOSHI AND ORIHIME

The girls wandered around, they could feel bursts of spirit pressure.

"We have to hurry. I have to stop this!" Toshi yelled beginning to run grabbing Orihime's wrist dragging her along.

"Hey. Who's that?" Toshi slowed point ahead.

"Sado-kun!" Orihime shouted running to the body laying on the ground.

"Sado-kun! Sado-kun!" Orihime shouted shaking the big boys shoulder.

The boy turns his head towards Orihime, he coughs.

"You're okay Orihime?"

"Yes. Toshi rescued me."

"Toshi-san is here to? Is she okay?"

"Yes. Yes."

"Well then everything is fine." He coughs some more.

"You idiotic brute! How did you mange to get your ass kicked!" Toshi yelled and questioned.

"Gantenbainne ."

"Ah. Orihime hurry up and heal him. I have to go find someone."

"Toshi wait-"

"Don't worry about me. I know this place inside and out."

Orihime nods and begins to heal Sado. Toshi takes off through a fake outside area. Not knowing this one area all that well Toshi walks into a room. The door locks.

"Ah. Toshi-chan. Welcome home."

'That voice.'

Silence.

"What are you not happy to see me again Toshi-chan?"

Her eyes begin to focus in the dark, thats when she sees him.

**Nerd vs nerd, hot head vs hot head.. things just keep popping up.. who is the mysterious creep in the tower?! Lol who wins who loses who ties? So many question such a long wait :P (: im horrible i know i know i apologize sort of :P but yes i hope you guys are still enjoying this story i know i went down a bit with my high school addition to the story but it would be 10 chapters shorter if i didnt come up with that twist lol so read enjoy and have a nice day (:**

***triggerspec**


	27. Chapter 27

**I thought i'd give Heuco Mundo a break for a bit so I came up with this chapter I hope you guys don't mind :) lol so heres a little of what happens in the life of Nnoitra. He kinda got lost in the drama so viola for anybody whose missed him!!**

-----------------------------**begin--------------------------------------**

Another day of school for Nnoitra, alarm, snooze, alarm, snooze, alarm, snooze, this goes on until little Toshi finishes up in the bathroom.

'Tsh, chicks. They always waste so much time!'

As much to his despise he grabs his mandatory school uniform and jumps in the shower. Downstairs and a piece of toast, then their off for their 20 minute walk to school. Which is usually in silence due to the fact they both are not mourning people. Once in a while they spit harsh words at each other. When they get to school they always go their separate ways. Toshi goes to Ichigo and them while Nnoitra goes to his little 5 person group of 3 guys and 2 girls. They are tough, jock like kids, except the one girl who is a girlie cheer leader. Her name is Rana. Long straight jet black hair bright blue eyes. Pretty small build, and about 5'5. Rana has been hitting on Nnoitra ever since he started at the school. As he walks up.

"Ah. Nnoitra-kun, good morning!"

She bats her eyelashes and says in a sickly sweet voice. He just waves her off, she puts on a pout being upset he doesn't pay attention to her.

"Oi! Nnoitra, are you finally coming to kendo practise tonight?" Asked Niito, Rana's twin brother. He is about 5'9, short spiky black hair, bright blue eyes. He was a small guy but he had a very toned body, from playing years of soccer and practising kendo, sometimes even kick boxing.

"Yeah. The girl is out tonight anyway so." He learns against the wall seeming very bored. "So I have nothing better to do."

Nnoitra tried to get into as many things as possible to keep himself busy. Kendo, kick boxing, basketball, rugby and soccer. There was only one sport he wasn't the best at and that was soccer, he could never seem to do better than Niito.

"Dude, I just don't get it. You never show up for practise and you still own everyone!" Haruki finally spoke out. He was a couple inches shorter than Niito with shaggy chestnut brown hair, and light brown eyes. He was the loud mouth of the group.

"Well, that's just because I'm superior."

Rana sighs and stares at the man with hearts flowing out of her head. The morning bell rings and the group just walks to class. Through the morning Nnoitra just sits not paying much attention to his surroundings.

'Just wait one day Aizen your going to pay for this.'

The lunch bell finally rings and the class pours out of the room. The group of six gather around a wall by the field at a bench Niito and Nnoitra dragged over. Nnoitra pulls out his lunch that usually is either leftovers or something Toshi puts together while he showers.

"So, Nnoitra, what's with that chick you live with. Shes pretty damn hot!" Haruki questioned nudging Nnoitra with his elbow. Haruki was a hockey and baseball jockey and was obsessed with chicks he thought were hot.

"If you value your life Haruki, you will stay your distance."

"Aw come on! I just wanna show her what a real man is like." Haruki winks and dose a stupid thumbs up pose.

Nnoitra smacks him upside the head. "Shes to smart to fall for you stupid games."

"So who is she then Nnoitra?" Daigo finally spoke up. He was the shy quiet one of the group. He was shorter then the other guys with medium length black hair, he had green/brown eyes.

"Lets just call her my student."

"You two have something going eh buddy?" Niito winks at the man.

"Nah."

"Your kidding me, your always around that hot babe, and your telling me you just walk by it?" Haruki butted in.

Juuna slapped him upside the head. "Your such a pig!" Haruki rubs his head, glaring at the girl.

Juuna was the other girl in the group, she was big on lacrosse, and track. She played soccer and hockey on her spare time. She had long blond hair, and almost black eyes. Nnoitra high fived her for the hit. Rana glares at them, she has always been jealous that Nnoitra payed more attention to the Juuna.

"Hey Nnoitra-kun, do you want to go to the movies after your practise with mee?" She clings to his arm.

He looks down at the girl, pull his arm away. "I'm sure I'll be to tired to bother with anything."

Her face drops then brightens up again. "Okay, well maybe we can hang out at my place?"

She gives him a sly smirk.

"I'll come over Rana! Nnoitra would just be a boring ass!" Haruki jumped in front of the Rana.

She puts on a disgusted look. "I just remembered I have an to help put together a cheer for the next game."

Lunch ends and its back to class they go.

In class Nnoitra sits and thinks about how Las Noches is without him.

'Grimmjow has probably thought since I'm gone hes king shit now. I wonder if Pinky blew himself up yet. Is that dumb bitch still a higher rank then me? I wonder when Aizen-sama is going to continue his plans.'

Daigo nudges Nnoitra on the shoulder. He snaps out of his thoughts and looks at the short guy.

"Nnoitra the bell has rang. Are you still going to kendo practise?"

"Uh, yeah."

He gets up and packs his crap and him and Daigo walk to the gym across the school. At the other end of the school there is a medium sized gym for just kendo and kick boxing.

"So you have blessed us with your presence today have you Nnoitra?"

"Hn."

"Suit up, your next."

Nnoitra went to the change room where he put on his black kimono and screened mask. He grabs the wooden sword and head out.

'This thing is shit compared to my scythe.'

"Your up against our greatest practise student Nnoitra." Commanded the grumpy old teacher.

"Not for long." Nnoitra says under his breath.

The two take there stances.

"It's a shame it's your first practise and I'm going to make you look like a fool!" Said the masked boy.

"You can't beat me. Nobody can."

"Well isn't someone just so smug their first day."

"Your alot of mouth aren't ya?"

"Begin!" Shouts the teacher.

The masked man charges at Nnoitra but he just steps out of the way, the guy slices to his arms, Nnoitra blocks and swings the sword to the other side and tries to stab the guy. He jumps back just in time. Nnoitra steps up and tries to cut at his head. The masked man ducks and goes for his feet. Nnoitra jumps and comes down on the guy. He blocks and they both just stand there, holding their ground.

"Heh, so you do have some skill."

"I told you once, you can't beat me."

They jump apart. They charge at each other and a flurry of wooden swords wind around, the shadowed men jump duck and step around, but still seeming to stay in the one spot. Nnoitra remembers a time when he was fighting with Toshi.

_They two bodies stand panting. Toshi barley keeping her stance from exhaustion and loss of blood. Nnoitra keeping his stance but still covered in many wounds._

"_Your getting good kid. But face it, you can't beat me. I'm your superior." _

_Toshi scrunches her nose. "I'm going to show you Nnoitra-sama, men are not the only superior beings." _

_With that she charges at the man. He holds his ground waiting for the girl. She comes down on him with her dagger and a kunai. She slides down and pushes his scythe away, she pushes herself off his legs and throws the kunai hitting him right in the stomach. He pulls it out and throw it away. The paralysis poison was starting to get to him, he didn't have much time but neither did she. Toshi stood there covered in blood and dirt, hardly able to keep her body stable, even having trouble keeping her eyes open._

"_Why don't you give up kid. It won't work."_

"_Cause I'm sick of your attitude Nnoitra-sama." She begins to charge. "You'll learn one day."_

_He went to swing at her but she ducked down and twirled behind his back and stabbed him in the back with her last kunai, she jumped up and but her dagger to his throat. Nnoitra stands up straight and smiles._

"_Well Toshi-chan, are you going to show me a girls superiority?" _

_The dagger drops, half a second later the girl does also._

"_You fail because when it comes down to it in the end. Women just can't finish the job."_

_Nnoitra shakes his head and picks up the girl and her dagger and heads to see Akiko._

The masked man charges at Nnoitra while he seems to be dazed.

"I'll finish you now, I'll show you superiority"

A smirk forms oh Nnoitra's face but it goes unseen because of the mask. The guy swings Nnoitra ducks down and twirls around to the back of him. He points the sword to the guys back.

"Winner. Nnoitra." The coach shouts.

Niito cheers and runs up and puts his arm around Nnoitra.

"Great job man. I was doubting you at the end. You were like out of it."

"Tsh. Never doubt me, I never fail."

"Heh, such a cocky bastard."

Nnoitra walks to the change room and changed back to his uniform.

"I'm out of here." He announces and waves as he walks out of the door.

**And there we have it. He is kinda boring I guess in his own way. But I enjoy the character I've made him as and I thought he deserved some spot light :) hope you enjoyed it**

***triggerspec**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well heres chapter 28.**

**-----------------begin----------------------**

An extremely large fraccion decides to fight the Quincy, Ishida jumps around avoiding the thrust of giant fists. He shoots an arrow through the side, the fraccion collapses. All the other fraccion whine and cry over the fallen body.

"I must be lucky. To be able to fight somebody with at least some ability."

Ishida jumps behind the scientist.

"I must be lucky to be able to fight someone with as many openings as you."

He shoots an arrow and it goes through Szayel. The pink haired man falls to his knees with his head down. The boy stands straight with a smug smirk on his face. The fraccions just turn and gasp at the sight upon them. The energy on the arrow begins to evaporate. Szayel starts to laugh like a maniac.

"Ha! You think a meer arrow could defeat even the 8th Espada! Just because you are an endangered species doesn't mean you aren't properly researched!" He gets up and brushes himself off.

"You falling down here was no accident." He takes a few steps back. "Get him."

Fraccion charge at Ishida from all over, the Quincy runs and doges blows, killing about 2 of the 7 fraccion. He shoots arrows but they just disappear when they hit the fraccion.

'Dammit, the power behind my arrows are weakening.'

"Soon it will all disappear."

Ishida looks at him with and Szayel snaps his fingers, Ishida's bow disappears.

"What, what the hell happened?"

"I told you, I will not let a meer Quincy take Toshi-chan."

"Tsh."

Ishida losing focus gets smacked in the stomach by one of the fraccion. He falls on the first arrow he used. It was a metal stick that acts like a sword. He grabs it and activates the spirit power. He fights off the fraccion using it like a sword.

"For a far ranged fighter, you can handle a sword quite well."

Ishida just smirks as he jumps around dodging the fraccion. He kills off 2 more leaving 3 left. One a stab through the head and another across the stomach. Ishida stops behind Szayel, breath quite heavily covered in bruises and a slight amount of blood coming out of his mouth. He stabs the ground.

"Hasta aqui. Its over Szayel Aporro Granz."

The a droplet out of a tiny vessel hits the sword and 5 swords that circle Szayel in a Quincy star formation, glow immensely. Szayel screams in agony as the bright blue light engulfs him. Ishida begins to walk away very proud of his attack.

"Damn it..." A hoarse voice is heard.

When the smoke clears, Ishida can see Szayel standing, burnt all over, shirt completely gone. Hes breathing very heavily.

"I'm surprised you could even stand after that."

Szayel snatches his nearest fraccion and slam it on the ground, the fat one begins to glow purple, it shrinks into a black and purple orb. As Szayel eats the orb a glow runs over his body, all his wounds washing away with the glow. Szayel laughs, then begins to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?!"

"Where am I going? To go change. I'd be embarrassed to continue to fight in this ragged outfit."

SOMEWHERE ELSE

"Okay I'm sick of this. Time to end it!" Ichigo stands and points his sword to Grimmjow. "Bankai!"

A black and red glow forms around Ichigo, his sword shrinks and turns black, his outfit, changes to a more fitting one with torn sleeves and bottom. The two men both boost there spirit power. Grimmjow smirks and the two guys charge each other. Jumping around swinging swords, stabbing, slicing. Parts off the ground and building explode from the impact. Grimmjow jumps back and begins a cero, he goes towards Ichigo.

"Getsuga te-" He is cut off by Grimmjow throwing his sword up and shooting another cero with his other hand. It hits Ichigo head on but he deflected the most of the power somehow. Ichigo sends off a blade of black and red, Grimmjow defends with a cero, but Grimmjow's cero breaks through the black n red glow. Ichigo just barely misses, Grimmjow flash steps behind Ichigo and swings at him, he blocks just in time but gets forced towards the ground. Grimmjow charges for him faster then Ichigo's fall. As Grimmjow hits the ground blood spurts out of Ichigo's shoulder.

"Your not fighting your best yet Ichigo!" Grimmjow cuts his fingers and hold up his hand, a giant blue orb begins to form. "This is a thing only we Espadas can only use. Gran Ray Cero!"

The blue light flares towards Ichigo and engulfs him. The dust clears and Ichigo stands there with a hollow mask.

"So thats your little secret Ichigo." Grimmjow laughs. "Interesting." He gets into an unusual stance and puts his nails on his sword. "Grind Pantera!" And with that Grimmjow goes into his next stage. His mask moves to his forehead and his teeth, nails, and hair grow, a tail forms and a white armour covered his body. He seems to be very panther like, his speed increased tremendously. He jumps towards Ichigo , the two collide and an explosion goes off. Dust clears and Ichigo jumps at him and drags his sword down Grimmjow's arm, he turns around and jumps back towards him. Claw versus sword, blue versus red. The two get blown back. Flashes of bodies run around, cuts here, punches there, half of Ichigo's mask is broken off. Grimmjow spins and kicks Ichigo in the head while he's trying to get up, he flies into a nearby pillar. He staggers to get up breathing heavily, The top right piece of his mask is all that remains. Grimmjow covered in little cuts charges to Ichigo with his claws pointed.

'I can't die, I can't lose, not yet. I have to save Orihime, I have to get my friends back. Even Toshi.'

Ichigo grabs Grimmjow's hand and he freezes right there.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow. I can't keep playing games anymore." With this Ichigo brings his sword down and blood spurts from Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow falls, blood runs over the ground, it drips off of Ichigo's sword. Suddenly a hand grabs his sword.

"You think you've won? You think you've beaten me?"

Grimmjow pulls on the sword and stick his claw into Ichigo's stomach. The two guys jump away from each other and glare. Grimmjow charges at Ichigo, and punches him in the face, a couple more small pieces nik off of his mask, he charges more but Ichigo blocks with his sword. Grimmjow brings up his other hand and stabs the other side of Ichigo's stomach with it. He coughs up blood. Grimmjow kicks him into the air. Grimmjow flash steps ahead of Ichigo's flying body.

"Now it ends Ichigo Kurosaki."

His claws glow blue and he slashes the air. Blue lines glow in the air. Ichigo twists and jumps away.

"Wha- What is that?"

"Laceration. My greatest technique."

He swipes again with one hand and the 5 blue lines advance to him. Ichigo blocks them with his sword but he gets pushed back at a very fast rate. Almost failing, he deflects them and they plummet into the ground with a huge explosion.

"Ha ha ha ! Your finished Ichigo! I'm the king!"

Ichigo gets up and begins to slice in the middle of one of the large blue lines over head. The lines smashes. The other 4 dispel.

"You're not the only one who wants to win. The same goes for you Grimmjow."

Ichigo charges to the man, and Grimmjow sets off his other 5 glowing lines. Ichigo just stabs his sword into one and cuts through it continuing to Grimmjow.

"I can't afford to lose to you now Grimmjow! I have come to destroy Aizen, and take, Chad, Ishida, Toshi, and Orihime back with me!"

Grimmjow just stares at the boys determination in his eyes, and stands there. Ichigo stabs Grimmjow in the stomach. Ichigo removes his sword, blood spurts out, Grimmjow begins to plummet to the ground. Ichigo grabs his hand, the last piece of his mask dispels. He carefully lays the man on the ground. He stares at the motionless body. He continues his quest with sadness in his eyes.

ANOTHER AREA

'Wha- What is he doing here?'

"Uh- Hey?"

"Toshi-san, what are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be in the human world?"

"Well, I uh- wanted to visit everyone, why are you here?"

"I came to investigate and ran into you."

'He is as gorgeous as ever.'

"Well I won't keep you than."

Toshi tries to head for the door, which somehow was on the other side of the room. The man cuts her off and points to two pillows on the ground.

"Please sit with me Toshi-san."

'san. He- he never calls me san...'

Toshi walks over and sits with a blush on her face.

"So Toshi-san, are you going to tell me why you're actually here?"

She just stares into the green eyes in front of her. He clears his throat.

"Oh, uh- well I just- umm..."

"Still stuttering I see."

Toshi looks down with a blush.

"Could you be here for the prisoner?"

Her head springs up to stare at the man.

"Hn." He looks at her more intensely now. "You know who is the reason for her being here?"

"I have my guesses, but not really."

"It was I, Toshi-san. I went to the human world and brought her here. Of course it was by her own free will."

"But why?"

"Following orders of course. What did you think because you got close to trash that I would leave them alone?"

"They're not trash! And no, but, I just- I- I-"

"What? You thought I had fallen for pathetic trash like you? I live to follow Aizen-sama. There is no other reason for existence of me."

Toshi looks down fighting tears, clenching her fists till her knuckles were white.

'I- I- I knew it. I'm just trash. All the little things were just nothing. Those moments was just my mind.'

"Heh. Emotions are flooding out of you Toshi-san. What useless things those are."

'but.. why is he saying san? He always called me by chan...'

"Just shut up..."Toshi said quietly.

"What was that Toshi-san?"

She stood up fists still clenches eyes at the brink of tears. "I said shut up Ulquiorra-kun." She takes a step forward. "Those are my friends and they are not trash. Emotions are not useless. And Aizen-dono is wrong!" Her anger flairs now.

Ulquiorra stands. "Tsh, They come here thinking they could destroy us or even get close to Aizen-sama, they are trash."

Toshi pulls out one of her daggers. "SHUT UP!"

"Your going to turn against me?"

"To defend myself and friends yes."

'Why? Why Ulquiorra-kun? I can't do this.' Her hands tremble.

"Heh." Ulquiorra just stands there.

Toshi charges at him, she cuts and swings at the man but he just jumps and steps out of the way. She pulls out a kunai and tries to hit him with that. He still dodges with ease. She aims to cut his head with the dagger but he ducks, with this she side kicks him in the legs. As he falls he puts his hand down and pushes himself in the air. A green cero begins to form.

'Shit!' Toshi rolls out of the way just in time and throws a kunai, it cuts his sleeve. He lands with his stoic posture.

"So I see your not as much of trash as I had you pinned out as."

Toshi flinches at these words. She gets back in a fighting pose with another kunai.

"Why are you doing this Ulquiorra-kun?"

"Doing what? Following my orders? Why wouldn't I follow them Toshi-san?"

She looks at the ground. That split second is what he waited for he ran and kicked her in the stomach, Toshi flew into the wall behind her. Blood seeps out of her mouth.

"You couldn't possibly think an Espada like me would equal to the other trash around me and have these emotions would you?" He walks over to her leaning against the wall still. He smacks her across the face and she flies to the right. She slides across the ground and lays there. "You couldn't possibly think I would have these so called love like feelings towards you would you Toshi-san?"

He begins to walk towards her again.

'Why does it hurt so bad? I already knew it was impossible. Why was there still hope?'

Toshi cringes each attempt of moving her muscles to get up. Her heart races faster each step he takes. She inhales a breath then forces herself to stand, she struggles to stay up, blood falls from her head into her eye. She brings out her other zanpakuto they begin to glow.

"Trample and Burn! Godzilla!" She shouts and she begins to glow.

Her mask shifts and covers her nose and mouth like a mask, in the shape of a lizards top jaw and nose. Her eyes turn a dirt gold and the pupils slit. A white armour covers her hands up and point out past her elbows. Claws form on her hands and feet. The same white armour covers her feet and shins sticking out at her knees. A metal tail with a dagger tip forms. She crouches and waits for a move.

"Well, well, well.. No wonder you always seemed to have such a fiery temper." Ulquiorra teases.

Toshi hisses, and tenses up. Ulquiorra takes out his sword, and charges at her. She blocks with a claw and swipes with the other, barley missing. She disappears and reappears behind him and slashes him down his back. Only ripping his coat. Ulquiorra scowls.

'There is something wrong with this.' Doubts and possibilities float around in Toshi's head.

She shakes it off and jumps at him once again.

**Well there we have it.. pt 2 of Ishida vs Szayel coming up. closing of Ichigo vs Grimmjow. and the beginning of Toshi vs mystery man. Thanks for the couple people still reviewing, you guys are awesome.**

***triggerspec**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm not sure what to start with. the story is getting suspenseful.. well i hope it is thats what i was aiming for lol but anyways enjoy**

**----------------------begin---------------------**

"Ichigo! Iichigoo!" Orihime yells across the field.

Her and Sado run towards the gloomy looking shinigami.

"What's wrong Ichigo?!"

The boy looks up and finally realizes what hes doing.

"Oh my god! Orihime are you okay?!" Ichigo runs up and puts his hands on her shoulders semi shaking her. Orihime blushes.

"Yes. I'm fine Ichigo."

He looks her over a couple more times, then pulls her into a hug. Orihime squeaks but then relaxes and hugs him back.

"What about Toshi-san?" Sado speaks up.

The two break apart and horror covers Ichigo's face. He looks back towards the body on the ground.

"We should go look for her!" Ichigo demands.

"She was with us, actually she saved me. But then she ran off, she seemed awfully worried." Orihime looks at the ground. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not! We going to find Toshi and Ishida and we are going to get out of this place!"

Orihime puts on a small smile and the three begin to walk back to where Orihime and Toshi found Sado.

IN THE FAKE OUTSIDE

Ishida wanders around looking for Toshi, or at least Ichigo and them.

'This place is massive. I wonder where that cocky scientist ran away to.'

As if on cue Szayel walks into view. He stands there, with a white long sleeved shirt with a light purple like vest, a layered white with black trim dress. Four vine like wings span largely out from him, with jelly like drops all down them. Purple paint covers his left eye and lines going up and down across it. Weird purple finger tips cover his hands. The bottom of his glasses shaped hollow mask gone and a helmet like side covers his left side of his head.

"Well then. I've kept you waiting long enough. Time for me to show you, Fornicaras true power."

Ishida dashes to the left.

"I appreciate how courteous you're being, but I couldn't care less about that."

He finally stops and brings out his bow once again. He send a large arrow directly at the Espada. But a large lizard like giant appears from the ground to shield Szayel. A wing spreads out behind Ishida, and encloses him. After a moment the wing spit shim out and Ishida lays on the ground.

"Hahaha. Thank you for the feast."

Szayel licks his lips. One of the blobs on his wings begins to grow and turn purple. After growing and glowing a bright purple it explodes and a small Ishida clone doll falls into Szayel's hand. Ishida struggles but manages to sit up.

"Hello, I'm over here." Szayel calls holding up the little doll.

"What are you doing?!"

"Hmm, What? I'm just pretending that it's you. I'm finished with you, you see. You did well Ishida-kun. But your role of Ishida-kun is over. From here on he will play Ishida-kun."

"What are you-"

Szayel, poked a thumb over Ishida head. Ishida's face flashes in fear.

"You felt it didn't you? It felt like somebody poked you. My explanation might not have been sufficient. Simply put, this is a controller of your five senses. In other words..." Szayel raises the doll and flicks Ishida in the head. Ishida falls back and small amount of blood spurts out of his forehead. "..Thats how it works. In addition." Szayel grabs the doll with both hands and begins to pull. The head and top part of Ishida body pops off. Ishida just stares in absolute horror at the ripped doll. "Fool, why the scared look? The doll is set up to do that. Did you think the real person would be split in half when I opened the doll? Anyway." He tips the doll forward to show Ishida the colourful little beans in the bottom of the doll. "Do you see these? It has all these little parts inside."

"So what?"

"They're pretty and colourful aren't they? They resemble a set of child's toys. They are what make this doll truly fun. But for a simpleton like you, understanding comes quickest with experience." He pulls out a dark pink bean. "The stomach eh?" He crushes the bean.

Ishida's eyes grow large and his breathing quickens. Then suddenly he pukes up a large amount of blood and liquid. His breathing stutters as he clenches his stomach, bent over.

"Don't worry I didn't crush something to important. If there is a reason Aizen-sama will destroy you all, it is simply because you are all so simple minded it's sinful!" The Espada bursts into laughter.

Ishida stands up and runs at the man with an arrow ready to shoot. Szayel crushes another non life threatening organ and the arrow is shot into the air as Ishida screams. More puking, but the man gets back up and tries again, organ after organ, tendent after tendant.

"I've crushed so many parts, you shouldn't be conscious."

Once again Ishida charges with an arrow, finally Szayel pulls out the Achilles tendant.

"I said you're being annoying."

He snaps the bean and Ishida falls to the ground once more screaming in pain.

"I just broke your left Achilles tendant. Now what? It would be life threatening if I went after any more organs."

"Damn you.." Ishida manages to ooze out of his lips.

Szayel brings out a long purple bean.

"Now you can't move anymore."

He snaps the bean and Ishida's eyes grow in pain, more screams escape.

"I told you at the start didn't I? I won't let you take Toshi-chan away."

A darkness covers Szayel's eyes as he puts down his head.

"Let me tell you a story Ishida-kun. I have lived a very long life time, researching every living and non living thing. I was found by Aizen-sama and given even more power then I thought I could achieve. I began to research even more, with the supplies I was given from Aizen-sama. I was content with my life. One day a new fraccion was born, I created my own as you are well aware, so I had no use of the low life. Grimmjow for some apparent reason decided to take her. Even with his very distasteful personality and short temper. The fraccion never once wanted to leave his side. As time went by even Grimmjow began attached to the young fraccion. Next was so unbelievable I had to sit down to grasp it." Szayel began to walk around the Quincy paralysed due to a broken back on the ground. "The next one to take a liking to her was Nnoitra. The man himself who destroyed a Espada because she was a girl and was a higher rank. He has no respect towards women, he is also quite a distasteful man. Grimmjow was about getting powerful and showing everyone he is king shit. It seemed to rub off on the young girl. So..." Szayel shakes his head an chuckles. "...So she would follow Nnoitra around asking him to help her become strong like Grimmjow. He said the nastiest words to her about her and even about Grimmjow. But.. Nothing he said even made her flinch. She would still follow and beg. One day he finally was fed up and let her have a fight. Of course her only being a young fraccion and him a level 5 Espada, it ended horribly and she almost died. She healed and got all her strength back. Everyone believed she would cower and try to blend into the shadows like most fraccion that were shown their place. But not her... She got right back up and asked Nnoitra for another battle. She did this on and on until he just grew a liking to her. Her will to battle, her will to get stronger than everyone else, her will for a great fight, it intrigued him very much. Of course during this, Harribel-san began to talk to the young girl. Trying to persuade her to give up on Nnoitra and just be a following fraccion. Harribel-san had very good points and was very nice about it all, but the only thing the young fraccion would say. "How can I be a good following fraccion if I'm not strong enough to protect my master." Harribel fell in love with the girl at that moment, for her amazing determination. They became well I guess you would call it best friends." Szayel stopped in front on the Quincy and sat down on a rock, and sighed. "Some time passed and she became quite strong, but she never could last in a fight with Nnoitra, one day I was working on a highly explosive experiment, and I was just about finished. Sudden a girl shouts my name and I throw it, exploding all over my lab, I was singed and half my things were wrecked. I look and there she is the young fraccion standing there like she was completely innocent. I lost it and smacked her and she flew across the room." Szayel's face completely dropped. Ishida even had a hard time hating him with the look on his face. "But all she did was stand right back up and apologize sincerely and began to walk out. I stopped her to ask how she managed to get in here without me knowing. Apparently she sweet talked my superior who you might know, Gin-sama.. But anyways, she sweet talked him into giving her my trap plans of the week and she studied then until she could walk through my hallway blindfolded. I was just dumbfounded. My own lab infiltrated but a mer fraccion. I also learned how much control she had over her spirit power. It amazed me. We began to talk about just many different things about Espadas and fraccion. From then on she would always just randomly show up without a trace and force me to ruin more experiments. She would also ask for things to help her train and help her with her weaknesses. She also loved to train with my fraccion." His face lightened up and he smiled. "I don't know how but she even befriended a couple of the ones that could talk. She played child like games in my arenas with them. It asyounded me, she always just seemed to light up a room." His face went blank. "Slowly, even a heartless Espada like me grew to have feelings for the girl. We had a thing once. But as I look back now I know it wasn't as real for her. She crushed me, she crushed the thing she created in myself. I should have known, it was clear as day. But even so I still love her, for she created my heart, I bid her to do whatever she feels well to do to it. As I am to my own experiments." Once again his face falls. "So you see Ishida-kun I know Toshi-chan will never forgive me, but I have never been one to like anything other than fellow arrancars, and as long as Toshi-chan is alive I will protect her."

"But I would never hurt her!" Ishida finally spoke out loud.

"Not that you can see Ishida-kun, but your love will put a sliver in her heart, and it will ruin the love that I now see... see she is destined for. Also because a mad scientist never shares his pets."

Szayel looks down and crushes the small red bean. Ishida's eyes widen and blood chokes out of his mouth. His head falls and his body lays limp.

"I envy you Quincy. Rest in peace dear Ishida-kun."

Szayel closes the boys eyelids and walks away.

'Please forgive my Toshi-chan...'

A tear falls from the Espada's eye.

**I cried writing this one I can't believe I just killed 2 fantastic characters. It was dramatic. still to come is Toshi vs Mystery man! Thanks for the people reading this far into my story :) and the people who have left reviews and favoured my story! you guys rock! :) and btw yeah I realized how lame the godzilla thing for a zanpakuto was but I couldn't think of anything to really put so yeah. another chapter gone and past**

***triggerspec**


	30. Chapter 30

Cuts cover her upper arms and legs, some cuts even piercings her armour. A mild slash goes down her eye, chipping a piece of her mask. Her posture still strong as she pants heavily staring at the cold man in front of her. Three cuts upon his silk white skin. One across his cheek. One down his back. And one on his left arm. His breathing just barley deeper then when they began. She charges at him once again, he brings his sword up to block her viscous claws swiping and slashing at him. He dodges a blow and turns it around, it's Toshi's turn to block the attacks flying at her, a block here a duck there, a jump and a roll. Toshi, crouches down and flicks her claws, they begin to glow oranges and red. She flashes towards Ulquiorra flaring her claws at him, even with a bare miss his clothes singe and smoke.

"Hm, thats quite the attack you have there Toshi-san."

The girl just growls and aims for him again, this time its a hit, a cut appears in his side, then melts into a larger wound. He cringes and steps back, pain floods his face. A sharp pain shoots through Toshi's heart.

"Stop this Ulquiorra-kun! This is not you!"

"Is it not me Toshi-san, or are you to naive to believe even your own eyes." He regains his posture and flashes in front of her, his face mer inches away from hers, Toshi's breath stutters. "Look into my eyes Toshi-san, can you say that I am not me?"

Toshi loses her total train of thought and with this opportunity Ulquiorra takes his hand and stabs it through her chest. Toshi's eyes widen in shock, her lungs forgetting to breath for the moment. He removes his hand and she falls to her knees. Wide eyes just stare out in front.

"Trash." He begins to walk away. Passing a slight gleam of light that a cero from Toshi created in the wall.

Toshi smiles as she falls to the ground.

"Forgive me, I couldn't even beat a Gillian"

Blood pools out on the ground, and her eyes fall shut.

A ROOM IN LAS NOCHES

A large pain shoots through the green eyed mans head. His face twists and a hand shoots to his head.

'What is this pain?'

He begins to feel for spirit pressures through the mansion like area.

'Two dead. One dying... one dying... one...d y i n g...'

He races out of the room faster then he has ever ran. Around corners down hallways through doors. He races and races, searching praying.

LATER IN TIME

"She went up this way." Orihime says while pointing up to the stairs and bridge.

"Well then lets hurry up." Ichigo begins to run. Orihime and Sado following at his heels.

They all climb up the stairs to what seems like a sky maze, bridges and doors in towers and more stairs.

"Now what?" Sado asks in a monotone voice.

"We split up and search. Sado you check the right side, Orihime, middle, I'll go to the right."

"Hai!" Orihime shouts and the three take off.

'You better be alright or I'll kick your ass!'

'Please Toshi-chan be safe!'

'Toshi-san...'

Open, shut, open, shut, open, shut. Nothing, Every where Sado looked, it turned to be just an empty room.

Empty room, hollow hallways, nothing was in sight anywhere. Orihime just kept running and searching, running and hoping, running and losing. She stood out in the middle of a bridge she could see out so far. She squinted and looked out further. A pile of rubble laid by the wall of the mansion.

'I wonder what happened out there. I should go check it out. Maybe Toshi took a different root.'

The orange haired girl found a set of stairs and took off towards the rubble.

"TOSHI!!" Ichigo shouted and hollered through every room he searched.

"TOSHI ANSWER ME!... WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Empty rooms had never scared him more in his life. Usually in enemy territory an empty room would be a blessing, but right now he didn't care he just wanted to find something, someone. Suddenly he enters a room strange to him. There was a hole in the wall so he entered. Looking around, debris was every where, claw marks covered the floors and wall, rubble singed and burnt, craters in the floor and pieces of walls and ceiling missing. Something sickening caught his eyes, he ran over.

EARLYER IN TME

Szayel walked with his head down, a shadow covered his face. He felt empty, cold, he felt like his very own experiments. Sadness and guilt filled his eyes as he stared at the passing ground. A flash of black and white whipped by him, his hair flew from the breeze.

'Why is he in such a hurry?'

He just shrugged it off and began his journey back to his lab.

WITH ORIHIME

Orihime walked along the desert like area, the pile of debris gets larger and larger as she continues to walk. A sick feeling fills her stomach, like poisonous butterflies are fluttering around. One step at a time, and time just seems to freeze, motionless, empty. Just like the body now in her view. Blood, vomit, it was a cruel scene. She began to run towards the body, running faster and faster. The body didn't seem to get closer. Then finally it was like the body flew at her and hit her in the face. Tears pour out of her poor eyes, sobbing comes out of her shocked face. She falls t her knees and rolls the body onto her lap. It lays there limp and bloody.

"Why?... Why?!... WHY!?"

She begins to shake the pile of bone and flesh.

"Wake up..." She shakes it more, tears falling frantically. "Please just wake up..." She stops shaking and sets the body on the ground. "Just wake up! Please!"

Orihime looked at eh body, nothing seemed right there was actually no wounds on him. Just a lot of blood.

'How... How did you die?!'

"Sōten Kisshun!"

An orange shield covers the body and Orihime sits there putting as much focus as her mind, soul and body can produce.

The shield glows, Orihime sits there staring, tears ceasing to exit her eyes. Time goes by, more, and more, and more. Her arms shake from being held up for so long, her head throbs from the intense use of her power. Nothing. Her shield drops, the hair clip forms back to normal. The body still lay there motionless and cold. She falls to the chest.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry Ishida-kun... I'm sorry.." She begins to sob again. A large hand embraces her shoulder.

"Orihime.."

She looks up to see a sympathetic and sad Sado looking down to her. Her sobs turn to cries and she grips Ishida's body tighter. Sado just stands there, watching this depressing event.

WITH ICHIGO

He walks to the middle of the room. A large pool of blood lay there.

"Strange.."

'Wheres the body?'

He search the room once again and find nothing, no trace of a body, not even a sign of the person leaving. He rushes outside in search of Orihime and Sado, they are no where to be seen. He catches site of the pile of rubble far off in the distance. He sprints off.

HEALING ROOM

Harribel runs in panic covering her face.

"AKIKO-SAN!"

The small arrancar nurse pops out from around a corner.

"Yes Harribel-sama?"

"You have to save him! Hurry!"

"Bring him in here. Set him on the bed."

Harribel does as instructed.

"Now please leave the room Harribel-sama."

She hesitates but the nods and leaves. She stands outside the door, so much pain fills her eyes.

'This can't be happening to him... This can't be happening...'

She leans against the wall, and falls to the ground.

WITH ICHIGO

Ichigo punches the ground.

"DAMMIT!"

He crouches whit his head down. Orihime just stares down at the cold body in her arms tears still pouring out of her eyes. Sado just stood there, unable to grasp everything that was happening.

'Why do I have these arms? I couldn't protect my friends.' He puts his head down.

WITH HARRIBEL

She punches the wall and large crack forms from the ceiling to the floor.

"This isn't right. None of this is right. You said you were unbeatable! YOU LIED!"

She punched the wall with her other hand not with as much force. Falling to her knees arms against the wall. No tears formed. All you could see in her eyes was furry.

You said we could win Aizen.. you piece of shinigami scum!'

She felt a presence come up behind her, she jumped up and turned around ready for a fight. What she saw broke the last bit of sanity in her mind.

WITH ICHIGO

"Chad, Orihime. Go home."

They look up at him.

"You two go home. Take Ishida with you. I will find Toshi."

"But-"

"I SAID GO!"

Orihime just looked at the orange haired boy. His back facing her so she couldn't see the pain on his face yelling at the hurting girl.

"Please.. I will find her I promise."

Orihime looked at him for a few minutes before Sado picked up the lifeless body. She stood up and began to walk. She turned back but Ichigo was already gone.

"Be careful Ichigo..."

HUECO MUNDO

He walked up to a crumpled body on the floor, but it didn't take very long for her to stand up. Anger, he has never seen so much anger in one persons eyes. He never seen such anger turn to sadness a s fast as a blink either. But today, today he witnessed it. Harribel stood there staring at the body in his arms.

"Ulquiorra...."

Fear, fear was what my face was expressing. I didn't understand the emotion but I have seen it enough with my eyes.

"Akiko.." Harribel called out. He couldn't speak. He seemed almost frozen. The small nurse walked out. Her eyes darkened at the sight, she ran over and grabbed the limp body out of Ulquiorra's arms.

"No. No. No....Why is this happening." She took her into a room and slammed the door shut. Ulquiorra just walked over and leaned against eh wall, his face in his hand. Harribel moved beside him.

"Grimmjow-kun is dead...." She put her head down crossing her arms.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"This place will be lost if that girl dies as well."

"Szayel will break down and lose what sanity he has left. I think even Nnoitra will be effected. He wasn't even included. He's going to flip... and you Ulquiorra. I can't imagine how your feeling. He looked up at her slightly confused.

"You two weren't close but your bonds were unbreakable."

He looked back down.

"It was hard to understand but very easy to see."

"Hn."

They stood there in silence.

WITH ICHIGO

Large empty hallway after large empty hallway. The place was to large and like a maze. Ichigo ran and ran. He didn't know what or who he was really looking for anymore. Doubts filled his mind.

'What if Toshi was the bad guy? What if she played them all along? What if she killed Ishida? He shook his head. There was absolutely no way Toshi could do that.'

He took another turn and smack. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Where is Toshi?!"

All he got were uninterested stares.

"I'm not wasting anymore time. If I have to go through you guys to I will. I need to find Toshi."

Ulquiorra looked back up and turned to Harribel. Her eyes were hardened with anger and hate. He turned back to Ichigo.

"You were the one who killed Grimmjow?"

"He refused to get out of my way and let me bring Toshi back!"

Knuckles cracked as Harribel formed a fist.

"Toshi is our family she has no concern to you."

"She is my friend. She is Orihime's, Chad's, Tatsuki's Keigo's Mizuiro's friend. I have every right to fight for her."

"No. You are nothing but a mer human. Leave before I force you to leave."

Ichigo pulls his sword from his back. "I will. Bring her back with me."

Ulquiorra goes to walk towards the boy. A hand grabs his shoulder.

"You need to be here when she awakens. I have some unfinished business with this boy."

He looks at her and nods.

"Alright boy. If you want that girl you will go through me, but we are not fighting here."

She runs and kicks the boy through a few walls and follows him. The dust settles and they are no where to be seen.

'Toshi-chan. Must you make yourself such an important piece of everyones life?'

Akiko walks out.

"Ulquiorra-sama?"

He turns.

"Shes...

His mind twists his stomach turns his heart races.

...Alive. Barley. But she managed, she has a lot of fight. I don't know how long she will be out for though. I apologize."

Everything in his body stops. He didn't know how to feel, He didn't know he could feel this much. He nodded and began to walk to the room. His heart still frozen, he didn't believe it. He needed to see her himself. He froze at the corner of the door.

'What if it's better if I leave her. What if I just take her to Nnoitra and make him take care of her. Never to return..... She would be better off. with her human friends. No more wars. Humans there. Espada's erased.'

The sadistic thoughts and loneliness scrambled through his head. He walked into the room.

She was hooked up to many machines. Beeps could be heard. Blood stained bandages everywhere. He couldn't imagine how she was surviving. He just walked over and stood above her.

'It's what I have to do...'

**I decided to leave all ramble to the end.. I can't believe I have written so much.. I was guessing maybe 20-25 at the most, but here I am at 30.. with my longest chapter yet. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Let me know what you guys are thinking?! lol. well yeah... the battles have come to a close, the verdicts are in well i guess except one.. still a couple un answered questions.. and poor nnoitra i guess he got left out of the party! but the story continues for another chapter.**

***triggerspec**


	31. Chapter 31

**Well It's finally here. The ending of Fraccion. The final chapter. The closing curtain. The credits rolling. lol. Well.. I hope you enjoyed the story. And I look forward to concluding reviews? :) lol Enjoy!!**

3 MONTHS LATER.

Dark blue bloodshot eyes opened. Her vision extremely blurry. Her throat scratchy and sore. Aching and stuff muscles. I deep pain in her chest. She turned her head. There sat Akiko. smiling brightly at her.

"You finally decided to come back Toshi-chan."

"Ak- Akiko?"

"Yes. I don't know how, but you managed to survive."

"Wh-what?"

"You got into a fight with the 7th Espada. You had many bruised organs, a couple broken bones, cuts, and a should have been fatal stab wound to the chest. Do you remember anything?"

Toshi thought for a moment. She could remember bits and pieces of things, peoples faces, places shes seen and things shes eaten. Nothing seemed to fit right together, everything was scattered.

"Some .. of it."

Her voice was low and scratchy. Akiko's smile slightly faded.

"Wh-what about everyone?"" Toshi asked.

"You need rest Toshi-chan. We will talk about that after."

Toshi nodded. Her head was spinning so much and her eyes felt heavy. She shut them and instantly drifted into sleep.

2 DAYS LATER

Toshi woke up once again. Still in a lot of pain, but her mind was a lot clearer. She could remember everything. Her life in Hueco Mundo and in the human world. She remembered her fight. She felt sad and worried.

'How is everyone?'

She began slowly to try and sit up. Everything in her body was against moving but she knew she had to. She didn't even know how long she was out for. She finally got up and her legs swung around to the side of he bed. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand but she wanted to know where she was. Pushing herself up and off the bed her legs strained and protested shaking violently. Akiko walked in just as Toshi let go of the bed and began to fall. Akiko caught her and laid her sitting up in the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I just wanted to try and move."

"Well don't! You're severely injured Toshi-chan... Please."

Toshi looked down upset about the look in her friends eyes.

"So.. Where is everybody?"

Akiko's head fell more, her eyes sad.

"Well.. Nnoitra-sama and Szayel-sama are down stairs. Orihime-san and Sado-san were here yesterday but won't be around till tomorrow afternoon."

"What about everybody else?"

"Toshi-chan..."

Toshi's eyes threatened for tears. "Akiko... Where is everybody else...?!"

"Dead. Including Grimmjow-sama, Harribel-sama, Ishida Uryuu and Ichigo Kurosaki. The people who survived are here Toshi-chan. Hueco Mundo destroyed it's self."

Tears flowed out of Toshi's eyes. Nothing was showing on her face.

"What about Ulquiorra-kun?" She asked very calmly.

"I don't know. I have not heard about him. There are rumours he took down Aizen-dono... but that seems impossible. I haven''t found his body, but there are many un-identified limbs still yet Toshi-chan."

Toshi stared looking at nothing, just tears falling from hr face. She didn't know how to process it. She was undoubtedly happy that the others lived but.. Grimmjow...Harribel...Ichigo...Ishida They were all gone. They were dead. Never to be heard from again. She just couldn't understand it. What went wrong. She laid down and began to cry. 'Ulquiorra... He could be dead as well. ' This bit crushed the remaining pieces of her heart into dust. 'Why.. Why are they all gone! They aren't supposed to leave! There fucking immortal. They can't fucking be dead!' She gripped the pillows tighter and cried even harder. Her body glowing from the lack of control of her spirit pressure.

"Toshi-chan? Toshi?! Calm down! Please!"

The door slams open and Nnoitra and Szayel run in to Toshi's side.

"Toshi-chan?! Please... It will be okay. I'm here. Me and Nnoitra will always be here!"

"Yeah. Come on Toshi. You're stronger then this. You know those guys wouldn't want you to fall apart. not after how hard they fought for your freedom. You mean to much to everyone Toshi! Now snap the hell out of it you girl!"

Szayel slaps Nnoitra over the head.

"You dolt! Just shut up."

"Who the hell are you calling a dolt you four eyed freak!"

"Freak!? Have you looked at yourself lately!"

"Oh? What the hell is wrong with the way I look!? At least I don't have pink hair!"

"Watch it Nnoitra!"

"Or what?! You'll throw a explosive tube at me?! Oh no! please sir Szayel not the explosive tube!"

With all of their yelling they forgot about Toshi. She was laughing now. A small smile on her face. Tears still falling. The two bickering former Espadas looked over. She was leaning against the headboard of the bed watching them laughing. They both looked at each other and looked back at Toshi confused.

"I have never really seen you two in the same room before." She laughed a little more before settling down. "It's funny,"

The two blushed. Szayel rubbing the back of his neck blushing with an embarrassed smile. Nnoitra just crossed his arms and looked away.

1 MONTH LATER

Toshi was almost recovered. She could move on her own and everything but she couldn't move around all that much. She was back at school. Orihime and Sado still hung out with her. They were the closet of friends now. Sado even talked and laughed now. They still hurt a lot over their fallen friends, but they had to be strong. The thought of Ichigo coming back to yell at them for being sad, well that frightened Orihime, but made Toshi laugh. Ichigo as a leg less transparent smoke like figure was just to humorous for the girl. Class felt lonely without her and Ishida's note passing. She sometimes would break down and have to leave class. She couldn't help it. So many loved ones lost. She couldn't help but break sometimes. What she couldn't understand most was why Ulquiorra went after Aizen.

'He was the smartest Arrancar. Smarter then Szayel. He could clearly see he was no match for Aizen. He was so loyal. Why?!'

It was late. Everybody was sleeping but Toshi couldn't, so she climbed out of her window and roamed the streets. It seemed so quiet here. Peaceful almost. I guess the war wouldn't happen anymore. This town was saved. Quite a few people had to sacrifice their lives for this peace.

'Is this really peace?'

That question stayed in her head until she realized where she was. The park. Where she alway walked to when she wanted time alone.

'That young boy would be long gone by now..' She thought sitting on the swing.

"Blood soaked peace." She looked down. "What a beautifully silent thing."

"Some do everything just for silence."

Toshi froze. "Why would somebody want silence? Silence is so lonely."

"Just because your alone doesn't mean you have to be lonely."

She looked up tears streaming down her face. She jumped off the swing and into the man standing in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on hers.

"I thought you were dead?! They told me you couldn't have survived! I didn't know what to do?! Why?!" She pushed herself away from him and stared at him in the eyes. They were filled with so much anger and sadness. "Why would you do that?! Do you know how dangerous that was?! You could have died! What were you thinking?!" She punched him in the face.

He turned with a red mark on his cheek. He just smiled.

"You."

"What?!" She looked up confused.

"I was thinking of you. We all were."

"We?"

"Yes. The part I don't think they told you. Me, Harribel, Szayel, Stark and your friend Ichigo. We turned against them. It took a while to break Harribel and Ichigo up to finalize the plan though."

Toshi sat on the swing once again.

"I don't understand. They just told me Hueco Mundo destroyed itself and that everyone was caught in it."

"No." He went and sat down on the other swing.

"While you were fighting that trash and passed out. Ichigo fought against Grimmjow, winning. Szayel fought against Ishida, winning. Harribel took Grimmjow to Akiko. She was unable to help him. I noticed your spirit pressure fading. I went and took you to Akiko she some how managed to save you. During this Harribel and Ichigo picked a fight. I decided as long as Aizen is alive these things will keep happening.." He paused. "After a long while of getting Harribel and Ichigo to stop fighting they joined my mission, we then were accompanied by Szayel, and Stark. Szayel got out, same as I did."

Toshi just stared at the ground.

"This was all because of me?"

"You opened all of our eyes Toshi. You showed us that this fighting and murder was not right."

"Why.. Why didn't you come back right away."

"My fight lasted a lot longer.. I almost didn't succeed. I wanted to recover first. Actually I wasn't going to come back at all."

Toshi's new heart broke again.

"But.."

She looked up at him.

"I couldn't stay away. These things inside of me. I don't understand them. I can't see them."

Toshi stood up and took a few steps away, looking at the ground. He stood up and chased after her standing a couple steps behind her.

"I.. I couldn't stay away. I needed these unseen things inside of me. They are stronger then logic. It's I don't quite get."

Toshi turned around tears in her eyes. She jumped and hugged the man again.

"I love you Ulquiorra."

He stood there frozen, unsure of what to do. He felt the girl squeeze tighter. He smiled and wrapped his own arms around her.

"I think.. I think I might love you as well Toshi."

They stood there. In the moonlight.

Peace. It's a beautiful thing.

**Taadah!! I really planned on killing Toshi... but for some reason I just needed a happy ending. Many family and friends died. I couldn't put more hurt in this story. So there it is the happily ever after. Or so it seems. But please let me know what you thought of my first story. I plan on writing more! :) im excited lol. So.. Farewell, have a great night. And. Enjoy.**

***triggerspec**


End file.
